


Fotogramas || Lams Month

by TheWriter_2016



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I wish I could write in english, Lams - Freeform, Lams Month, M/M, This is in spanish, lambs - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016
Summary: Colección de one-shots del Lams Month (edición abril). Pequeñas historias que relacionan a Alexander Hamilton y a John Laurens en distintos escenarios por un mes completo, ya sea en sus versiones históricas o musicales.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 5





	1. I. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. No había forma de que enteraran de sus delitos, menos cuando todos sus encuentros habían sido y serían debajo de la protección de la dama de la noche. Sí, debía calmarse, esto no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a sus nervios y lo peor era que le encantaba el fuego que sentía sobre su piel al robarle un beso descarado a Alexander o una caricia sin su consentimiento, pero con su permiso de por vida.

El césped salvaje debajo de sus pies se sentía diferente a usar botas todo el tiempo, caminar junto al río y observar a los animales salir de sus madrigueras o nidos era un deleite a la vista de John. Estaba extasiado, simplemente maravillado por los misterios tan evidentes que la naturaleza tenía para dar. Un gran y necesario respiro de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, los ataques al campamento habían sido más recurrentes que la última vez.

En el transcurso de las noches le habían advertido que no debía de arriesgarse demasiado sino quería salir mal parado. Pero la naturaleza humana era necia y terca y él cabía a la perfección en ambas definiciones. Bajo la luz de la luna, las corrientes del río al que había caminado se veían como si este estuviera hecho de platino o plata líquida. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al cerrar los ojos y detenerse a escuchar el sonido del viento al delinear las hojas de los árboles en primavera.

Se imaginaba a este como un espíritu vivo, levantando su cabello rubio en un remolino e iluminando sus ojos de hielo, de la misma forma en la que un pelirrojo lo hacía con sus pupilas violetas cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Conforme los minutos pasaban, su respiración iba emparejándose a los latidos de su corazón y al ritmo de sus pasos que se dirigían sin ninguna brújula o mapa hacia un viejo roble donde los dos hombres se habían citado a altas horas de la noche.

Siempre había pensado en la luna como una silenciosa confidente que podía bien enterarse de lo que las personas hacían durante sus horas de reinado. Sin embargo, ella también era confiable y nunca diría algo. Podía bien ser testigo de todo lo que Alexander y él hacían sobre su sábana plateada y aun así no tenía ni un hueso de maldad para delatarlos. No como las personas que podían ser crueles incluso sin pensar que lo son.

Una vieja canción, tocada a la melodía de las llamas de la hoguera que celebraron la noche anterior, apareció como una burbuja en su mente. Recordaba la sonrisa encantadora de Alexander iluminada por las chispas que rebotaban contra la tierra. La alegría que rodeó ese momento junto al Marqués de Lafayette y los demás _aide-de-camp_ fue única en su especie. Y a la vez esas personas que llamaba sus amigos podían ser los causantes de su condena.

No. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. No había forma de que enteraran de sus delitos, menos cuando todos sus encuentros habían sido y serían debajo de la protección de la dama de la noche. Sí, debía calmarse, esto no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a sus nervios y lo peor era que le encantaba el fuego que sentía sobre su piel al robarle un beso descarado a Alexander o una caricia sin su consentimiento, pero con su permiso de por vida.

Debía de respirar, tantos pensamientos en su cabeza lo estaban volviendo paranoico y para cuando llegó a sentarse debajo del roble, Alexander lo notó.

—¿Todo bien, John?

—Dime la verdad, ¿estoy demente? —no tuvo el valor de observarlo, solo lo soltó a las estrellas—. Por favor responde.

—Lo podrías estar y no me podría importar menos. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida y no puedo imaginarme una sin ti, Jack —tragó saliva y continuó—: Me vale un comino si no quieres que te llame así, porque esa es la forma más cercana de hacerte saber que te amo.

Las palabras de Alexander se las habían llevado el viento y John las había vuelto a capturar en el beso con el que las selló tratando de demostrar lo que aún no podía decir con palabras. Unas cuantas lágrimas fueron derramadas en el pasto. John había dejado sus botas a un lado del árbol y quizá su cerebro estaba en el fondo del río dando vueltas y vueltas con lo que el beso le estaba entregando.

Sostuvo el cuello de su amado con su mano y se dejó embeber por su sabor que podía dejarlo más borracho que cualquier cerveza o vino. Cuando sus narices se dejaron de tocar y él dejó de soñar despierto, una sonrisa inmediata adornó los labios de Alexander, haciendo que John no se pudiera resistir ante semejante mirada y obligándolo a repartir una nueva serie de pequeños besos. Eso hasta que no pudo más y arrimó su espalda contra el roble y Alexander descansó su cabeza en sus piernas.

Desde donde estaban sentados, se podía observar claramente cómo el sol estaba dignándose a destronar un día más a la luna y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedaron a apreciar lo que era un verdadero amanecer.

—Además, si te preguntar el porqué, puedes decir que es culpa de la naturaleza humana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Algo sin contexto además de ser histórico. Empezamos el Lams Month sin angst. Y gracias Applehead por Human Nature ;D


	2. II. Drift Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex se declaraba completamente culpable de ser fanático de las pequeñas sorpresas que John le traía a diario y este, por su parte, descubría las nuevas formas en que su esposo podía llegar a montar un nuevo descubrimiento para hacerlo sonrojar o reír. Eran como una nueva pareja de casados aún en su época de luna de miel con los beneficios de un matrimonio de años. Los mejores beneficios según Alex y su gran mente maleable.

_"¿Nunca has pensado en alejarte de la civilización?"_

Habían pasado quizá unos veinte años o más y no es que no los recordara —porque cada memoria aún estaba en su lugar—, sino que como las personas decían, cuando te divertías el tiempo pasaba volando y eso le encantaba. Los momentos de calidad con su esposo siempre encontraban una forma de que ocurrieran, ambos a pesar de sus trabajos lograban darle el espacio y la dedicación que necesitaban para seguirle el ritmo a la vida.

Alex se declaraba completamente culpable de ser fanático de las pequeñas sorpresas que John le traía a diario y este, por su parte, descubría las nuevas formas en que su esposo podía llegar a montar un nuevo descubrimiento para hacerlo sonrojar o reír. Eran como una nueva pareja de casados aún en su época de luna de miel con los beneficios de un matrimonio de años. Los mejores beneficios según Alex y su gran mente maleable.

Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de John, las grandes avenidas y el sonido de los autos a altas horas de la mañana, con el pasar de los años, se volvían menos apetecibles y más molestos para alguien que había crecido toda su niñez en los campos abiertos de Carolina del Sur. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando una noche de tantas en las que compartían una copa de vino, él mismo dio la opción de quizá, cuando ya pasaran los suficientes años en los que su hijo le diera nietos y ellos estuvieran muy cansados como para ocuparse del trabajo, podrían mudarse a alguna casa del campo.

Únicamente los dos y la naturaleza a su alrededor. Y eso era lo que Alex estaba viendo frente a él cuando fue a dar un pequeño paseo a los alrededores de la cabaña de roble oscuro. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y pensó en cómo podrían estar descansando debajo de uno de esos árboles. Tal vez en una de sus anteriores vidas. En este momento, sus manos ya estaban arrugadas, su cabello blanco durante la época revolucionaria por el polvo que lo tornaba de ese color ahora estaba gris y la misma edad le había caído sobre su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para regresar caminando hacia la cabaña en busca de su esposo; sin embargo, eso no fue necesario ya que vio al mismo John Laurens-Hamilton acercándose a él.

—¿Verificando que hay suficiente tierra? —bromeó sonriendo entre palabras haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran y dejaran al descubierto algunas arrugas ocultas.

—Más bien viendo que no haya otro lugar donde mi esposo pueda escapar.

—Suficiente con Afganistán —negó y fue caminando hasta llegar a la altura de Alex—. Y con Carolina del Sur.

—Creo que la segunda me dolió más que la primera. Para ti ambas debieron ser igual —bien que recordaba el cabello rubio que en ese entonces se fue hacia otro estado; sin embargo, de Afganistán solo había hablado en pequeñas memorias y recuerdos ya que ahí aún no conocía a esta versión de su John.

—¿De devastador? Sí.

Caminaron juntos hacia la dirección donde Alex había estado dirigiéndose hace unos minutos, uno de estos días, podían ofrecerle a Philip traer a los mellizos de visita. Sería una buena forma de romper con la rutina y de alejarse de la monotonía.

—¿Y ahora? —entrelazó sus dedos y se dejó guiar por el camino de grava que daba a un brazo cercano del río.

—Estoy donde siempre quise estar, Alex. Soy feliz junto a ti y nada ni nadie me hará alejarme de ti —se volteó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, John siempre sería el más alto.

Los pequeños rizos que aún se le formaban a este en la base de su cabeza, le hicieron cosquillas a Alex, quien se relamió de los labios y esperó a darle un beso de verdad.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Finalmente te diste cuenta de que huir no es la solución, no cuando tienes a alguien que puede acompañarte durante el proceso para que este sea más llevadero —lo miró con la misma mirada de enamorado de hace tantos años—. Y por permitirme ser esa persona.

—Luego de ir al infierno y regresar por el mismo camino, cualquier cosa se vuelve menos complicada, Alex.

—También me hiciste sufrir mucho, para solo haber tenido un ex, sabes cómo jugar con mi corazón, John Laurens.

—Hamilton-Laurens, no lo olvides —corrigió cada vez alejándose más de su cabaña y escuchando la cercanía del río contra las piedras lisas—. ¿No contamos a Martha?

—Martha es diferente. Quizá perdió unos cuantos tornillos, pero como madre es fantástica, Jack.

—Hemos estado a la deriva de muchas cosas, varios accidentes de tránsito, el nacimiento de Pip, los mellizos. Hemos perdido demasiadas también...

—No tienes que decirlo —lo interrumpió antes de que John pudiera enumerarlas—. Están en el pasado y si la vida les da una nueva oportunidad, espero más que nadie que esta vez sí la aprovechen.

—¿Cómo Francis?

Aquel nombre le trajo muchas imágenes de vuelta a la cabeza de Alex. La mayoría de ellas para nada agradables.

—Sí, me alegra que esté lejos de nosotros. Ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Sus pasos y el sonido de las hojarascas debajo de sus pies le recordaron en que época del año estaban. Otoño. Madurez, ocaso de la vida, los crisantemos creciendo a ambos lados de su camino, la puerta a lo que vendría a ser el invierno. El frío.

La tos de John lo sacó de su larga proyección y regresó a donde estaban. Él ya le había dado a la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no le había prestado atención, así que solo se enfocó en lo más actual.

—Te voy a preparar un té cuando regresemos, Jack.

—No es necesario, estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices...

Alex abrió los ojos, su vista ya no era la mejor por lo que ahora usaba sus lentes de forma permanente, incluso si solo era para un pequeño paseo, incluso si solo caminaba por horas recordando antiguas conversaciones, incluso si solo estas existían en su cabeza.

—Eras un testarudo, Jack —reprimió las lágrimas y se concentró en el río con sus propias gotas—. Espérame para que la próxima vez esté junto a ti desde el inicio. No te vuelvas a alejar de mí.

Soltó el último suspiro frente al río.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Les prometo que esto tomó una tangente en el último segundo, quería algo happy y bueno, salió esto. ¿Me regalan pañuelos? Yo estoy llorando.


	3. III. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como lo había dicho, John aprovechó ese momento para desaparecer de la cocina o eso habría hecho si no se hubiera quedado viendo al chico trabajar desde el marco de la puerta. En un momento estaba seguro de que debía dejarlo hacer su trabajo y en el otro no pudo evitar notar lo concentrado que se ponía al instante de analizar lo que le ocurría a su lavabo. O esa había sido la excusa que él mismo se había dado como ayuda para no sentirse culpable al asechar al chico.

El agua del lavabo llevaba inundando la cocina desde hace más de una semana, poniendo en peligro la vitalidad del lavaplatos que, si este también salía afectado, John no tendría más remedio que terminar pidiéndole prestado dinero a su padre—opción que no era del todo agradable—o tratar de que su jefe le diera un adelanto ya que aún no llegaban ni a fin de mes. Hace tres días había puesto toda su fuerza de voluntad para llamar a la operadora, tragarse la vergüenza y pedir un plomero que le arreglara el problema. Lástima que solo quedó en un deseo porque tan pronto como le comunicaron con la línea del hombre, volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar, volviendo a la negación.

Como persona altamente funcional, él era capaz de reparar su propio dilema, solo debía dedicarse lo suficiente para entender el proceso por el que el lavabo se llevaba el agua hasta el desagüe. Seguro que no era nada del otro mundo. Sí, bueno, John pensó completamente diferente al cabo de una hora en la que no solo caía agua de la pequeña fuga, sino que estaba empezando a salir un líquido de dudosa procedencia y olor de la parte superior donde se suponía que no debía de regresar nada que ya hubiera bajado por ahí. Estaba a pocos segundos de lanzar el manual por el triturador de alimentos y dejar al problema ahí hasta que tuviera el humor de un segundo intento.

Sin embargo, aquella no era la actitud de un Laurens, no. Tampoco lo era llamar por ayuda, aunque en este momento esa parecía la alternativa más sensata. Era eso o iniciar un debate contra el lavabo, que obviamente no tenía las agallas para responderle y defenderse.

Soltó un suspiro y fue a descolgar el teléfono para llamar a la operadora. En diez minutos llegaba el plomero.

—¿Cómo que hoy no está libre? —casi se desmaya al ver el lavabo otra vez lleno del líquido negro—. ¿Un asistente? ¿Valdrá menos? Bien, sí con eso es suficiente. Gracias.

Corrección, el asistente—reemplazo del plomero—vendría en veinte minutos.

John se dio vuelta para observar el estado de su casa y de la misma cocina. En definitiva, debía recoger los almohadones tirados en una esquina y sacudir un poco la alfombra blanca de su centro de mesa. Quizá iluminar un poco más el lugar y ver si encontraba algo entre las cosas de lavar pisos que pudiera quitar la mancha azul que estaba en una de las baldosas.

—¿Qué te pasa? Es un plomero, no el rey de Inglaterra —pasó sus manos por su camisa blanca, quitando los cabellos rubios que podrían estar pegados a la tela.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue ensuciar la camisa al haber tratado por enésima vez detener el flujo de agua negra y tener las manos manchadas de esa cosa.

—Genial, voy a cambiarme antes de que llegue.

Después del tiempo determinado y con unos cinco minutos de retraso, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento de John. Desde que se había mudado a Nueva York muy pocas personas habían tocado aquella puerta, y si esas "personas" se reducían solo a dos: Hércules y Gilbert, esa era la mayor verdad que se había dicho desde hace años. No es que no fuera sociable, como toda persona que venía de otra ciudad era lógico que se demoraría en adaptarse; no obstante, sí es que reconocía su falta de táctica al hablar.

Y con este chico no había sido la excepción.

—¿Cuál es el problema exacto? —preguntó señalando en círculos y dando vueltas sin poder quitar la mirada de asombro ante el apartamento debidamente adecuado de John.

Era la primera vez que alguien se sorprendía con el lugar, John sonrió en su interior y solo le señaló el camino a la cocina al chico bajito con pecas. Parecía demasiado joven como para si quiera estar en la universidad o peor trabajando. Aun así, lo que su tiempo en Carolina le había enseñado y los meses en Nueva York le habían recordado era que no debía juzgar a las personas por su apariencia. Fue por esto que se tragó su orgullo y caminó detrás del chico prestando demasiado atención a los rizos pelirrojos de este recogidos en un moño.

—El lavabo —trató de sacar un tono más animado, pero falló en el intento—. Tenía una pequeña fuga, hice lo posible por repararlo...

—Es obvio que lo que sea que hiciste, solo hizo el problema peor. ¿Te importa si...? —levantó la mirada y John estuvo seguro de que había logrado distinguir un extraño brillo violeta por el que no había sentido nada de nada.

—Con gusto, yo estaré en la sala si necesitas otra cosa —se dio una palmadita mental por esa amabilidad.

Como lo había dicho, John aprovechó ese momento para desaparecer de la cocina o eso habría hecho si no se hubiera quedado viendo al chico trabajar desde el marco de la puerta. En un momento estaba seguro de que debía dejarlo hacer su trabajo y en el otro no pudo evitar notar lo concentrado que se ponía al instante de analizar lo que le ocurría a su lavabo. O esa había sido la excusa que él mismo se había dado como ayuda para no sentirse culpable al asechar al chico.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre o su edad... Está bien, quizá eso sí sería demasiado aterrador. Quizá hasta sabía que lo estaba observando. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta y estaba recordando cada detalle de él para luego reportarlo a su jefe como acoso.

Un momento.

El chico pelirrojo lo había estado viendo.

¿Debería emocionarse por eso? No, era más probable que le estuviera preguntando sobre algo que ya había olvidado. Él ni siquiera era tan evidente, no era posible en ninguna de sus vidas que aquel chico se haya dado cuenta de su repentino interés. Y es que no sabía si era el cabello o los ojos e incluso sus pecas. Hasta las pocas palabras que había dicho sonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez con un acento exótico.

John volvió a cerrar los ojos y parpadear hasta que notó como el chico se limpiaba sus manos con la franela roja y la guardaba en su mono de trabajo.

—Listo, eso es todo. Mi jefe te enviará la factura... —parecía esperar a que John le diera alguna información secreta, excepto que lo entendió luego de unos segundos.

—John, me llamo así y no soy alérgico al maní —frunció las cejas al no saber por qué rayos había dicho eso—. Gracias.

"Por favor", rogó John en su cabeza, "que la sonrisa no sea súper escalofriante."

—Toma —sacó un pequeño pedazo de cartón con algunas palabras y se la dio a él quien estaba sufriendo un ataque interno—. Es mi número por si sucede otra emergencia. Así es más sencillo que te contactes conmigo.

Por reflejo, bajó la mirada para leer la tarjeta y nuevamente la subió viendo como Alexander Hamilton se despedía con una mano y salía de su apartamento. John nunca confesaría que las siguientes dos veces en las que se dañó su lavabo lo había hecho a propósito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Un poco de gaypanic tratando de redimirme por lo de ayer. Al inicio iba a ser una historia doméstica pintando la casa o preparando el desayuno, pero luego me acordé de cómo Piper y Leo de Charmed se conocieron y boom surgió esto.


	4. IV. Cassette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya llevaba saltándose tres veces la misma clase en dos semanas, Alex sabía que, si volvía a hacer eso, perdería la materia y por ende no pasaría el semestre ni obtendría su título universitario y sería como cualquier otra persona desempleada y sin futuro. No obstante, toda la esperanza aún no estaba perdida, debido a que el amable chico rubio que se sentaba detrás de él se había ofrecido a pasarle sus notas de esos tres días.

Ya llevaba saltándose tres veces la misma clase en dos semanas, Alex sabía que, si volvía a hacer eso, perdería la materia y por ende no pasaría el semestre ni obtendría su título universitario y sería como cualquier otra persona desempleada y sin futuro. No obstante, toda la esperanza aún no estaba perdida, debido a que el amable chico rubio que se sentaba detrás de él se había ofrecido a pasarle sus notas de esos tres días.

Con lo que no contaba era que en realidad no era un cuaderno con apuntes lo que le iba a prestar, sino un cassette. Aunque el chico se había portado medio frío y sin tanta predisposición como el día en que se acercó a él, le entregó la cinta y el aparato que necesitaría para escucharla.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda pasaba por sus cabezas cuando pensaron en hacer eso? —los alaridos de John se centraban en las dos personas que tenía frente a él.

Un francés con cara de culpable y su amigo, el irlandés.

—Pensábamos en nuestras horas de sueño —explicó más calmado Gilbert, acomodándose su cabello pelirrojo y observándolo fijamente con sus ojos cafés—. Desde que inició el semestre no has parado de hablar hasta la madrugada sobre este chico.

—Y luego cuando faltó tres días, parecía que te habían quitado un órgano —añadió Hércules sacudiendo su cabeza llena de mechones castaños—. Debíamos encontrar una forma de que finalmente lo hicieras y qué mejor con uno de tus monólogos.

John continuaba mortificado por lo que sus supuestos amigos habían hecho a sus espaldas. Una cosa era decirle al chico que se sentaba frente a él que lo iba a ayudar a ponerse al día con las tareas de esos tres días. Otra cosa era que se enterase de sus secretas divagaciones en medio de la noche donde se suponía que nadie podía escucharlo.

—¡Están locos! Voy a tener que tomar otra clase complementaria o quizá irme al otro paralelo con el profesor que todos odian —comenzó a morder sus uñas y a caminar por la habitación en círculos, intentando no asesinar con su mirada a los culpables de toda esta desastrosa situación.

—Quizá también le gustas —Gilbert se echó al suelo y se quedó mirando al techo.

—No. No. Soy completamente asocial, no hablo con nadie nunca y...

—Hablas con nosotros, es suficiente para ser medio aceptable —volvió Hércules a interrumpir.

No es que los tres compartieran dormitorio, sino que siempre se quedaban hasta tarde viendo películas o jugando videojuegos, así que prácticamente Gilbert era un huésped recurrente.

—Se sorprendió cuando me ofrecí a ayudarlo.

—Porque eres lindo. ¿Ya te has visto en el espejo? Cualquiera quisiera salir contigo, si yo fuera bi saldría contigo —el francés se giró quedando boca abajo en el suelo.

—Adrienne —nombró Hércules y solo eso bastó para que a su amigo le brillaran los ojos.

—Pero soy hombre de una sola mujer, Jawn —pronunció mal el nombre del aludido a propósito, riéndose en su cara.

—Eres un mal amigo. Ambos lo son, que conste que, si tengo que regresar a Carolina por su culpa, ustedes serán los que le expliquen a mi mamá el motivo.

Luego de una semana, en la cafetería de la universidad, John se había sentado en la mesa más lejana y con menos luz hasta que Alexander—sí se sabía su nombre—llegara para su reunión. Lo más probable era que solo quisiera devolverle el aparato, el cassette y quizá una orden de restricción.

Pensar en eso no bastó para que cuando finalmente llegara no supiera qué hacer ni dónde poner sus manos. De hecho, por qué los humanos tenían manos, esas cosas no servían para nada más que cometer estupideces de las que luego te arrepentías por toda la vida.

Alex se aclaró la garganta.

—Hey, tierra llamando a Jack —lo llamó chasqueando sus dedos frente a sus ojos azules—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En las emociones cruzadas que tengo en contra de Hérc y Laff.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso —entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa del café.

Habían decidido sentarse en una con vista a la ventana.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? —medio sonrió al ver el anillo reciente en su dedo.

—Porque te podrás vengar de ellos al darles la sorpresa del siglo y decirles que en unos meses serás el Sr. Hamilton-Laurens —dio pequeñas palmadas sin hacer tanto ruido—No sé cómo aún no se han dado cuenta, ha pasado casi un mes.

—Ni yo, Alex, ni yo —suspiró.

—Espera —desvió un momento su atención de los ojos de John y vio sus manos—. Dedo incorrecto.

Con rapidez y delicadeza, Alex quitó el anillo de la mano derecha de John y se lo colocó en el anular izquierdo.

—Dudo que haya sido eso, pero gracias.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —levantó una de sus cejas.

—Estaba muy al tanto, solo quería saber cuándo tú lo notarías —rio bajando su mirada—. Después de todo, quien propuso no es que tenga los pies sobre la tierra.

—¿Y quién es ese?

—Deja de ser tan cursi y levántate, vamos a llegar tarde a la cena.

—Obvio, la cena en la que le dices a tu familia que tienes novio luego de una confesión grabada, que ese mismo novio te ha propuesto matrimonio luego de dos años y que has dicho que sí. Pan comido —recogió sus cosas y, con una mano sosteniendo su café y la otra la mano de John, salieron del lugar esperando que la respuesta a todo lo que Alex había dicho fuera un "estamos de acuerdo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Okay, me encantó como quedó esto. Es lo único que diré y perdón por publicar tarde, pero de mañana no tenía humor y al menos avancé más de Titanic.


	5. V. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando las palabras no pueden expresar lo que sientes, siempre existe la flor perfecta para comunicarlo.

—¿Recuerdas estas? —Alex destapó la pequeña caja de madera con delicadeza de no romper ninguna de sus esquinas.

Una vez al mes se dedicaban a limpiar el ático de la casa que ambos habían comprado hace cinco años. Pero nadie se creía eso, así que en realidad lo limpiaban una vez cada cinco meses y eso si se acordaban. Era más seguro que John lo hiciera; sin embargo, quizá unos lindos ojos le impedían concentrarse en aquello y terminaban posponiéndolo para el siguiente fin de semana. Y el siguiente y el siguiente.

Con tal que luego de varias semanas entre subir al ático o hacer otras cosas más interesantes y necesarias, había llegado el día de enfrentarse al polvo acumulado por sus descuidos. Entre tantas cosas arrinconadas contra la pared del fondo y cajas sin nombre ni etiqueta, estaba la que Alex había logrado distinguir entre las demás. Por supuesto, John sabía qué tenía ese rectángulo de madera tallada en su interior.

De inmediato sus mejillas se colorearon de escarlata y no pudo hacer más para defenderse que voltear su rostro, trastabillando en el camino hacia la otra esquina del ático. No necesitaba que Alex le recordara su falta de sentido común al momento de declarársele. Aunque eso había pasado hace muchos años.

—Las recuerdo y preferiría no rebuscar en el pasado —se giró y colocó otra caja en suelo para revisar qué tenía esta.

—Las hiciste con las mejores intenciones —el cabello azabache de Alex le cubrió la frente cuando se levantó para sentarse junto a John—. También tienes que admitir que de los errores se aprenden, ¿y dónde están esos errores?

—En el pasado —refunfuñó entre dientes y él mismo sostuvo la caja en sus manos—. Pero sinceramente, tú te deberías quedar con el trabajo de escribir cartas. Eres más expresivo que yo en ese sentido.

Levantó la tapa de esa y dejó al descubierto una serie de cinco cartas. Cada una con un dibujo de una flor en específico.

—Nunca entendí qué querías decir, Jack —confesó sacando las cartas y extendiéndolas en una sección del suelo que estaba media limpia.

Las mejillas de John volvieron a tornarse de un rosa leve, subiendo su sonrojo desde los hombros llenos de pecas y pasando por las puntas de sus orejas.

—Menos mal que te diste cuenta de que...

—¿Te gustaba? Fue sencillo, las bromas que nos hacíamos no eran para nada inocentes. Quise besarte tantas veces antes de armarme de valor para confesarme. ¿Cuál fue la primera que me diste?

—Tulipanes, tulipanes jaspeados —se corrigió rápidamente porque eso era necesario si quería entender qué rayos significaban aquellas cartas con nombres de flores.

El pedazo de papel en cuestión tenía dibujado una flor semiabierta en forma de copa alargada, de color blanco con pequeñas pinceladas, de lo que bien podía ser el balance perfecto entre naranja y rojo, parecía como si el tulipán había sido salpicado con pintura acrílica y así había crecido.

—Tengo que aceptar que aún en esa época dibujabas muy bien —una sonrisa de asombro se asomó en el rostro de Alex; sin embargo, John estaba más enfocado en admirar los ojos de su esposo.

Estos, aunque no tenían nada de especial, le habían parecido lindos y con algo que los diferenciaba del café común. Quizá siempre había sido su imaginación, pero encontraba curioso el fino círculo negro que delineaba la pupila de los ojos de Alex. Esa debía ser la razón por la que decidió dibujar un tulipán jaspeado en lugar de escribirle una carta decente.

—Sí, bueno, al parecer los dibujos no fueron suficientes.

—Lo importante es que no te rendiste y me enviaste otra. Creo que era esta —de entre las cuatro que quedaban, Alex sostuvo la que tenía una flor con forma de estrella de diez puntas y textura de copo de nieve.

—Edelweiss —mencionó dándole pequeños toquecitos al centro amarillo.

—¿Salud?

—No, así se llama la flor. No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve sentado buscando en internet hasta que me enteré de que también le decían "flor de las nieves".

—¿Investigaste para dibujarlas? Creí que un generador al azar te las daba —inquirió confundido ya que eso le había dicho John la última vez que le preguntó sobre las cartas.

Incluso recordaba que al reverso de esta el mayor había dejado una nota que decía "Escríbeme"; no obstante, nunca lo hizo porque no tenía su número y tampoco la carta o el dibujo estaba firmado. Lo más sensato y obvio era que Alex hubiera asumido que se trataba del mismo remitente que la anterior. Pero su mente adolescente se creía demasiado como para aceptar que solo se trataba de un admirador.

—Eh, sí, eso. Mira, esta fue la siguiente —la tercera parecía una bola de pelusa muy detallada o eso fue lo que creyó Alex que era hasta que leyó el nombre en la parte superior.

—Aciano, ¿por qué está peor dibujada que las demás?

—Supongo que no había tenido un buen día, no sé.

De hecho, John sí que recordaba ese día en específico, en especial debido a que ya se estaba dando por vencido en su táctica de coqueteo para esa altura. Según él, aquella era la prueba definitiva; no obstante, y a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho para que el dibujo quedara decente, lo máximo que pudo retratar de la flor original fue el azul purpúreo que caracterizaba a la planta. Un pequeño guiño al color de los ojos de la anterior vida de Alex. Al igual que los tulipanes habían estado inspirados en su melena pelirroja.

—O no te atrevías a confesar tu amor —soltó una pequeña risa y pasó a la penúltima carta que ya había sido separada por John.

—Esta... el nombre se me hace gracioso.

—¿Porque suena a "ventosa"?

—Porque me imagino a un mimo vestido de amarillo —miró confundido a su esposo y ambos intercambiaron miradas por las tonterías que acababan de decir.

En lo alto del gastado papel, estaba el nombre y el color del que estaba pintada la flor, en caso de que la acuarela con la que estaba pintada no lo hacía evidente. Era más una colección de pequeñas esferas peludas de color amarillo como pollitos, más o menos entalladas en lo que podría decirse que eran laureles muy finos. Una mimosa amarilla.

—Y la última, una orquídea —Alex la reconoció al instante porque había comprado varias de esas para dárselas a su suegra la última vez que fueron de visita a Carolina del Sur.

—Es rosa, el color es importante —aclaró John ordenando las cartas en el suelo.

—¿Ya ves? No fue tan vergonzoso, además la señorita que me vendió las que le di a tu madre me dijo que también era una opción que los chicos compraban para sus novias.

Sosteniéndose los rizos que caían a ambos lados de su rostro, John guardó silencio esperando. Necesitaba que Alex se diera cuenta, al menos para que se sacara el pensamiento de que sus intentos de conquistar a su esposo no habían sido tan rebuscados.

—Sí, dibujé un tulipán jaspeado —regresó su vista a los ojos del azabache—, un edelweiss —comenzó a ordenar de nuevo las cartas, cada una con el nombre de la flor en la parte superior de la hoja—, un aciano, una mimosa amarilla y una orquídea rosa.

Frente a Alex se ordenó el acrónimo que llevaba años sin entender y eso que había estado literalmente en su poder. Este había sido el rompecabezas que más años se había tardado en resolver.

—También te amo, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Este en definitiva es el one-shot que más tiempo e ideas desechadas ha tenido. Aunque debo declararme fanática de este concepto. Aquí les dejo la lista de las flores y sus significados, si es que en el shot no lo dejé tan claro. Y sí me demoré mucho pero fue porqué no sabía qué escribir de diferente.
> 
> Tulipán jaspeado (tienes unos ojos preciosos)
> 
> Edelweiss (escríbeme)
> 
> Y si lo leen verticalmente (las letras en mayúsculas dice: TE AMO)
> 
> Aciano (no me atrevo a confesarte mi amor)
> 
> Mimosa amarilla (nadie sabe que te quiero)
> 
> Orquídea rosa (declaración de amor)


	6. VI. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque podía parecer eso, el máximo título que ambos tenían era el de "mejores amigos por siempre". Eso eran, ¿no? Si bien recordaba, el beso que habían compartido ya hace varios meses solo había sido producto del alcohol y varias otras cosas. Recordaba que debajo de las luces psicodélicas, Alex parecía diferente que las otras veces que lo había visto. Él había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar al pelirrojo, pero intentar controlar a Alex era como ser el capitán del Titanic y mantenerlo a flote.

En definitiva, John no había aceptado la propuesta de Alex para que al final llegaran a esto. Por supuesto, esperaba encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos de infancia, quizá una o dos exnovias que no habían sido nada serio, un par de compañeros de trabajo. La que no estaba en sus planes era la aparición sorpresa de su madre, la señora bonita que le sonreía a Alex con la misma dulzura que John lo hacía cuando pensaba que él no lo veía. Porque claro, ellos dos actualmente no estaban relacionados de ninguna forma romántica.

Aunque podía parecer eso, el máximo título que ambos tenían era el de "mejores amigos por siempre". Eso eran, ¿no? Si bien recordaba, el beso que habían compartido ya hace varios meses solo había sido producto del alcohol y varias otras cosas. Recordaba que debajo de las luces psicodélicas, Alex parecía diferente que las otras veces que lo había visto. Él había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar al pelirrojo, pero intentar controlar a Alex era como ser el capitán del Titanic y mantenerlo a flote.

Así que ahora se encontraba aquí, frente a Eleanor Laurens, quien saludaba a Alex como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer. Todo esto luego de años de salir unos meses con el pelirrojo, darse cuenta de que estaban mejor como amigos, regresar a aquella dinámica y mantener sus sentimientos ocultos. En realidad, ni él entendía su relación.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Laurens —le extendió la mano con educación el hombre de cabellos ocre—. Jack me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—¿Jack? —Eleanor levantó las cejas al registrar el apodo de su hijo— Pensé que hace tiempo te había dejado de gustar que te llamara así —una sonrisa divertida se asomó por el rostro de la mujer rubia—. Pero supongo que como están juntos, puedes llamarlo así. ¿No, Jack?

Los ojos verdes de Eleanor pasaron de Alex a John en un microsegundo, levantando las defensas del rubio y haciendo que su subconsciente gritara "alerta, alerta" el doble de rápido.

—Sí, mamá —intentó no mostrar una respuesta demasiada severa.

El problema era entre ellos dos, meter a Eleanor en medio del fuego solo serviría para avivar las llamas y que todos salieran con quemaduras de tercer grado.

—¿Mamá? ¿Nos permites unos minutos? —pidió más por simple cortesía sabiendo que si su madre estaba por ahí, su padre seguro la estaba acompañando, así que ella le avisaría por inercia de su presencia y los dejaría hablar por un momento.

Sin rechistar, aceptó y la tensión entre los dos hombres solo pudo crecer en la habitación que contaba hasta con su propia chimenea y sillón personal. La alfombra blanca sobre el salón solo ponía nervioso a John pensando que en cualquier momento daría algún mal paso y terminaría ensuciando el lugar con la sangre de Alex.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre detenerte y presentarte a mi madre? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —la voz de John no hizo más que subir y subir con cada palabra expedida de su boca.

—Me pediste un solo favor, nada más. Esto es momentáneo, Jack. Es la boda de...

—¡No me llames así! —interrumpió abruptamente, sentándose en uno de los sillones que tenía dos pares de almohadones.

—Amas que te llame así —él no estaba dispuesto a pelear; sin embargo, tampoco iba a dejar que John ganara.

—¡Cuándo salíamos! Ya no lo hacemos, Alexander. Solo somos amigos —explicó respirando entre oraciones—. Acepté hacer esto porque era una de las mejores ideas que se me ocurrieron en ese momento.

—Y porque no tenías a quién presentar como tu esposo luego de que Francis...

—No, no ni se te ocurra. Le entregué todo lo que podía desear y solo lo desechó por el drenaje —soltó esperando que, si sus gritos no lastimaban a Alex, al menos las indirectas lo hicieran entrar en razón.

—Por eso me tienes a mí, John —se arrodilló frente al sillón, quedando a la misma altura, colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas del rubio y lo miró a los ojos—. Cuando todo mundo te falle, yo siempre estaré cuidando tu espalda.

—¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté venir? —negó relamiendo sus labios, debía encontrar una salida a esta situación, siempre había una solución.

—Obviamente en que tu madre no estaría aquí.

—¡Ella ni siquiera conoce a Gilbert! No hay razón para que la hayan invitado a la boda. Esto es lo que pasa cuando no quieres quedar en ridículo frente a tus amigos. Una cosa es decirle a tu mamá por teléfono "hey, me voy a casar" y que no reaccione al respecto, y otra es que venga y conozca a mi esposo falso. ¿Dónde está el sentido? ¿Desapareció con la lógica? —comenzó a divagar hablándose a sí mismo y evitando cruzar miradas con Alex quien seguía esperando.

—John estás haciendo este problema más grande de lo que es —le tomó las manos, estaban heladas por los múltiples escenarios que el rubio se estaba imaginando—. Tu madre no dijo nada porque fuera hombre, está bien.

—Si ella está aquí, seguro lo está también mi padre. Y Henry Laurens no es ninguna blanca paloma.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizá vino sola. John enfócate en esto, tu madre ya lo sabe, no podíamos ocultarlo porque de una u otra forma al presentarme a tus amigos, y ella estando aquí, se iba a terminar enterando. Al menos tienes un problema menos —habló sin rodeos aun sosteniéndole las manos.

—Si vamos a seguir con esto, necesitamos reglas —farfulló de una forma que cualquiera que pasara por el salón no los escuchara.

—¿Más?

—Primero, me vas a llamar "John" siempre excepto cuando estemos frente a alguien que sepa lo del matrimonio, ahí me dirás "Jack". Mi madre ya lo escuchó, así que es obvio que ya se inventó la película de solo porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida, te dejé que me dijeras así —tosió para quitarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

La verdadera razón por la que no podía escuchar a Alex decirle así era porque aún le traían recuerdos y esos solo reafirmaban que, aunque había estado listo para casarse con Francis, no había superado a Alex y toda esta charada no era más que un intento de su inestable y conflictivo subconsciente de volver con él.

—Me parece bien. ¿Qué hay de los besos? ¿Los abrazos? ¿Las tomadas de manos?

—Solo yo puedo iniciar los besos, lo demás dependiendo de la situación, cuando lo veas necesario —se encogió de hombros sabiendo que, con tal de mantener controlados los besos bajo su dominio, nada malo pasaría.

—Eso es entendible —asintió—. ¿Pero y si yo creo necesario iniciar un beso?

Aquella pregunto sorprendió a John, quien finalmente se armó de valor para ver a Alex y sus rosados labios que le habían propuesto aquello. No, él no había propuesto nada, solo estaba planteando una situación hipotética y ahora necesitaba el escenario hipotético.

—Depende del porqué.

—Simple intuición para reafirmar nuestra relación, tal vez alguien dude y tú no quieras...

—¿Alguien cómo quién? —su interés solo crecía y ya no estaba seguro si es que estaba viendo cosas dónde no las había, se acercó más al rostro de Alex.

—Tú.

No es necesario contar qué fue lo que sucedió luego de que el menor pronunciara esa única palabra. Quizá al final su matrimonio resultó ser más real de lo que habían planeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A No iba a escribir de nuevo una recepción de boda y esto me pareció lo suficientemente gracioso como para subirlo, en fin, está aquí. Oh y esta es una gran opción para continuar como AU


	7. VII. Laces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detrás de su máscara, Alex comenzó a darse cuenta de la afluencia de más personas, en especial de un rubio que acababa de entrar por la gran puerta. Los encajes en sus mangas no eran tan detallados como sus facciones y aun así lo poco que se veía de su rostro era grato de admiración.

Los atuendos de todos los asistentes estaban inspirados en una misma época en donde las cosas eran más hostiles y las situaciones se reducían definitivamente a un rango de matar o morir. Por el rabillo de su ojo, logró observar como las parejas reían, personas que no se conocían formaban lazos y la música clásica llevaba el ambiente hacia donde este baile de máscaras deseaba ir. Los vestidos de encaje y las camisas con demasiada tela en los puños prevalecían en las baldosas donde la mayoría de gente estaba concentrada. Máscaras en sus rostros, ocultando sus verdaderas identidades, pelucas blancas para los hombres más extravagantes con pequeños listones de colores neutros para sujetar los pequeños mechones que ni siquiera les pertenecían.

Nunca entendería la moda de los 1700; sin embargo, sí tenía que admitir que la tela de esa época le daba una nueva definición a lo que era dejar poco a la imaginación, en especial, si quien observaba era hombre. Detrás de su máscara, Alex comenzó a darse cuenta de la afluencia de más personas, en especial de un rubio que acababa de entrar por la gran puerta. Los encajes en sus mangas no eran tan detallados como sus facciones y aun así lo poco que se veía de su rostro era grato de admiración.

Decidió darle un último sorbo a la bebida que estaba en su copa—seguro era vino, quién sabe— y se encaminó a cruzar el salón de baile; no obstante, apenas dio un paso dentro de este, salió golpeando a unas tres personas que solo querían seguir divirtiéndose. Quizá cruzar en línea recta no era la solución. Se acomodó su máscara y trató de volver a encontrar al extraño entre la multitud. Desde donde se encontraba, se paró de puntillas y levantó el rostro para ver si podía volver a toparse con su mirada.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, una dama de cabello castaño y peinado sencillo estaba intercambiando palabras con el hombre quien parecía reticente a lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Levantó sus cejas y al verlo avanzar hacia las baldosas, un nuevo plan surgió en su cabeza luego de escuchar como la tonada de la música cambiaba al de un violín cabalgando y esperando no ser capturado.

Frente a él, debido al cambio de canción, varias señoritas estaban caminando hacia fuera de quienes querían seguir bailando. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para ingresar sin demostrar lo desesperado que estaba por hablar con aquel ángel rubio. Sin preguntar, tomó de la mano a una dama de cabello azabache y la llevó a la pista de baile, si lograba cambiar de pareja en el momento adecuado tal vez lograría cruzar a las personas que bailaban y llegar hasta él.

Podía sentir en sus tímpanos cómo las cuerdas del violín se tensaban al ritmo de su corazón, sus pies se deslizaban sobre las baldosas como si estás hubieran sido cubiertas con mantequilla. Como nunca, la dama con la que bailaba carecía de su atención, puesto que esta se encontraba completamente centrada en el giro que daría para avanzar hacia la segunda fila de personas. El candelabro sobre su cabeza se reflejaba en el suelo y para cuando bajo la mirada, se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista al hombre.

Alexander negó repetidas veces sintiendo como el listón que mantenía su cabello pelirrojo en su lugar perdía fuerza. Una nueva dama en sus manos y su mirada perdida en el otro lado del salón donde volvió a encontrar al hombre. Evitó despegarla de este, pero el cambio de dirección en los pasos, lo obligó a hacerlo. Por tercera vez cambiaba de pareja y algo le decía que la canción también estaba por terminar.

Pensó que, si esta se detenía y él aún no había cruzado el salón, igual le sería más fácil hacerlo. Un crescendo en la tonada acompañado por las cuerdas de la orquesta, le dieron el suficiente valor para seguir dando vueltas y confiar en que el destino haría su trabajo. Con lo poco que había visto del hombre ya se había imaginado varias cosas que, ni siquiera la dama que lo guiaba en esta sección del baile, podía borrar de su subconsciente.

Era extraño ser guiado en un baile por una mujer, aunque obviamente no era desagradable, al menos así le daba tiempo para pensar en un tema del que hablar con el desconocido para cuando la música sea absorbida por el silencio.

Pie izquierdo.

Pie derecho.

Manos en los hombros.

No, en la cintura.

Una vuelta, dos, tres.

Y un último aliento porque se quedó sin ellos en el instante en que supo que había logrado cambiar de pareja para el final. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir la mano de su acompañante en su espalda baja y reconocer esa sonrisa y ojos aún más cerca a pesar de la máscara.

—No sabía que te gustaban las fiestas del Barón von Steuben, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Si no conocen al barón sepan que sí hacía fiestas y también era abiertamente gay, así que ya se imaginarán lo que sucedía ahí. También el barón era amigo de estos dos tórtolos. Busqué qué rayos era "laces" y al parecer eran cordones o encaje, por eso la época revolucionaria, pero en IG varias personas lo estaban tomando como los listones con los que se amarran el cabello así que también los incluí. Gracias por leer mi línea única de diálogo.


	8. VIII. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por este motivo, cuando lo encontró sentado junto a él en la subasta más importante del año organizada por la familia Frederick, múltiples emociones salieron de repente de su escondite, dejándolo por cuestión de segundos sin sus habilidades básicas de habla. Y eso, para Alexander Hamilton, era la completa perdición.

Incluso había llegado temprano para sentarse en la parte más cercana del escenario. Durante años y luego de salir unas cuantas veces, Alexander Hamilton aún se sentía en capacidad de hacer que John Laurens recurriera a sus más bajos instintos. La última vez que se habían encontrado lo pudo demostrar con una sola orden, una pequeña sucesión de palabras y si quería que se repitiese de nuevamente solo tenía que pedirlo.

No obstante, las situaciones de la vida no siempre fueron las ideales y mucho menos les favorecieron estando juntos, por lo que ambos habían decidido tomar caminos separados. Aquella decisión fue a mejor, claro si se hubiera hecho en buenos términos, no como en realidad había terminado todo. En resumen, la tensión que existía entre los dos hombres era capaz de ser cortada con un cuchillo, pero su mutuo disgusto lograba ocultarla como debía.

Por este motivo, cuando lo encontró sentado junto a él en la subasta más importante del año organizada por la familia Frederick, múltiples emociones salieron de repente de su escondite, dejándolo por cuestión de segundos sin sus habilidades básicas de habla. Y eso, para Alexander Hamilton, era la completa perdición.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó por lo bajo girando su paleta para la subasta.

El número 79 era el que le había tocado.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú —guardó unos segundos de silencio, Alex sabía que aún faltaba el golpe, siempre había uno—. Cierto, una persona como tú no debería estar en eventos como estos.

Y ahí estaba. De hecho, John tenía cierto punto, alguien con el apellido Hamilton ni se podría imaginar estar en un lugar como este. Tampoco debería estar usando un traje como el que Alex había decido vestir, ni unos zapatos de una marca italiana de nombre extraño. Pero la vida tenía sus sorpresas y quién diría que, debido a su separación, el azabache sería capaz de ascender en el lado este de Manhattan.

—¿Ya te casaste? —devolvió el golpe sin vergüenza— Escuché el rumor que los Laurens planeaban una gran fiesta, supuse que...

—Mi hermano, Harry —interrumpió—. Él se va a casar, estamos ansiosos por la unión.

Las cejas de Alex se elevaron de curiosidad—sí, solo era eso—, saber que su ex aún estaba disponible le provocó una sensación en el pecho, la ignoró por completo y desvió su atención a la paleta del mayor.

—Viniste temprano —señaló con su mirada el número en la paleta. Era el diecisiete.

—La subasta me interesa, ese uniforme, lo necesito —un brillo feroz iluminó los ojos avellana de John.

El alma de Alex cayó al suelo al igual que la alarma en su cabeza salió despedida.

—¿El uniforme? —eligió utilizar una táctica evasiva.

—Guerra de la independencia, materiales originales.

—Oh ese —susurró por lo bajo.

—No te hagas el tonto, sé que vienes por el mismo —la sonrisa ladeada de John creció porque sabía que era verdad—. Olvídalo, Alexander, sabemos quién se merece más ese uniforme.

El director de la subasta subió al escenario y fue introduciendo a los asistentes a los objetos que serían vendidos al mejor postor, siendo cualquiera el que participe obligado a pagar la suma, aunque no terminara llevándoselo a casa. Así la casa subastadora se llevaba más dinero del previsto, era simple, rápido y justo si eras de clase alta.

—El primer objeto se trata de un uniforme mantenido en excelentes condiciones de la guerra de la independencia americana. Utilizado por uno de los aide-de-camp del general Washington. La puja empieza en $13.500. Cabe recalcar que son materiales originales.

Dos asistentes quitaron la tela que cubría el objeto antes mencionado. El azul que caracterizaba los uniformes aún se veía intacto, las dobles cadenas de botones dorados, la camisa suelta de color blanco y los pantalones del mismo tono, pero de diferente acabado se veían intactos. Ambos hombres perdieron el aliento por unos cuantos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que debían empezar a levantar sus paletas.

—Moriste en el proceso, Laurens —contraatacó Hamilton colocando su mano sobre la pierna de su acompañante. De alguna forma debía desconcentrarlo.

—Juegas sucio, Hamilton —ignoró al de origen caribeño, mientras el precio del uniforme no hacía más que subir por los aires.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Sabes qué también recuerdo? —no esperó a que el menor respondiera, sino que él mismo lo hizo— Lo intenso que te ponías en las cartas.

—No mientas, las amabas —resopló riendo e invadiendo un poco de su espacio personal susurró en su oído—: por algo eran personales.

Por el cuello de John cruzó un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, dirigiendo toda la sangre a una zona en específico. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura, no podía dejar que Alexander ganara la partida. Con ellos todo era un juego, incluso el amor.

—Y por lo mismo las mías no se han podido rastrear —dijo con el mismo tono usado por Alex hace unos momentos—. Cuentan con tanto detalle que cualquier cura se caería de su silla y regresaría al Vaticano para ser excomulgado por lo que acaba de leer.

La cifra subía a $20.000 en solo tres minutos.

—Tienes razón y eso no quita que hayas quedado impactado por la longitud de mi...

—Nariz —intervino antes de que expusiera algo más sugerente—. Una pena que hasta eso haya cambiado por la época. Eras más lindo de pelirrojo.

—Y tú de rubio, pequitas —jugueteó con la corbata del aludido con la excusa de enderezarla.

—También tenías otras cualidades secretas.

—La última vez que nos vimos creo que dejé en claro que aún están bajo mi poder —levantó las cejas con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en sus labios—. Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida.

Estaban tan absortos en ellos que habían olvidado por completo la subasta. Incluso cuando el conteo había empezado.

—Pues estoy dispuesto a que me lo recuerdes.

Uno.

—Por mí perfecto, solo di el lugar y la hora.

Dos.

—Te mataría venir a Carolina. Me voy a quedar unos días, podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo.

Tres.

—Trato hecho.

Vendido.

—¡¿Qué?! —la burbuja en la que estaban metidos se reventó al girarse a ver a quien había comprado el uniforme.

—Uno más a la colección —con la cabeza en alto, George Frederick salió detrás de Batholomew Andrews para realizar un nuevo trato.

Ambos resoplaron en derrota; sin embargo, aúnquedaba su acuerdo, el cual no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Solo queda decirque lejos de la ciudad, en una casa de campo, ellos tuvieron su propia subasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Les prometo que no se me ocurría nada, pero luego de la sugerencia de mi hermana todo fluyó. Y Bar, este es otro universo alterno de nuestra historia. También me inspiré directamente de un capítulo de Gossip Girl.


	9. IX. Ice Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si le preguntaban a Alex nunca diría que estaba enojado con él, porque en realidad no podía, ni cuando él decía que aquel—que él—había sido un momento de debilidad. Porque al menos lograba ver la sonrisa en los labios del rubio cuando lo besaba. Lástima que aquello había quedado enterrado en el fin de semana. Fuera de este, no eran nadie y nunca lo habían sido.

Esta era la tercera vez en la semana que Alex se despertaba solo en su cama. No podía creerlo, había encontrado a la persona indicada; sin embargo, este continuaba en la negación y él no se creía capaz de empujarlo hasta la desesperación para que aceptara sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Lo que ambos llevaban parecía decodificado en algún extraño lenguaje morse del cuál las únicas palabras que importaban eran los mensajes del rubio que decían:

"Te necesito"

Los fines de semana.

Y él que le respondía:

"Estoy en casa, ven"

Los hielos del café helado que traía John como ofrenda de paz ya se habían derretido y en la mesita de noche solo quedaba la aureola de agua alrededor de la base circular del vaso. Era increíble cómo terminaba siempre aceptando las propuestas del mayor, lo peor es que le importaban poco y no sabía si eso reflejaba su propia baja estima, pero al menos lograba tocar el cielo por unos cuantos minutos que es lo que duraba la gloria eterna.

Si le preguntaban nunca diría que estaba enojado con él, porque en realidad no podía, ni cuando él decía que aquel—que él—había sido un momento de debilidad. Porque al menos lograba ver la sonrisa en los labios del rubio cuando lo besaba. Lástima que aquello había quedado enterrado en el fin de semana. Fuera de este, no eran nadie y nunca lo habían sido.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar de nuevo? —le susurró contra el cabello y aunque este se encontraba todo revuelto por sus propios dedos, el mayor no pudo sonreír por lo suaves al tacto que eran los rizos del pelirrojo.

—Imagina que fue una casualidad —soltó a la nada esperando que John no lo escuchara—. Fue una casualidad que tuvieras mi número y también lo fue que yo estuviera a esta hora en la casa.

—Esto está mal —respondió sentándose de repente como si su cerebro hubiera vuelto a ser conectado.

—La concepción del bien y del mal están sobrevaloradas —se volteó dándole la espalda, la sábana aún sobre su cintura, ya se sabía la rutina de lo que venía.

—Lo está, ¿no?

Detrás de él, escuchó como John se subía el pantalón, no iba a cometer el error de verlo irse, no de nuevo.

—Depende, si querías hacerlo... —se quedó pensando unos segundos no sabiendo muy bien cómo terminar aquella frase.

Este no era el momento de hacerse el sufrido, tenía que haber alguna razón por la que John no quisiera que nadie supiera de lo suyo. Necesitaba haberla porque de otra forma, él mismo se había lanzado por barranco sin fondo de alguien que solo lo estaba jalando al vacío con todo su consentimiento. Varias veces había intentado presionarlo a hablar, pero aquello solo había hecho que John desviara el tema a otras actividades con las que estaba más a gusto y por ende él le seguía la corriente.

—Solo por el fin de semana.

—No te vayas —musitó para sí, pero John lo escuchó, él reconoció su voz sobre los pensamientos que lo atormentaban—. Por favor.

Unos sonidos diferentes, antes de que John se abrochara la camisa y saliera, fueron registrados por Alex, quien al notar como la puerta se cerraba, se sentó en el colchón. Debía dejar de poner sus emociones al descubierto. Sí, a partir de la próxima vez solo sería lo que John necesitaba en ese momento y luego nada más. No pudo haber momento más adecuado para notar la nota que el rubio le había dejado.

"Te espero en Spring a las cinco"

  
Con rapidez revisó la hora y exactamente le quedaban quince minutos. Antes de salir despedido a la cafetería que quedaba a unas dos manzanas de su apartamento, se acomodó el cabello—obviamente ya vestido—y salió corriendo sin evaluar las otras posibilidades por las que John le habría escrito la nota. En su pecho solo rebotaba una y era que finalmente iba a acabar lo suyo. Sus dolores de cabeza tenían un día del juicio y ese día parecía ser hoy.

No se iba a mentir, pero otra parte de sí aún le dolía que aquel fuera el final de la historia. Por ese mismo motivo, se acercó a la caja y pidió la orden que en una sola ocasión había escuchado a John comprar. Al darse vuelta, ahí estaba esperándolo en la misma mesa en la que lo encontró la primera vez.

—Esta vez compré el café —levantó el vaso y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa, ni para el uno o para el otro.

—Quédate —susurró. Alex se había quedado perplejo ante la petición.

—¿Qué?

—Me pediste que me quedara y fue ahí que me di cuenta de todo. De nosotros —suspiró dibujando formas sobre la mesa con el agua que caía de del café helado— y me sentí terrible. Te he estado usando, Alex, para mi beneficio y ahora más que una persona horrible, soy un amigo horrible. Por eso luego de lo que te quiero decir, por favor, no lo merezco, pero quédate.

Mientras John hablaba, Alex no podía hacer más que mover sus piernas en nerviosismo, sabía lo que se venía, se lo temía desde un inicio cuando ambos aceptaron ser solo algo de fin de semana. Pero ahora más que nunca le estaba doliendo. Generalmente, él era el que rompía los corazones; no obstante, en este instante estaba viendo como John Laurens tomaba el suyo y lo abría como si estuviera diseccionándolo.

—Te escucho —levantó la mirada cuando lo dijo al igual que John—. Un solo golpe, ¿sí? No seas tan desalmado.

Antes de siquiera escucharlo, John habló:

—Te amo y no debería ponerte en esta posición después de cómo te he hecho sentir, pero... Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

Ambos guardaron silencio y pestañearon sintiendo como la tensión en el ambiente crecía entre ambos.

—Nada, John sigue. No dije nada de nada —sus labios se juntaron y formaron una línea de inexpresión que contrastaba con lo abiertos que estaban sus ojos.

La risa incrédula del mayor se sobrepuso sobre la música genérica del Café al que habían ido, aquella sería una de las memorias más extrañas que ambos tendrían de su futura relación.

—Nunca podré olvidar cómo me miraste la primera vez, tú en esa fila y yo en esta mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A No me gustó como quedó, pero en parte sí, es medio raro. Es como que sí pero no, pero sí. Creo que es porque no me gusta el café.


	10. X. Rainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta después de unos minutos que notó al hombre al otro lado de la calle. Inclinó la cabeza tratando de descifrar qué era lo que hacía sin paraguas antes de recordar que él tampoco había salido con uno. Aunque eso no era todo lo que había le llamado la atención, ese cabello y también esa postura iluminaba levemente un vago recuerdo y entonces, como cuando se enciende un fuego artificial, su cerebro se llenó de luces.

Estaba saliendo más tarde de lo usual, en especial tratándose de Nueva York, aquello no era lo más ideal. Trabajar en un periódico estando a mitad de su carrera había sido el sueño de su vida. Al mismo tiempo que podía estudiar, ganaba experiencia y un poco de dinero que le servía para comprar uno que otro material o incluso pagar la mitad que le tocaba de su apartamento compartido.

La cuestión en este momento no era llegar tarde al trabajo sino salir luego del horario habitual. El barrio en el que vivía no era el más seguro ni el más bonito, pero le servía para darle acogida cuando llegaba agotado con proyectos y entregas semanales en la columna que escribía. Era extraño ya que de alguna forma gracias a los maleantes que rondaban esa zona se sentía seguro, más o menos como si llevara un cartel neón pegado en su frente que lo identificaba como habitante del lugar.

Sin embargo, aquella confianza se evaporaba de su pecho cuando llegaba a altas horas de la noche. Quién le podía asegurar que los ladrones tuvieran lentes para ver en medio de la oscuridad, ¿y si lo confundían con alguien que les debía algo? Esa, aunque sonaba poco probable, era la que menos le agradaba, es decir, cuántas personas con cabello negro y ojos cafés había en Estados Unidos. Está bien, esa era la que más le preocupaba, especialmente por su origen.

Bien podían ir tras inmigrantes o personas de habla hispana o... quizá le estaba dando muchas vueltas a un solo pensamiento porque ya llevaba media hora esperando en la parada de bus y nadie más estaba por ahí para hacerle compañía. En general, el bus era puntual y a menos que se hubiera averiado, Alex no encontraba explicación para su demora y no se le hacía gracioso que hace unos momentos había empezado a llover.

Al inicio creía que se trataba de otra llovizna de las que había antes de las lluvias fuertes de abril; no obstante, cuando menos lo supo esta se había intensificado, haciendo que las hebras de su cabello largo se le pegaran en la frente e incluso uno que otro mechón se metiera en su boca. Él escupió y se secó con su puño húmedo debido al pequeño techo de la parada que en realidad servía más para cuando había sol.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta después de unos minutos que notó al hombre al otro lado de la calle. Inclinó la cabeza tratando de descifrar qué era lo que hacía sin paraguas antes de recordar que él tampoco había salido con uno. Aunque eso no era todo lo que había le llamado la atención, ese cabello y también esa postura iluminaba levemente un vago recuerdo y entonces, como cuando se enciende un fuego artificial, su cerebro se llenó de luces.

—¿John Laurens? —dijo, debajo de su aliento, y caminó unos cuantos metros lejos de la parada para verlo desde otro ángulo, antes de llamarlo por su nombre y hacer el ridículo sino se trataba de él.

Había llegado a una esquina que se parecía mucho a las anteriores por las que había pasado. Dos años en Nueva York y aún lograba perderse con facilidad. Cualquiera podría pedir indicaciones o incluso esperar a que se calmase el mal clima, pero para John aquella no era una opción. Prefería descubrirlo por sí mismo antes de intercambiar palabras con un desconocido, más porque ya le había pasado una vez y terminó avergonzado debido a su acento sureño que no era el más entendible.

Lo único que tenía para ubicarse era la parada de autobús que estaba frente a él. Y aunque ni siquiera sabía por dónde ese bus pasaba, la certeza de que aún se encontraba en la civilización lo tranquilizaba un poco. Por lo bajo maldijo al frío de la gran manzana, en comparación con los días cálidos de Carolina del Sur esto, aunque intuía que era el inicio de la temporada de lluvia, se sentía como si estuviera en el Polo Norte.

Unos pasos detrás suyo pusieron sus cinco sentidos alerta y fue sorprendido cuando dejó de sentir la lluvia golpeando su rostro, al menos la mayoría de la lluvia. Con curiosidad giró para comprobar con sus propios ojos aquel acto de magia, ya que no se podía imaginar a ningún neoyorquino siendo amable, no estaba en su sangre. La sonrisa que lo saludó le dio la razón, el hombre no solo no era un nativo de la ciudad que nunca dormía, sino que había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de la selva de cemento que ya parecía uno.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Hola, John —esa misma mirada que recordaba bien el día de su partida le daba la bienvenida atrasada a su reino—. Creo que ya es algo nuestro conocernos durante situaciones poco usuales.

La respuesta que el mayor le dio fue un abrazo completo. Mientras Alex aún sostenía su abrigo sobre ambos, los brazos de John envolvieron el pecho de su amigo. Después de tantos años sin verlo, encontrar una cara conocida entre la multitud era un gran alivio para él. Eso y que siempre hubo ese "¿Y si...?" que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a explorar por miedo a adulterar la amistad que tenían. Pero esa era una conversación para otro día.

—¡Alex! Es bueno verte —sin despejarse de él aprovechó par guardar este momento en lo más seguro de su subconsciente.

—Dime que acabas de llegar a la ciudad, John Laurens. Porque cualquier buen amigo se dignaría a avisarme que estaba por aquí.

—¿No? Es muy raro que justamente alguien que no has visto en años se encuentre contigo el primer día. Más raro contando que Nueva York es inmensa —explicó pasando su brazo por la cintura de su compañero y empezando a caminar—. Agradécele a mi falta de brújula biológica, me he perdido más veces de las que estoy orgulloso para contar.

—¿Por dónde vives? ¿A dónde es que vas con esta lluvia? —inquirió con curiosidad, después de este encuentro era más que obvio que se volverían a ver.

—Lenox Hill, vivo cerca de allá —señaló en círculos hacia ninguna dirección en específico.

—Si caminas unas dos cuadras bajando de aquí, llegas. Es decir —explicó—, si seguías de largo, no nos hubiéramos encontrado.

—¿Lo llamas suerte?

—Más bien destino.

—Coincidencia.

—Las coincidencias no existen o bien son patrones o eres la distracción personal de la vida misma —rio saltando sobre un charco— y me dolería pensar que se trata de la última.

John evaluó la idea en silencio unos segundos y miró a Alex, siendo él el más bajo de los dos y al llevar el abrigo, se tenía que encorvar un poco para caber y seguirle el paso, pero no le importó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me tienes en tu búsqueda privada de desaparecidos?

—Desde que volviste a Carolina, John —su tono animado cambió—. Pensé que me habías eliminado de tu vida.

—No necesariamente —puso su índice sobre sus labios pensando—, pero ahora que me encontraste, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día. Y quiero detalles.

Aquello pareció animar al menor, quien asintió sin dudarlo, y no se detuvieron en su caminata hasta que la luvia se detuvo y, al mismo tiempo, habían llegado al apartamento de Alex.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Sería ser muy cínico el culpar al destino por lo que sucedió después, porque de hecho parecía ser obra suya que el foco de la entrada a los condominios se hubiera encendido justo cuando Alex le preguntó aquello. Aun así, John juraría que eso no fue lo que lo impulsó a responder:

—Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Ayer se me vino la imagen perfecta para este día por lo que me basé en esa al escribir esto. Me imaginé a Alex cubriendo a John con su abrigo y morí de amor. Además tuve la canción perfecta para escribir "Lloviendo estrellas" y aquí tienen. 


	11. XI. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida te daba sorpresas y ahí estaba en el momento más feliz de esta, con todo lo que pudo haber deseado alguna vez y también con un problema del tamaño, literal, de un pavo real.

Si le hubieran preguntado a John cómo se veía en unos años en el futuro, seguramente no hubiera dicho en Nueva York, con casa y trabajo propio, ni siquiera con un hijo o casado con el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, la vida te daba sorpresas y ahí estaba en el momento más feliz de esta, con todo lo que pudo haber deseado alguna vez y también con un problema del tamaño, literal, de un pavo real.

Suerte o mala suerte, al menos tenía a Alex para acompañarlo en su misión de supervivencia. Además, él tenía toda la culpa ya que el dueño del animal era su amigo británico con demasiado dinero como para que este sea legal. Y era mejor pensar en aquello que en el desorden luego de veinte minutos provocados por ellos dos al no saber el funcionamiento del pent-house en el que se hospedaba George Frederick para sus visitas a Nueva York.

—¡Cuidado! —esperó a que el botón que Alex había presionado no fuera el de la entrada al calabozo del que su amigo había alardeado hace unas fiestas.

—¿Eso es una barra de ensalada? —ambos vieron como el piso de madera se abrió y dejó al descubierto, entre la sala, el comedor y la cocina, una isla rectangular.

—Lo es y ya deja eso, hay que seguir buscando a Guillermo antes de que George regrese.

—Ha pasado menos de media hora, no va a volver —Alex sostuvo de los hombros a John a quien se le estaba empezando a notar la vena de la frente.

—Igual no importa. Lo acabo de decir y es más que seguro que tenga cámaras por todos los lados. Listo, no olvides venir a mi ejecución —negó repetidas veces tratando de soltarse de su esposo.

Alex soltó un pequeño sonido entre una risa y un resoplido al ver cómo los rizos de John se soltaban de su moño por mover la cabeza con tanta rapidez. En lo único que pudo pensar para que se calmara un poco fue en silenciarlo y como no tenía un control remoto para aquello, recurrió al método clásico y junto sus labios en un solo beso que detuvo las réplicas del mayor de inmediato.

Sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, las manos de Alex vagaron a la mejilla de John y sostuvieron su rostro tratando de demostrarle con ese pequeño gesto que todo estaría bien. Al inicio, John estaba más sorprendido que aliviado, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que se acostumbrara al toque y dejara a su mente ser libre. Debido a lo repentino que todo fue, sus brazos estaban atrapados entre sus pechos por lo que Alex era el que tenía completo dominio sobre la duración del beso.

—No se va a acabar el mundo, Jack.

Antes de que John pudiera responder, se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría, era imposible medir la cantidad de aire que salió expedida de los pulmones del mayor cuando reconoció a quien entraba como Samuel Seabury.

—Casi me matas del susto —reclamó al notar que estaba solo—. ¿Y George?

—Le dije que se adelantara al spa, se le olvidó su esencia especial para su piel y me ofrecí a llevárselo —explicó entrando al baño—. ¿Guillermo?

—¿Ese es el baño? —Alex señaló la gran puerta de color negro que parecía cubierta de marcas.

—Obvio —levantó una ceja al no entender la sorpresa del azabache—. Me van a decir qué hace nuestro pavo real en el baño o lo tengo que adivinar. Vaya, sacaron la isla.

Con un movimiento rápido, Samuel volvió a presionar el botón y esta se escondió bajo el piso como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. La bola disco sobre la sala fue reemplazada por el candelabro que en el inicio estaba, al mismo tiempo en que los sillones se alinearon a su posición original.

—Deberían de tener un manual para eso —musitó John.

—Supongo que había uno, aunque no es tan complicado una vez que te acostumbras —se encogió de hombros minimizando la magnitud del problema.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Alex quien no había dicho casi nada.

—¡Casi le da un ataque de pánico a mi esposo por sus botones! —gritó un poco demasiado fuerte que sin John hubiera sido algo mucho peor.

En los brazos de Samuel, el pavo real de color azul y plumas variadas los observaba con suficiencia como si nada de esto era su culpa y ellos habían sido parte de su diversión personal. Si estuviera en las manos de Alex, Guillermo no llegaría a la cena de fin de año.

—Alexander —lo tomó del brazo—, no le hables así a Samuel.

—No le estaba hablando a él —cruzó miradas con el pavo real—. Dile a George que, si nos vuelve a engañar para cuidar a Guillermo, el pavo recordará el día en que vino a este mundo.

De uno de los parlantes una voz conocida le respondió:

—Más te vale porque si te metes con mi esposo es como si lo hicieras conmigo, Hamilton.

—¡Lo sabía! —sujetó la mano de John— Nos vamos. Me avisas, Samuel, cuando ese loco recupere la cordura.

—¡Nunca! Sammy, no olvides el extracto de vainilla y ya sabes que me gustan mis toallas bordadas.

—Sí, George —mientras John y Alex salían del pent-house, Samuel bajó a Guillermo de sus brazos y sacó su celular.

Alguien se tendría que quedar con el pavo real y el sombrero hoy le quedaba a Adolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Esto bien pudo ser una cosa hermosa sobre los ojos azul-violetas de Alex y cómo se presumen que podían ser el color favorito de John, pero en su lugar les traigo una escena que podía estar ubicada en los años en los que Philip ya se podía quedar solo en la casa o con alguien.


	12. XII. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue por eso, y para demostrarle que no sería tan complicado, que en una de esas llamadas le había recomendado tomarse unos días con Theo y dejar a los niños a su cargo. Cuando al día siguiente, le comentó la idea a Alex, él parecía más que complacido con aquello e incluso propuso llevarlos a la casa de campo para que unieran lazos con la naturaleza tal y como su abuelo Jackie lo había hecho a temprana edad.

Luego de varios años regresar a un antiguo pasatiempo y revivirlo por ocio no sonaba nada mal, por eso cuando Alex le presentó la idea de comprar una casa de campo en la que vivir durante las vacaciones de ambos, no les pareció una mala idea. Siempre le había gustado la naturaleza, así que no entendía cómo es que había logrado sobrevivir tantos años alejada de esta cuando lo más cerca de esta había sido su trabajo en el acuario.

Aunque desde su punto de vista todas las especies tenían su propio encanto, igual sentía una atracción en especial por los pájaros y su capacidad biológica e innata de que cuando llegara su momento, emprenderían el vuelo y no mirarían atrás. En su interior sabía que esa era la razón por la que los admiraba tanto, alguna vez imaginó poder ser tan libre como ellos y parecía que por fin había alcanzado ese escalón.

Con Philip dándole uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños—un día atrasado, pero qué es un día de diferencia para un abuelo—hace unos años. Los mellizos habían sido una gran sorpresa y más para Theo, su nuera, a quién la noticia le había llegado el mismo día en que entró en labor de parto. Siempre diría que la pequeña Freddie tenía la muy útil capacidad de hacerse invisible cuando sus travesuras lo ameritaban.

Ella, aunque era la mayor por unos minutos, nunca se había comportado como tal. En realidad, ese título se lo había llevado Louis quien, a pesar de tener seis años, era un niño más responsable que el propio Philip a su edad. Una sonrisa cubría sus labios cuando recordaba las llamadas a altas horas de las noches de su hijo cuando los mellizos terremotos se levantaban en la noche con hambre y su madre—con el sueño más pesado que una piedra—se había quedado dormida y por ende todo el trabajo quedaba relegado a Phil.

Fue por eso, y para demostrarle que no sería tan complicado, que en una de esas llamadas le había recomendado tomarse unos días con Theo y dejar a los niños a su cargo. Cuando al día siguiente, le comentó la idea a Alex, él parecía más que complacido con aquello e incluso propuso llevarlos a la casa de campo para que unieran lazos con la naturaleza tal y como su abuelo Jackie lo había hecho a temprana edad. Claramente aquello terminó con un pequeño sonrojo, resaltado por las secciones de cabello plateado en la cabeza de John, Alex había sonreído con orgullo al notar que aún tenía ese poder sobre su esposo.

—Es primavera, así que por aquí debe de haber algunas aves —la mano de Freddie era una miniatura comparada con la de él y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

En unos años, los mellizos crecerían y esto solo quedaría en sus memorias como un recuerdo borroso para tanto Alex y John como para los niños. La sonrisa de John creció al ver más adelante a Alex con Louis inclinados cerca de un montículo de tierra.

—¿Aves grandes?

—De cualquier tamaño —explicó como si estuviera contándole un secreto a su nieta—, hay grandes...

—¿Dan miedo?

—A eso iba, pueden ser de gran tamaño, pero con plumas tan lindas —le dio un toquecito en la nariz de la niña, haciéndola arrugar la misma— que llegan a ser especies increíbles.

—¿Has visto una así?

Volvieron a caminar para no perderle el rastro a Alex quien ya había avanzado unos cuantos árboles y se estaba adentrando más al jardín.

—Tu tío George tiene una. La próxima vez que venga a visitarlos puedes pedirle que te muestre una foto, Freds.

—¿Por qué una foto, abuelo Jackie?

La curiosidad de Freddie le recordaba a la de Phil a su edad, así que se volvió a agachar.

—No creo que quieras conocer a Guillermo, el pobre ya anda en sus años dorados... y medio irritable. Confía en mí, no quieres verlo —se levantó y continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mientras el viento levantaba las hojas verdes de los árboles que habían sobrevivido al invierno, en el suelo un camino de huellas iba desde la casa de campo hasta árboles de abedul, pinos y otras especies con hojas tan diferentes que lo único que las encerraba como árboles eran sus troncos y ramas, ya que hasta estos variaban de color.

En ese momento, escuchó un crujido cercano y su primer pensamiento fue que quizá un zorro o un mapache estaba cerca; sin embargo, aquello cambió cuando bajó la mirada y vio un cascarón azul roto en el suelo.

—Huevos de pascua —el cabello rizado de Freddie se agitó cuando sus rodillas se doblaron para recoger lo que quedaba del huevo—. No hay pajarito.

John desvió la mirada y le sacudió las manos a su nieta, con la voz temblorosa, respondió:

—Puede ser que ya nació y la madre anda cerca —por supuesto, esa era la opción menos probable porque era eso o el huevo se había caído de su nido.

—¡Jack mira! —la voz de Alex lo sacó de sus pensamientos y avanzó hasta donde su esposo estaba.

En lo alto de una rama, un pájaro con plumas grises y el pecho de un tono ocre rojizo, alimentaba a sus polluelos. Solo bastó de eso para que la sonrisa de John regresara, con la mirada perdida y las manos aún entrelazadas con Freddie, le comentó a Alex:

—Ese es un petirrojo americano y no tengo ni idea cómo las cáscaras de sus huevos llegaron hasta allá abajo —señaló con su cabeza el sendero por el que habían venido.

—Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas. Mientras estén a salvo en su nido, estarán bien —la mano de Alex estaba entrelazada con la Louis, quien dio un paso hacia atrás como si supiera que acercarse demasiado al nido solo enojaría a la hembra.

Sus ojos verdes vagaron por el resto del lugar y sin que sus abuelos se dieran cuenta, él y Freddie corrieron en dirección contraria como si lo hubieran planeado con anterioridad.

—¿Y cuándo vuelen?

—Su madre estará ahí verificando que no caigan, pero tampoco puede controlar todo lo que hagan, abuelo Jackie —rio Alex pasando sus manos por su cabello menos azabache y más cubierto de ceniza—. Mi mano está...

—Finalmente lo lograste, ¿eh? El "Jack" es todo tuyo —interrumpió pasando el brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Abuelo Jackie, quién lo diría.

—Jack, los niños.

—Son increíbles, pequeños terremotos.

—Habrá uno real si Theo se entera que los perdimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Un pequeño regalito para Bar y una muestra de qué tan distraídos y adorables estos tortolitos pueden ser.


	13. XIII. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca habían pensado que ser padres iba a ser sencillo, en especial Alex, él había aceptado cuidar a Philip mientras John solo era su novio. Si esa no era una muestra de amor verdadero, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Esto de ser padres era algo nuevo para ambos. No tanto por el horario de siestas—al menos no para Alex, quien ya lo tenía descontrolado desde que comenzó a estudiar—sino por lo que debían hacer cuando Philip se levantaba por las noches. Tampoco es que podían tener a Martha secuestrada por las noches, aunque ese furtivo pensamiento sí se le había pasado por la mente desesperada de John unas cuantas veces. Nunca habían pensado que ser padres iba a ser sencillo, en especial Alex, él había aceptado cuidar a Philip mientras John solo era su novio. Si esa no era una muestra de amor verdadero, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Aún estando en la universidad, presentando trabajos y quedándose hasta tarde, Alex encontraba relajante la actividad que significaba interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para ver que Phil estuviera bien. Incluso con John habían llegado a un acuerdo de que de cinco veces que el niño se levantara, dos serían para su novio y tres para él. La razón era simple, Alex a esas horas siempre estaba despierto, por lo que despertar a John cuando él podía ver qué sucedía con su hijo, era más una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero llegaba un momento en donde, aunque se tuviera la intención, el cuerpo simplemente no daba para más y luego de dos semanas seguidas haciendo aquello, era obvio que no iba a ser nada saludable. Con la mirada en Phil, quien finalmente se estaba quedando dormido en su cuna, los ojos de Alex, como si escucharan un barómetro, se cerraban al ritmo imaginario del instrumento.

—Tienes que descansar —la voz de John lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sin voltear la mirada, Alex lo conocía tan bien que sabía que este estaba con la manta de lana blanca alrededor de sus hombros, la camisa que usaba para dormir y que le quedaba dos tallas más grandes e incluso las pantuflas que Herc les había regalado luego de salir del hospital. Al sentir su cabeza recostándose en su hombro—a pesar de que John era más alto—, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

—Tengo toda la mañana para hacerlo —metió su mano dentro de la manta y acercó a John en un abrazo—. Es nuestro pequeño extraño. Míralo, Jack.

—Pip tiene la suerte de tenerte de nuevo como padre, Alex —le depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Suerte? No. Al menos no mía. Yo soy el afortunado y tú eres el de la suerte —susurró con sus ojos iluminados por la lucecita sobre la cuna de Philip.

—Vamos a dormir, tienes un examen importante —le recordó tratando de darle vuelta y regresar a su cama.

—Es sociología, sé todo sobre cómo ser social con las personas. Hago amigos todo el tiempo en las fiestas.

—No estudio lo mismo que tú, pero sé que de eso no se trata la asignatura —rio en voz baja, ahora intentando con dos brazos mover a Alex de la cuna—. Alexander, mañana seguirá ahí.

—Y será un día mayor y esos días se convertirán en semanas, en meses y cuando menos lo notemos estará dando sus primeros pasos o hablando, crecerá, saldrá a fiestas, se irá a la universidad —la sonrisa casi imperceptible no hacía más que crecer en el rostro de Alex—. Después de todo eso, solo quedaremos los dos.

En ese momento, John pudo sentir el instante exacto en que su boca se secó. Alexander Hamilton había imaginado la vida perfecta con ellos y su pequeña y linda familia, Alexander Hamilton estaba pensando en mantenerse, por primera vez en su vida, estable en un solo lugar, Alexander Hamilton los estaba proyectando en un futuro donde seguían juntos y el corazón de John no sabía si explotar de felicidad plena o llorar porque aquello parecía tan irreal en su otra vida.

Se había quedado sin palabras que pronunciar.

Excepto una.

—Te amo.

Fue simple, una corta expresión, dos palabras y cinco letras, lo suficiente.

—Está bien, ya entendí, vamos a dormir.

Esa fue la siesta más larga que Alexander Hamilton tendría en mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Por primera vez me siento satisfecha con que este sea corto y es que amo como quedó, pocas palabras, mucho que decir. Y sí ocurre en el mismo universo del anterior shot, así que apariencias del musical.


	14. XIV. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo más básico en el ser humano era la cocina y Alexander Hamilton simplemente no tenía dicha capacidad.

Desde que John se lo propuso supo que era una mala, no, terrible idea. Cuando empezaron a salir, Alex le había hecho una confesión muy profunda y personal de la que se avergonzaba porque se trataba de algo que cualquiera persona en sus cinco sentidos podría hacer. Lo más básico en el ser humano era la cocina y Alexander Hamilton simplemente no tenía dicha capacidad.

Lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue la reacción de John ante aquello, y es que ni siquiera se burló o dijo uno de los tantos comentarios que podía haber hecho. Definitivamente se había ganado la lotería al encontrar a John entre tantas personas. Sin embargo, él sabía ahora su oscuro secreto y haría todo lo posible para que Alex no se sintiera menos. Por supuesto, una de esas cosas incluía aprender a cocinar con clases impartidas por el único, maestro del arte culinario, John Laurens.

—Hoy es el día —le informó asomando la cabeza dentro de la oficina de Alex.

—Estás loco, yo no voy a hacerlo.

—Lo harás y bajo mi supervisión —la sonrisa divertida de John no hacía más que crecer.

—En serio, Jack, no. Estoy ocupado y...

—Yo estaré ocupado —sus manos se ciñeron en su cintura, en una postura demasiado intimidante tratándose del hombre con el cabello rizado—, por eso solo vigilaré que no quemes la cocina. Primero sacas esa pechuga de pollo que está en la nevera, la lavas y pones a hervir el agua...

—¿La pechuga dentro del agua?

—Cuando hierva el agua —repitió girando su cabeza al pasillo como si tuviera visión de rayos x y pudiera observar su computadora en la mesa del comedor—. Ahí pones el pollo, sal, achiote, ajo y una pizca de jengibre.

—¿Así nada más? Me voy a quemar la lengua si pruebo la sal —trató de defenderse, en sus planes de hoy no estaba cocinar.

—Por eso no lo harás.

—¿Y si queda salado?

—Solo es una cucharada, Alex, no tiene ciencia —su cejo se frunció y continuó—: Luego picas rápido la mitad de una cebolla en cuatro y la mitad del pimiento que hay en la nevera, es solo la mitad de un pimiento.

—¿La mitad de la mitad del pimiento?

—¿Qué?

—Me estás diciendo eso, que hay la mitad de un pimiento en la nevera y a esa mitad solo corto la mitad, ¿es así? —se movió hacia un lado dejando las gafas en el escritorio.

—Técnicamente —John encogió sus hombros, pasando su peso de un pie al otro—, pero no te quedes en eso y no olvides lavar la cebolla.

—La voy a lavar tres veces —musitó cruzado de brazos, ya había pasado antes que él terminaba llorando por lo que sea que expedía el vegetal y hacía que los ojos de Alex se irritaran.

—Le vas a quitar todas las vitaminas.

—Al menos mis ojos no van a sufrir.

—Da igual, después cuando hierva de nuevo, porque si se baja el agua tienes que ponerle un poco más, tiras eso ahí y dejas que vuelva a hervir —dio pequeños toques sobre sus labios y lo meditó unos segundos—. También le echas el "truco del sabor" y cuando ya esté listo, me avisas.

—¿Quieres que haga todo eso? ¿Yo solo?

—Estoy seguro de que ya lo memorizaste, Alex —levantó ambas cejas en un duelo silencioso de miradas.

No bastó de más, Alex se levantó de su silla y cerró la oficina. Si John le ponía ese reto, haría todo por dejarlo con la boca abierta. Con la frente en alto, bajó la escalera de dos en dos, mientras se arremangaba la camisa y sostenía su cabello en una coleta alta. Tragó saliva y contó hasta cinco antes de ingresar al campo de batalla.

Primero necesitaba encontrar el pollo dentro de la nevera, aquello fue sencillo, al menos hasta que vio cómo se veía sin cocinar o freír.

—Este es, ¿cierto? —colgando de su mano, le mostró la bolsa a John desde el mesón de la cocina abierta.

—Sí, le sacas la sangre y ya sabes qué hacer —a la vez que Alex rompía la funda, John se sentaba en la mesa y continuaba realizando las llamadas necesarias a los invitados de su boda.

—Aquí vamos.

Toda la información con la que su prometido lo había bombardeado hace un momento estaba colapsando dentro de su cerebro, dando vueltas en círculos y cambiando de orden sin siquiera tener el control sobre aquello. Lavó el pollo como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo y llenó una olla con agua como si fuera una canasta en el Nilo puso la pechuga a descansar en las profundidades de sus aguas y encendió la hornilla.

—Eso no se ve bien —farfulló rascándose el borde de su barba.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada. Todo está perfecto —sonrió con fuerza, demostrando exactamente lo contrario.

El cuello de John se estiró unos centímetros y observó lo que había hecho.

—Bueno, ya no puedes sacar el pollo. Ponle la sal y lo demás que te dije.

—¿El ajo no se va a mezclar con el agua?

—Sí, pero hiciste todo al revés, así que toca adaptar la receta.

Alex quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared o meterla en el agua que aún no se evaporaba. Ambas opciones parecían razonables y herían menos su ego que lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Le pongo todo?

—Todo.

Solo necesitó de eso para que abriera la nevera y buscara la cebolla y la mitad de la mitad del pimiento para cortarlo tal y como se lo había explicado hace lo que parecían años luz. Dejó la mitad de todo lo que necesitaría y aunque había lavado varias veces la cebolla, su esta aún mantenía intactos sus poderes de irritabilidad.

—Aléjate más de la cebolla —los brazos de John estaban sosteniendo su cabeza sobre el mesón, había dejado de lado las llamadas y solo lo miraba montar el primer circo protagonizado por su ego lastimado, con actuaciones especiales de especias extrañas e invitados como el pollo y los vegetales que no lloraban porque no tenían glándulas lagrimales.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —continuó cortando, aunque el escozor en sus ojos era real.

Del pobre vegetal que no tenía la culpa de estar en las manos competentes de Alex, pasó a su primo lejano, el pimiento, realizando el mismo procedimiento y sobreviviendo en el proceso. La emoción en su pecho se sentía irreal, considerando que luego de poner todo lo que había picado en la olla y lo demás, el agua con pollo había adquirido un color verdoso.

—Ahora tápalo.

—Parece veneno —hizo una mueca ante semejante espectáculo—. Si te pasa algo luego de comer eso, yo no me responsabilizaré de nada. En especial porque fuiste tú el que insistió en que debía cocinar.

—Es normal que se vea así, deja al calor hacer su magia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que, de alguna forma, solo esperar hará que eso se vea más comestible?

—Así funciona —le tendió la mano, pero al recordar que seguían sucias volvió a hablar—: Lávate las manos mientras está listo, te voy a enseñar a hacer el arroz.

La sonrisa de superioridad y logro que estaba plasmada en el rostro de Alex se borró al finalizar esa frase, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al procesar lo que su prometido había dicho.

—¿Eso no fue todo?

—¿Vas a comer pollo solo? —se aguantó la risa cubriéndola con una tos más falsa que los implantes de las Kardashian—. No es tanto, de ahí queda por hacer el jugo y...

A partir de ahí, Alex dejó de pensar con claridad y en un rápido movimiento atrajo a John en un beso tratando de hacerlo parar con su último aliento y disfrutar de todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento. Pasó sus dedos por su cuello y los enterró en su cabello, inclinando la cabeza y levantándose en las puntas de sus pies para evitar que John se inclinara. Si lo pensaba mejor, estar en este instante, eso era algo por lo que valía cruzar los obstáculos que la vida le había presentado, el antídoto para el veneno de la sociedad eran espacios en el tiempo como esos, donde el pollo podía estar hirviendo y a ninguno de los dos les podía importar menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Basado en hechos reales, hoy me tuvieron secuestrada cocinando y cuando puse todo en la olla se veía de un color dudoso, ahí fue que supe qué iba a escribir. Obvio que yo sí terminé cocinando todo, no como Alex y John. Y la receta es real, así es como se hace (al menos el inicio) el arroz con pollo jajaja.


	15. XV. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevaban varios minutos tratando de escapar del frente de batalla de un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra con nombre de dudosa pronunciación. Ambos habían sido involucrados en un caso, John menos que Alexander Hamilton, pero al tratarse de su compañero de años, él podía hacer una excepción. Incluso cuando se suponía que esta era su luna de miel.

—¡No te puedes morir, Hamilton! ¡No se lo permito! —los golpes del rubio sobre el pecho del detective eran certeros, sino fueran para hacer que su corazón volviera a bombear no estarían justificados.

Llevaban varios minutos tratando de escapar del frente de batalla de un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra con nombre de dudosa pronunciación. Ambos habían sido involucrados en un caso, John menos que Alexander Hamilton, pero al tratarse de su compañero de años, él podía hacer una excepción. Incluso cuando se suponía que esta era su luna de miel.

Luego de correr esquivando balas a través de un sendero llenos de árboles y seguir el camino de rieles, lograron subir a uno de los vagones del tren, para descubrir que el golpe que Hamilton había recibido hace unas horas, sumado al agotamiento físico de su carrera a contra reloj, estaba cobrando factura. Alexander Hamilton, reconocido detective consultor, había tenido un paro cardiaco en medio de la nada y se había quedado en la mitad de una oración.

Aquello fue lo que hizo que todos los sentidos de Laurens se pusieran alerta y cerrando los ojos, pensó en todas sus clases de medicina y en una solución para que el corazón de su amigo volviera a latir. Aún escuchaba los silbidos de las balas detrás de sus pasos, la madera crujiendo al ser golpeadas y astilladas por los proyectiles y la bocina del tren anunciando su entrada y única salida.

—¡Vas a romperle las costillas! ¡John! ¡John! —Gilbert, el francés que los estaba guiando a través del caso, le advirtió con la mayor convicción que podía encontrar en ese momento antes de romper en llanto.

—¡Él tiene que vivir! ¡Maldito hijo de...! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No puedo creer que no me estés escuchando! —continuó con el masaje cardiaco que más parecían miles de pisadas sobre su pecho que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡John!

—¡Tienes que levantarte y defenderte de todo lo que te estoy diciendo, Alexander! —demandó volviendo a revisar el pulso por décima vez en un minuto— ¡Vas a burlarte con tu típica sonrisa de suficiencia! ¡Eso es lo que haces! ¡Por eso eres Alexander Hamilton!

—No hay nada más que puedas hacer, ya lleva mucho tiempo inconsciente, el cerebro...

—¡Lo sé! —gritó en dirección de Gilbert, callándolo en el acto y permitiéndose pensar de nuevo.

Lastimosamente, él no había encontrado el valor de confesarle su gran admiración al hombre que estaba en el suelo en periodo de transición—nunca diría que estaba muerto, la muerte no existía para alguien como Alexander—. En lugar de eso, había decidido casarse—gran alternativa—con una dama de renombre y dejar de lado sus aventuras con el detective. No obstante, no había considerado varias alternativas.

La primera, por más que se casara, Alexander continuaba siendo su amigo y no podía alejarlo de su vida, así que tampoco dudó en hacerlo el padrino de dicha boda, de la cual ya se estaba arrepintiendo. La segunda, su amigo tampoco lo olvidaría de la noche a la mañana, en especial por todas las aventuras que habían pasado juntos. No existía un Alexander Hamilton sin un John Laurens y tampoco un John sin un Alexander.

Eran la extraña combinación de un médico veterano de Afganistán que había regresado a la ciudad para una vida más tranquila, pero—por pura suerte—su paso se había cruzado con el del único detective consultor en el mundo—él había inventado el trabajo—, químico y músico con una personalidad un tanto sociópata. Aun así, y a pesar de los años trabajando juntos, habían formado una rutina en la que compartían cierta cotidianeidad. Se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y quizá John demasiado.

—¡Déjalo, John! ¡No hay otra forma! ¡Creo que la vida te trata de decir algo! ¡Felici—

—¡Siempre la hay! —escaneó el vagón y su mirada cayó en su abrigo— ¡Felicidades por la boda!

Esa frase.

Fue como si volviera a ese momento en cuestión de segundos, en otro tren, cuando ambos se volvieron a reencontrar luego de la ceremonia de bodas, Alexander le había dado su regalo por la ocasión, por ser su padrino, por tratarse de su mejor amigo. Con rapidez de un lince, se quitó el abrigo y comenzó a revisar en los bolsillos de este, el empaque de cuero seguía intacto.

—¿Qué eso?

—Eres un estúpido, ¿lo sabías? ¡Cretino idiota egoísta! ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para abandonarme! —sabía que Alexander lo seguía oyendo así que aprovechó eso para insultarlo— ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

La precisión de cirujano se activó en sus huesos cuando abrió el regalo y sacó una jeringa con una aguja demasiado larga.

—John... —advirtió Gilbert—, ¿estás seguro?

—¡Seré un farsante, pero no un cobarde! Te amo, idiota —entonces con la misma intensidad de esas últimas palabras, clavó la aguja en su pecho.

Un shot de adrenalina.

Por cinco segundos, John pensó que no había funcionado, que el pinchazo le había dado a otro lugar, incluso cuando todo su cerebro de médico le decía que esperara, que aún debía la sangre bombear y...

—¡Ahhhhhh! —compararlo con revivir a un muerto era ser demasiado humilde para lo que John Laurens había hecho.

Literalmente, Alexander había abierto los ojos para gritar con todo el aire que le quedaban a sus pulmones mientras corría como desquiciado al otro extremo del vagón. Eso le dio el tiempo justo a John para modular su corazón y revisar lo que había en el empaque de cuero.

"Te amo"

—¿Cretino idiota egoísta? Creo que he estado más tiempo contigo para que sepas insultar, Laurens.

Volvió a leer la nota por si se estaba equivocando, pero el mensaje no cambiaba, era el mismo: cinco letras.

—Ya cállate —con su mano sujetando la tela de su camiseta lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó.

Era como si toda la adrenalina que Alexander había recibido en un segundo, en realidad la hubiera drenado el sistema de John, porque no dudó ni un segundo en enterrar sus dedos en el cabello del pelirrojo o buscar un mejor ángulo para que el beso continuara. De lo que estaba seguro era que la felicidad infinita lo invadió cuando Alexander abrió sus labios y correspondió.

Alexander le había devuelto el beso.

—Pareces muy feliz de verme con vida —rio sintiendo una presión sobre sus costillas—. ¿Por qué mi pecho se siente como si alguien me hubiera bailado encima?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Estuve escribiendo casi mil palabras más para Titanic y no se me ocurría nada para hoy y luego recordé la película de Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras y boom. En donde John es Watson y Alex es Holmes. Obviamente, Watson y Holmes no están juntos, pero al tratarse del mes de nuestros tortolitos, no me pude resistir.


	16. XVI. Shivering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus párpados, apenas abiertos por la luz de la habitación, eran los testigos de la situación en la que se encontraba. Las piernas le temblaban y con cada vuelta, su cabeza terminaba más mareada y confundida que antes. No pudo ser más oportuno el leve cosquilleo que subió por su garganta seca, obligándolo a toser.

No sentía más que frío, congelamiento de huesos, la piel helada, sus dientes castañeando al son de una melodía invisible que se colaba debajo de sus músculos y salía expedida como vaho por su boca. El sudor bajaba por su espalda, delineando cada uno de sus nervios, de sus poros, de los vellos esparcidos en esa misma zona. Rodeando su cuerpo, solo una manta lo mantenía con el debido calor que su cuerpo debía recibir, a pesar de que, por dentro, la más leve respiración era como miles de volcanes intentando salir de sus pulmones.

Sus párpados, apenas abiertos por la luz de la habitación, eran los testigos de la situación en la que se encontraba. Las piernas le temblaban y con cada vuelta, su cabeza terminaba más mareada y confundida que antes. No pudo ser más oportuno el leve cosquilleo que subió por su garganta seca, obligándolo a toser.

—Me muero —las palabras de la boca de Alex salían lastimeras, como si le hubieran dado con una bala le hubiera perforado el pulmón—. Soldado caído, no puedo más.

Una risa. En medio de todos sus lamentos, sus oídos tapados lograron escuchar una risa genuina.

—¿Qué le pasa a papá?

Los pasos de una persona mayor, a la que no le pertenecía la pregunta, se acercaron a donde el cuerpo de Alex estaba tendido. Una melena de rizos rodeo las facciones del hombre quien colocaba el dorso de su mano sobre la frente del afectado.

—Solo tienes gripe, Alex, ni que te hubiera dado la peste —nuevamente esa dulce risa de los labios de quien parecía conocerlo—. Andas asustando al niño.

—¿Se va a mejorar? —la voz del pequeño parecía más cercana.

Unos dedos se dedicaron a surcar los cabellos de su cabeza, esa sensación le parecía la más relajante hasta el momento en lo que todo era frío o calor.

—Está exagerando. Se lo tiene bien merecido, Pip, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tu padre creyó que meterse a una piscina en febrero era la mejor idea del mundo.

Aunque su estado no fuera el mejor, Alex podía distinguir la burla que existían en esas oraciones, por lo que un gruñido salió de su boca en protesta. Un tarareo de molestia hizo que la manta se ciñera más hacia su cuerpo y su frente se sintiera húmeda luego de un toque.

—Papá dice que eres terco —los ojitos verdes de Philip miraron a Alex como si lo que dijera estuviera escrito en roca volcánica.

—Dile a papá que él también lo es —cada sílaba se sentía como una lija en su laringe.

—No hables, Alex —delineó su cuello con las puntas de sus dedos—. Deja que la pastilla haga efecto y luego de la sopa que te estoy preparando, verás que te sentirás mucho mejor.

Pequeños pasos salieron de la habitación, su lengua estaba deshidratada, el vaso con agua de la mesita de noche estaba rogándole que bebiera de ella.

—Jack... agua...

—Me voy a reír cuando te cuente todo lo que decías.

Una mano con un anillo en el dedo anular atrapó el vaso de cristal en sus dedos, acercando el borde del mismo en a los labios de Alex. Levantó la cabeza en un ángulo que le facilitara beber de este y sintió como el agua volvía a recorrer su garganta.

—Gracias, te ves lindo así.

—¿Eso es un cumplido o un delirio de enfermo?

—Ambas, sí, creo que ambas. ¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo?

—Eliza está aquí, ¿seguro que no quieres que pase?

—No, seguro parezco el espantapájaros del Mago de Oz —se quedó acomodándose entre las almohadas de la cama matrimonial y los brazos del castaño.

—Es tu mejor amiga, seguro quiere ver cómo estás.

—Me estoy muriendo, esa es la verdad —aspiró aire con fuerza, del cual solo llegó la tercera parte por la acumulación de moco en su nariz—. Sueno a ventrílocuo.

—No lo creo, ellos suenan más profesionales —bromeó.

—Estás tentando demasiado a la suerte, John Laure...

—John Hamilton-Laurens —le corrigió acercando su mano para levantarle el rostro y depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla—. Siempre me dices que debo recordártelo. En la salud y en la enfermedad decían, ¿cierto?

—... vas a saber lo que es bueno cuando ya esté en mis cinco sentidos y te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me has dicho.

—Lo dudo.

—Pruébame.

—En el estado en que estás no podría hacerlo de la manera en que quiero.

Quizá Alex no vio el guiño que su esposo le dio, pero claramente sus partes bajas lo sintieron. Su venganza cada vez parecía más dulce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Me elevo de entre los muertos, yay. Para los que no se enteraron, me enfermé y bueno, eso. ¿Quienes son cuando se enferman? Porque yo de ley soy Alex, me estoy medio muriendo y exagerando todo jajaja.


	17. XVII. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de todo y años de no verse, la boda de su amigo francés había sido la ocasión especial para avivar las llamas de su relación con altibajos y espolvorear un poco gasolina como catalizador y excusa para la noche más divertida que ambos habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Sus labios aún sabían a lo que Alex había bebido la noche anterior. El dulce del vino explotaba en sus papilas gustativas, dividiéndose en varios segmentos de texturas y sensaciones que despertaban recuerdos de lo que habían hecho. Aún frente al espejo y si movía hacia un lado su cabeza, se podían ver las sombras de sus experimentaciones. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, en su reflejo, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules podía aparentar la perfecta visión de un ángel caído del cielo.

El verdadero demonio se despertaba por las noches y quien era el santo, en aquel momento, era Alexander quien dormía plácidamente en su cama compartida. Las ondas de su cabello se desperdigaban coloreando las sábanas blancas de leguas de fuego que podían representar como el infierno había subido a su habitación. Después de todo y años de no verse, la boda de su amigo francés había sido la ocasión especial para avivar las llamas de su relación con altibajos y espolvorear un poco gasolina como catalizador y excusa para la noche más divertida que ambos habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Podía ver la forma en que sus manos acomodaban cada borde de la camisa blanca y al mismo tiempo desear el que fueran otras las que lo vistieran—o mejor, lo desvistieran—. El furtivo pensamiento cubrió sus mejillas con un tono carmesí, que se asemejaban al color en que sus labios se sentían luego de la cantidad incalculable de besos que había robado de su compañero. Sus cejas se levantaron al notar el punzante dolor de brazos cuando se colocó el saco, aún no se encontraba totalmente lúcido, pero aquello le aseguraba que había sido mejor de lo que podía imaginar.

Regresó su mirada a la cama, Alexander Hamilton, en toda su gloria desnuda, su pecho subiendo y bajando, la sábana enredada a la altura de sus caderas dejando a la vista su espalda llena de pequeños fragmentos de cielo nocturno. Simplemente era un espectáculo con entrada privada para aquellos listos para pecar, uno que él tuvo el honor y la capacidad de ser partícipe hasta que sus fuerzas se acabaron y la cordura escandalizada abandonó la habitación. No pudo evitar sentarse unos minutos para observarlo.

Aquello no tenía el derecho de terminar en un revolcón de boda que nunca sería tomado en serio. Sin percatarse, sus dedos ya estaban vagando por las pecas que ayer se habían convertido en estrellas, se inclinó esperando que nuevamente le regalara esa visión única de sus ojos violetas. Siempre había creído que era una leyenda o incluso que se habían extinguido por la selección natural, pero aquí tenía a la prueba infalible de que eran reales y antes de irse, lo que más quería era darles un vistazo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios lo obligó a pasar sus dedos por la melena de su pequeño león. Quizá debía pensarlo mejor, se volteó y con la vista en un punto fijo recordó la razón principal por la que sus caminos de había bifurcado en primer lugar. El mantener a flote una relación a distancia había sido más complicado de lo que se había previsto. Se suponía que, si uno no podría viajar al país del otro, el contrario lo haría, pero la situación económica de ambos no era la mejor y prefirieron cortar lazos, aunque eso había sido más doloroso.

Sin embargo, tener ahora a Alexander parecía un sueño hecho realidad, una señal del destino, una solución a su problema.

—¿Pensativo? —las manos de Alex habían escalado desde su espalda y ahora se encontraban surcando su pecho, la pregunta en su oído le provocó un cosquilleo.

—¿Por qué no estamos juntos?

—Ayer lo estuvimos, en varias formas anatómicamente imposibles —su índice dibujó figuras en el cuello del mayor, creando ondas de corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Aunque Alexander fuera el que escaseaba de ropa, John se sentía como el más vulnerable.

—Hablo de ahora.

—¿Quieres otra ronda? Tal vez deberíamos de modificar unas cuantas cosas, pero...

—No —lo interrumpió—, quiero decir, ese plan no estaría mal —cedió por unos segundos al notar cómo los labios de Alex en su cuello hacían que su mente escapara a otros rumbos—. Aunque después... ahora, quiero hablar de verdad.

—Está bien, hazlo —había un poco de decepción en la voz de Alex, sin embrago, la mayoría de este parecía predispuesto.

—¿Qué nos llevó a esto?

—¿Nuestra increíble química? Después de tantos años conteniendo la bomba, tenía que existir el momento preciso para explotar.

—¿Así? ¿No crees que fue un poco precipitado? Pienso que, si lo hubiéramos intentado más, quizá y solo quizá —continuó observando el punto fijo en la alfombra, tragó saliva y continuó—: esta boda no sería de nuestros amigos.

El silencio inundó la habitación, era como si todo el aire hubiera comprimido en un solo lugar en el espacio y este fuera los hombros del rubio. Su respiración se volvió seca y pensó que había sido muy apresurado decir aquello. No obstante, los dedos de Alex entrelazando los suyos lo regresó a la Tierra, donde él le entregaba toda la certeza que necesitaba.

—John Laurens —pronunció como si su nombre fuera una especie de encantamiento—, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Había sido una pregunta que no se esperaba para nada de parte del menor, le pareció dulce y extraño para la edad que tenían. Esa era el tipo de cuestiones que se resolvían en la secundaria, no en una habitación de hotel a las quién sabe cuándo de la mañana. Las palabras habían abandonado el cerebro de John, pero sus acciones continuaban siendo razonables y eso lo probó cuando asintió múltiples veces y dejó que Alex juntara sus labios.

Al final de la tarde, John tuvo que ir a una tienda para buscar maquillaje corporal que serviría como camuflaje de su noche demasiado ocupada, e incluso compró una máscara para pestañas en su intento de disimular sus verdaderas intenciones. Años después, ese pequeño frasco de maquillaje le traería recuerdos incapaces de explicar en la historia divertida que, generalmente, el padrino de bodas utilizaría para avergonzar a los novios en su boda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Tenía pensado escribir sobre cómo las diferentes versiones del Lams interactuaba entre sí, pero será para la próxima. Diviértanse con esta cosa.


	18. XVIII. Not for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En realidad, solo estaba ahí porque le había pedido salir un rato a Alexander, su novio se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en las tareas y trabajos de la universidad que incluso ya no lo reconocía por las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. Por más que vivían en el mismo apartamento, era suerte encontrar al pequeño pelirrojo fuera de su escritorio y eso lo estaba matando. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento frente al hombre que se había presentado como "Alex" se estaba arrepintiendo de entrar al café.

En una mesa cualquiera, en un café no tan alejado de la zona por la que vivía, en un día verdaderamente sacado de una película de Hollywood con un porcentaje de sesenta en _Rotten Tomatoes_ , en una ciudad que se caracterizaba por sus extraños eventos y personajes, bajo un foco de luz, se encontraba un rubio alto con ojos que parecían pertenecer al mismo cielo, con una sonrisa encantadora y hasta educado.

Frente a él, un azabache de mirada profunda, cabello casi igual de largo que el hombre en la silla, dedos intranquilos sobre la mesa, un poco de vello en el rostro y una boca que no paraba de hablar de temas que no interesaban para nada al rubio y que de hecho solo usaba para matar el rato porque en realidad estaba esperando que su novio regresara de la fila.

Ambos esperaban a alguien en esa mesa.

—En estos años la taza de mortalidad ha estado completamente en ambos bordes de la balanza, en realidad aún no llego a entender cómo es que... —el resto pasó como un silencio en blanco para los oídos del rubio quien buscaba con la mirada la melena pelirroja de quien tenía la culpa de encontrarse en aquella situación tan incómoda.

En realidad, solo estaba ahí porque le había pedido salir un rato a Alexander, su novio se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en las tareas y trabajos de la universidad que incluso ya no lo reconocía por las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. Por más que vivían en el mismo apartamento, era suerte encontrar al pequeño pelirrojo fuera de su escritorio y eso lo estaba matando. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento frente al hombre que se había presentado como "Alex" se estaba arrepintiendo de entrar al café.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —lo interrumpió, siendo sincero creía que estaban por estallarle los tímpanos de tantas vueltas que le estaba dando a la misma situación.

—¿Yo?

—Dijiste tu nombre y te sentaste como si nada, ¿esto es una conferencia privada? —levantó una de sus cejas y rogó en silencio que faltara poco para que Alexander recogiera su orden.

Maldito café vintage, ¿no podían llamarlo cuando su bebida estuviera lista como las personas normales?

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —vaya, ni siquiera se había empeñado en recordar su nombre.

—John —la respuesta fue seca, sencilla, casi cortante.

—Que curioso —una sonrisa genuina apareció en los labios del caribeño—. Ese no es el punto, te veías solo y quería hacerte compañía.

—Eso...

—De hecho, estoy esperando que se acabe el turno de alguien. Trabaja aquí y esperaba invitarlo a salir.

—Te das cuenta de que soy un completo extraño y que seguramente no me importan tus asuntos, ¿no? —con cada segundo piensa que esto había sido un error.

Está bien, quizá no era tan educado. ¿Alguien se podía imaginar una cita rápida con este tipo? Era más probable que los dinosaurios volvieran de la extinción antes de que se lograra callar.

_"John, Alexander es igual."_

_"Eso es mentira, Alexander sabe cuándo es el límite de mi paciencia."_

_"Es porque te conoce."_

_"No voy a tener dos conocidos llamados iguales, ya cállate subconsciente. Yo tengo un tipo y no es ese"_

  
—Hablar con extraños es más sencillo que hacerlo con personas que ya conoces y pueden llegar a juzgarte —analizó en una sola frase revisando su celular—. Cinco minutos.

John hizo lo mismo y observó la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde. Si el ritmo seguía así era más probable que salieran del lugar para cuando este cerrara. Por unos segundos desvió la mirada a la caja del café donde un hombre de cabello rizado y estatura promedio—aunque más alto si lo comparaba con Alex—servía varias tazas de café para luego ponerlas en fila y colocarle las demás cremas.

—¿Qué me recomiendas para un aperitivo? —el chico pelirrojo lo observó como si lo estuviera analizando, John M. Laurens nunca había visto ojos violetas.

—Eh... eh... solo vendemos café —logró pronunciar, el chico frente a el frunció el ceño, parecía que la timidez no era algo con lo que estaba muy cómodo.

—Por eso no se llaman "cafetería".

—Solo somos un "Café" —ya con más calma pudo articular, aquel gesto por parte del muchacho lo había descolocado un poco.

—Entonces dame un expresso y una lluvia de caramelo para el frapuccino de vainilla.

Después de tantos meses trabajando en el mismo lugar, John aún no entendía de qué forma la manera de atención era eficiente si se preparaba la orden del cliente al mismo tiempo que este la pedía. No obstante, a veces eso le permitía mantener conversaciones interesantes y conocer personas que, en otras circunstancias nunca lo haría, un día hasta el mismo Rick Riordan se había pasado por el lugar.

—Un poco más de crema —pidió el chico rompiendo la burbuja de silencio a las que se habían limitado sus acciones, él levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa de cordialidad hizo lo que le dijo.

—No eres cliente habitual, ¿no? —mencionó solo para generar una conversación, en cualquier momento podía llegar su jefe a evaluarlo.

—He venido quizá dos veces, nada más —respondió con desdén.

No sabía lo que pasaba, pero en definitiva era casi imposible darle pie a esa conversación, algunas personas no eran fáciles de tratar. John terminó de servir el café y le entregó su orden al pelirrojo. En ese instante, la alarma que tenía en su celular empezó a sonar, su turno había terminado y al seguir con su mirada al extraño pelirrojo, notó a un rostro familiar que, casi con necesidad, esperaba encontrar.

—Un frapuccino para ti y un expresso para mí, Jack —Alex había visto como el chico pelirrojo se había acercado, lo que no creía era que se dirigía directamente al Sr. Hielo Humano que tenía como compañero de mesa.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sí, cara de limón.

Alex inclinó la cabeza, confundido, ¿acaso eso era un halago? Como si lo hubieran llamado a apagar un incendio, John se levantó, dejando pasar al pelirrojo primero antes de salir. Solo para confirmar sus sospechas, volteó y vio la cercanía con la que ambos caminaban al cruzar la calle, y por supuesto el pequeño beso con el que el chico con pecas le agradecía al rubio.

—¿Qué miras?

La voz de John lo hizo saltar en su asiento, aunque por ello no perdió la compostura y al retomar la mirada a su amigo—por ahora—, lo hizo con una sonrisa Hamilton con marca registrada.

—A ti.

El pequeño sonrojo que delineaban las pecas de John no pasó inadvertido y le pareció de lo más adorable.

—Yo... —relamió sus labios— ¿estás libre?

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Quieres...?

—Sí —se golpeó mentalmente al responder antes de que Alex pudiera terminar la frase, la melodiosa risa de este lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿En serio? —la curiosidad lo obligó a levantar su avergonzada mirada almendrada—, ¿por qué?

—Porque me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo. Ahora dime que no te acabo de asustar y que tu falta de palabras significa que no te has retractado. ¿John?

—Conozco el lugar perfecto al que podemos ir.

Esa fue la frase que dio paso a unos meses y unos años de los más memorables. También ese día fue una confirmación de que John M. Laurens era su tipo y no cualquier hombre con los ojos más ensoñadores que se atrevía a llamar igual que su—ahora sí—novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Esto se veía mucho mejor en mi linda cabecita, ahora no sé, no me convence de todo. En fin, espero que se haya notado que el "Not for you" era para decir que esa versión de ellos no eran los destinados para ellos.


	19. XIX. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poema basándome en "Nuestro Futuro Perdido". Punto de vista de John Laurens y Alexander Hamilton.

Estamos en la cuerda floja, lejos de encontrar una solución adecuada a lo que se viene.

Estamos rotos, desvalijados de sueños y esperanzas que parecen perennes.

Estamos doblados como un pedazo de cartón, que por más que intentas enderezar, nunca vuelve a quedar firme en realidad.

Estamos desgastados, dolidos, quebrados, somos humanos, nos perdemos en el camino y volvemos a dar vueltas.

Estamos devastados, no hay salida, no hay solución, pensamos que esto es todo y ya terminó.

Creemos en la desesperanza, creemos en las despedidas, creemos en nosotros y en nuestras partidas.

Creemos que no merecemos la felicidad, creemos que debemos ser los más importantes para los demás.

Creemos que nuestro ego vale mil varillas, que nuestra integridad se puede ir por la orilla.

Preferimos lastimar, lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano, atacar a balas en una pelea de espadas.

Preferimos darnos por vencidos, preferimos la muerte como aliada, como compañera, como amiga.

Preferimos vernos al espejo y no reconocernos, que ver un espejismo en un desierto y pensar que es eterno.

Preferimos demasiado, anhelamos muy poco y creemos merecer menos.

Los instintos nos fallan, las palabras se van con el viento, los recuerdos se oscurecen, nuestro cuerpo lo siente.

¿Será un mecanismo de defensa frente a tanto dolor? ¿Será que finalmente nos dimos cuenta de lo que valíamos? ¿Será que olvidar en realidad es la mejor opción?

Hay momentos que la respuesta es sí, hay otros en los que es no. Hay decisiones que duelen, hay acciones que lo hacen también, hay ojos que cuando los vuelves a ver han perdido el brillo y la lucidez.

Hay cielos estrellados, hay noches de gloria, hay segundos en donde el mundo cabe en tus manos, hay otros en los que se escapan como si fuera una derrota.

Una cascada que se lleva todo lo malo, que limpia el alma, que en realidad lo llama victoria.

Superar los miedos, ver más allá, sentir que mereces todo y más. Tener constancia, tener respiro, ¿será por eso que ya no te recuerdo, más que amigo?

A veces es más que eso, a veces el cielo se pinta de gris, a veces vivimos una fantasía que necesita su fin.

A veces nos obligan a despertar, a veces debemos soñar despiertos, a veces las lágrimas son el río, a veces no es más que frialdad.

La verdad carga una balanza más que pesada, no la soporta no aguarda. Mejor que los caminos se bifurquen, mejor que la historia sea otra, mejor que muera sin un sabor amargo en mi boca.

Mejor que me deje ir, mejor dejaré de sufrir, mejor así debía ser, mejor que la última vez.

Y las consecuencias de nuestras acciones nos perseguirán hasta el último aliento, y la calma después de la tormenta no es más que eso, y la tranquilidad que ahora siento es mi deseo, espero que cumplas el tuyo, es lo que más quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A No sé si esto me define a mí, no sé si define a John Laurens desde el punto de vista de NFP, no sé ni qué rayos he escrito, solo sé que están leyendo parte de mi alma porque la poesía es mi forma más pura de expresarme y luego de terminar de leer el fanfiction mencionado, es la mejor manera que se me ocurre de hacerle honor. Lisaki00 en serio quisiera decir más y lo haré, a su debido tiempo, pero antes de eso quiero asegurarme de que sepas que lo que has escrito es una obra de arte, escritores como tú son los que me impulsan a creer que cada vez el fanfiction como tal tiene futuro en la Literatura, es una idea loca, ¿pero no dijeron eso de la mayoría?
> 
> Mañana les prometo traerles un relato, hoy esto es lo único que tengo que ofrecerles. Los quiero.


	20. XX. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un suspiro salió de sus labios al notar que nuevamente se detenían en una intercepción, después de años viviendo en la ciudad debería haberse acostumbrado al sonido de las bocinas de los autos intentando apresurar su avance, las sirenas de los policías, las ambulancias, los carros de bomberos. La cantidad excesiva de luces carmín lo obligó a levantar la mirada, a pesar de que era casi imperceptible, el cosquilleo en su nariz le advertía de la razón por la que varios carros con escaleras avanzaban frenéticamente lloriqueando sus alarmas mientras los demás le hacían paso.

Desde que había subido al taxi tenía un mal presentimiento rebotando en su pecho. Llevaba unas semanas de viaje y John pensó que la mejor forma de sorprender a Alex sería regresar antes. Las calles de Nueva York nunca cambiaban con el pasar del tiempo, estas eran constantemente ruidosas, llenas de todo tipo de personas y abarrotadas con el mayor tráfico que podía imaginar. Era un día normal en la gran manzana.

Y se notaba que él no era neoyorquino al llamarla así.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al notar que nuevamente se detenían en una intercepción, después de años viviendo en la ciudad debería haberse acostumbrado al sonido de las bocinas de los autos intentando apresurar su avance, las sirenas de los policías, las ambulancias, los carros de bomberos. La cantidad excesiva de luces carmín lo obligó a levantar la mirada, a pesar de que era casi imperceptible, el cosquilleo en su nariz le advertía de la razón por la que varios carros con escaleras avanzaban frenéticamente lloriqueando sus alarmas mientras los demás le hacían paso.

Nuevamente el golpe en su pecho.

En el espejo retrovisor del taxi logra ver sus ojos, dos pupilas avellanas que tiritaban como si estuvieran teniendo una premonición, una en la que cuanto más pensaba, más miedo tenía de que esta fuera real.

—¿Sabe a dónde van? —intentó mantener su voz firme.

—Manejan hacia el centro, seguro un horno se incendió —el hombre que conducía le respondió observando como la fila de vehículos se desvanecían entre los otros.

Si fuera el centro ya se hubieran detenido.

Si fuera el centro habría una nube de humo cerca.

Si fuera el centro él lo sabría porque el Times Square estaba en sus narices y carro de bomberos había tomado una desviación.

Lenox Hill. La segunda avenida. El apartamento que compartía con Alex.

El horno.

—¡Siga a ese auto! —en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que era su turno, porque a la vida le gustaba jugar sucio.

Las últimas semanas pasaron como un borrón sobre sus ojos a la vez que la confusión del conductor cambiaba a determinación en cuestión de segundos. John no supo qué fue lo que hizo para salir del embotellamiento, solo entendió que lo habían hecho y que ahora estaban avanzando, cruzando un océano de autos y adentrándose a lo desconocido.

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que este fuera el momento?

A través de la ventana, varios recuerdos tomaban forma por las calles del centro. El Bryant Park donde en enero habían salido a patinar por el cumpleaños de Alex, él casi se había caído aludiendo que, al ser del Caribe, sus huesos cálidos no estaban acostumbrados al cambio de temperatura por la estación. Ese día compraron chocolate caliente para él y un café para su novio, Alex no podía vivir sin café.

—Alex.

Cruzando el parque, en la otra esquina, la biblioteca pública y sus escaleras. Las innumerables veces que se encontró ahí con Alex para compartir un saludo, ahí aún no habían empezado a salir, aún no se conocían del todo bien. Incluso podía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo acercársele y preguntarle algo al chico azabache que trabajaba ahí y más cuando todo se resumía a libros con terminaciones médicas difíciles de pronunciar.

Todo era un completo trabalenguas.

Dos manzanas después, bajo la luz del sol que lentamente se ocultaba entre el contraste de los árboles y edificios, la estación Grand Central donde se había despedido de él hace unas semanas. El mismo lugar al que había descendido a embarcarse a la gran aventura de una nueva ciudad que, en realidad, parecía un planeta distinto en cada esquina.

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero luego de algunas conversaciones con Alex, había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos habían estado en el mismo lugar a horas contrarias. John tratando de ubicarse en la ciudad que parecía un cocodrilo listo para tragárselo, con tantos horarios cruzando por su cabeza debido a su transferencia y la misión de adaptarse en el menor tiempo necesario, había olvidado lo majestuosa que se veía desde afuera.

Las grandes ventanas lo decían con menos palabras.

Él lo debía saber más que nadie, las ventanas rotas nunca significaban nada bueno, las ventanas sin cristales no reflejaban los colores ni los matices del blanco en el cual se escondían varias capas. Por suerte las ventanas de la estación cargaban con el atardecer y la granada que se plasmaba sobre estas, el color de las hojas de otoño, del vino y las bufandas.

Como si fueran luciérnagas en medio de una fiesta psicodélica, las luces de varios hoteles se iban encendiendo, iluminando las calles, resaltando en la oscuridad de la que se cubría rápidamente el cielo de esta ciudad, la ciudad que nunca dormía. Trató de respirar por décima vez consecutiva, a un ritmo normal para nada catártico, a un ritmo que le demostrara a su propio subconsciente que estaba siendo fatalista. De tantas personas, de tantas casas y apartamentos, su suerte no podía ser tan mala.

Entre más se acercaban, el olor del humo aumentaba como si estuvieran preparando una barbacoa al aire libre. Pero se trataba de Nueva York, ahí no existían esa clase de cosas, habían contados espacios verdes, pequeñas manchas en las que apenas se podía respirar oxígeno. Era como si para poder tener un picnic decente debían sacrificar una gota de preservación humana y un río de la naturaleza.

Siempre quiso tener uno con Alex.

Pero el recuerdo que se acercaba lo suficiente a un picnic era su noche en The Smith, un restaurante con vista a las calles, con un medio ambiente copado de personas que hablaban y no paraban a disfrutar de la música que salía de los parlantes, personas que solo pensaban en ellas. Personas que ahora rodeaban la calle del mercado local, personas que no dejaban avanzar el auto, personas uniformadas que colocaban una cinta frente a este donde estaba ubicado un condominio.

—Deténgase aquí —ordenó buscando su billetera y sacando algunos billetes para dejarlos tirados en el asiento trasero y salir con las dos maletas que había llevado consigo a Carolina del Sur.

Una vez afuera el sentimiento en su pecho, ese vacío, encontró su propósito y comenzó a crecer, transformándose en una bola de boliche y cayendo dentro de su estómago como si le dijera:

“Mantén los pies sobre la tierra, esto es real, esto está ocurriendo y tú no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo”.

Es aquí donde odiaba a su cerebro por ser más inteligente que él.

La columna de humo que salía del condominio ascendía hacia el cielo que había perdido su color. No supo muy bien cuándo había empezado a correr, pero sí el instante en que sus mejillas se empaparon de lágrimas calientes que urgían por salir de su sistema porque aún estaba en negación. Durante todo el trayecto en auto se había preparado mentalmente para procesar lo peor, para imaginarse que aquello era lo real; sin embargo, ahora se sentía tan certero.

Su edificio se estaba quemando frente a sus ojos y no había recibido ni una llamada de Alex.

El sudor de sus manos—o el calor del ambiente—le impedía pensar con claridad, le nublaban las opciones que tenía como respuestas obvias, lo dejaba en blanco con su celular en mano intentando recordar la contraseña para desbloquearlo.

Cuatro números. Ninguna letra.

**1 7 7 9**

Mientras buscaba el número de Alex entre sus contactos, sus pies decidieron que lo mejor sería rastrearlo entre las personas, aunque el humo ya estaba siendo controlado, sus ojos se dirigieron a las ambulancias estacionadas dentro de la cinta de seguridad donde atendían a algunos afectados. Mujeres, niños, hombres.

Ninguna cabellera azabache.

Se estaba desesperando, sí, esa era la única palabra con la que podía relacionar la sensación de vértigo que se internaba dentro de su cabeza, la bola de boliche había hecho un camino hasta sus pies y ahí había roto el piso debajo de estos. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el nudo en su garganta crecía en tamaño, sus ojos picaban y cada vez estaba menos seguro de que fuera el humo y más que se tratara de la desesperación. Era la angustia de no poder hablar y preguntar si su novio estaba bien, era el punto de quiebre en el que el shock había vencido sobre la cordura y su respiración se había vuelto pesada, donde las luces de las sirenas distorsionaban la visión frente a él y creaban pequeños puntos en sus pupilas.

Puntos de luces de demasiados colores. Había tantas personas corriendo de un lado hacia otro, tantos hombros que se chocaban contra los suyos, ni siquiera sabía dónde había dejado sus maletas, solo creía que así el peso sobre sus hombros se liberaría y le permitiría encontrarlo. Los sonidos de su celular creaban la expectativa, ese vórtice de suspenso que tenía dos caminos.

Un pitido. Dos pitidos. Tres pitidos.

—¿Jack?

Ese era Alex y su voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca como si él estuviera ahí, detrás suyo, como si fuera su mano la que estaba sobre su hombro y el toque lo obligaba a voltear para reconocer sus facciones, su sonrisa encantadora, su cabello azabache que parecía un nido de pájaros, sus ojos oscuros que estaban impulsados por las tazas de café.

Y la razón por la que estaba imaginando eso era porque no era una ilusión. Alex estaba ahí, frente a él, en todas sus piezas y sin un solo rasguño. Contener las lágrimas ya no era la misión principal. Los brazos de su novio lo envolvieron al igual que una manta en invierno frente a la chimenea, su rostro se escondió en su cuello impulsado por el miedo de que aquello no fuera real, pero lo era. Sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el olor a hierbabuena que desprendía el hombre que lo abrazaba, el hombre que tenía nombre y del cuál nunca se iba a separar.

—Tú… estabas… ¿por qué no me…? —trató de armar una frase, se separó unos centímetros, enfocándose en sus facciones, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa.

—Llegaste antes.

—¿Tú?

—Jack, Jack, Jack —vio el miedo plasmado en las avellanas del mayor y unió los puntos—. No, no, no. Acabo de llegar, salí a hacer unas compras y cuando regresé, ya estaba así.

—¿No quemaste el horno? —podía sonar estúpido, pero mientras Alex más hablara, John asimilaría mejor su presencia.

—No cocinaría sin tu supervisión. Pedí a domicilio todas estas semanas.

—Alexander.

—Es la verdad —el sonido de su risa fue como una pomada sobre una herida—. Conozco mis límites.

—Fue… fue horrible. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? No, sí sé porque no lo hiciste, no estabas enterado de lo que sucedía, yo no te había dicho que venía, no tenías porqué llamarme, soy un tonto por preocuparme, por hacerlo contigo, por…

Azúcar. Los labios de Alex sabían a azúcar y se sentían como si estuvieran hechos de nubes de algodón, con sus manos enmarcando su rostro y otorgándole todo el control sobre sus movimientos, John creía que en cualquier momento volvería a despertar en su habitación de Carolina. Otro de sus sueños traicioneros. No obstante, al momento de abrir sus párpados, aleteando sus pestañas, relamiendo sus propios labios y degustando el azúcar en sus papilas gustativas, supo que era real. Su novio estaba ahí, detrás de él apagaban el incendio y en el aire flotaban los restos del humo que con el tiempo se disiparía tanto que solo quedaría aquel beso como recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Boom, casi dos mil palabras, en compensación por lo de ayer y mi falta de narrativa, les traigo esto, espero que no los haya asustado. Y sí, el 1779 es cuando empezaron a enviarse cartas, también todo el recorrido que John hace en el auto es real, él estaba en Midtown Manhattan hasta Lenox Hill donde creo fielmente que vivirían estos dos. El tiempo que se demoran en llegar en auto fueron 9 minutos, si hacía que John corriera se hubiera demorado 41 minutos o menos por la adrenalina (o al menos eso me dice Google Maps). Duerman bien ^^


	21. XXI. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubo dos razones para que el silencio inundara la habitación. La primera, ninguno de los dos quería dejar a John solo. La segunda, al parecer no habían escuchado la historia completa porque aquello los sorprendió a ambos.

—Lo sabemos —aquella fue la frase que marcó un antes y un después en la vida romántica de John Laurens.

Dos de sus amigos—o, mejor dicho, sus únicos amigos—irrumpieron en su dormitorio. Tenían suerte de ser hombres porque, aunque NYU tuviera varias libertades al momento de hacer fiestas memorables, este año estaba planteando una nueva política de “cero mujeres luego del toque de queda”, una idea un tanto utópica, demostrada por las bolsas bajo los ojos de John al escuchar como sus compañeros de pisos se divertían por las noches.

Debido a esto, la mirada fulminante, que el sureño les dedicó a sus amigos, no los sorprendió.

—Váyanse de mi habitación —estiró su mano y lanzó lo primero que encontró sobre su cama.

—¿Enojado? —el francés se sentó de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre en el suelo, observando analíticamente al chico con pecas y cabello rizado que tenía frente a él.

—Fastidiado, media facultad sabe lo que ocurrió, no necesito que me lo recuerden —levantó un poco la mirada para enviar el mensaje por si no le habían entendido.

—Es algo normal que pasaría —Herc trató de consolarlo.

—¿Normal? —una risita triste salió de sus labios—. Normal sería haber aceptado salir con él.

La mano de Herc sobre su hombro lo obligó a voltear.

—No es tu culpa que Peggy estuviera detrás de él —su rostro lo decía todo, se quería reír, pero por respeto al ego lastimado de John, logró controlarse—. Tampoco es tu culpa que…

—Lo es —asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Después de lo que hice no puedo ni verme al espejo de la vergüenza. No voy a salir de esta habitación hasta que acabe el semestre. No, no lo haré hasta que Alex acabe la carrera. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

—Podrías pedir una transferencia —soltó Laff quien recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte del mayor de los tres—, desaparecer para siempre… Okay, me callo.

—Gracias.

—Deberían irse, no será que me ponga tan nervioso como para lanzarlos al río.

Hubo dos razones para que el silencio inundara la habitación. La primera, ninguno de los dos quería dejar a John solo. La segunda, al parecer no habían escuchado la historia completa porque aquello los sorprendió a ambos.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿no? —la voz de Herc salió en un susurro.

—“Lenguaje, Marie” —se burló Laff haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos—. Pero, espera, John. ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

De inmediato, los recuerdos de ese día regresaron como fotogramas recortados de una vieja cinta de película. El río, Alex, Eliza, las gafas. Sintió como si su garganta se estuviera cerrando y se obligó a sujetar la almohada que antes le había lanzado a Laff para concentrarse en las costuras y no en la vergüenza que estaba subiendo por su cuello en forma de sonrojo.

—Quizá —el tono usado por John demostraba la duda que estaba creciendo como planta en buena tierra—, quizá no…

—¿No fue que tiraste las gafas de Alex al río? Porque eso es lo que todos andan diciendo —Herc empleaba su voz suave cuando quería que una ardilla no se asustase y le permitiera acercársele. Ahora John era la ardilla y Herc seguía siendo él.

—Una cosa menos de qué preocuparme, parece que mi reputación no quedó tan lastimada —silbó imitando una caía por un barranco.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? 

Rebotando su pierna en el mismo lugar consecutivamente, John no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos de ese sábado. Había sido un día común como los otros fines de semana, llevaba varias veces topándose con Alex, el chico lindo que frecuentaba los viernes la biblioteca, y estaba seguro de que las ocasiones en que se veían por el campus no eran más que simples casualidades; sin embargo, verlo pasar por la orilla que daba al Hudson se había vuelto una costumbre extraña, considerando que los sábados esa era la ruta frecuente—y más rápida—a su clase de biología.

Como todos los sábados, estaba preparado para detenerse unos segundos a saludarlo y continuar su camino; no obstante, Alex parecía tener otros planes cuando apareció con sus gafas puestas.

John solo lo había visto con ellas en sus ratos en la biblioteca y es que eran tan lindas con su marco dorado, que él se había propuesto a cuidarlas en secreto. O al menos eso era lo que hacía cuando se perdía en la mirada del azabache, durante sus superficiales intercambios de palabras para que le pudiera pasar un libro que estaba demasiado alto.

Con eso en mente, el estómago de John parecía universitario con treinta shots de expresso o niño con demasiada azúcar en su sistema —cualquiera de las dos analogías funcionaba para su situación—. Y aquello le impidió hablar desde un inicio con coherencia. Después de esa primera impresión, los recuerdos de lo que sucedió estaban muy contaminados con vergüenza propia como para si quiera almacenarlos, tanto que lo siguiente que supo era que había lanzado a Alex al río tratando de darle un apretón de manos amistoso y asustarse al notar como Eliza lo llamaba desde atrás del chico.

Sí, Peggy quien llevaba coqueteando con él varias semanas y no sabía que las mujeres no eran su taza de té.

—Lo siento —había respondido a la invitación de Alex de salir esa noche y luego con la fuerza que no sabía que poseía, lo había arrastrado al río.

Pero la Odisea no acababa ahí. No. Quizá medio habría salido invicto luego de eso, si lo primero que hubiera sacado del río hubiera sido Alex y no sus gafas. Ese había sido un buen momento para pedirle a la tierra que lo tragara, eso o que el río se lo llevara. De ahí solo supo que había corrido porque llegó a su clase antes que el maestro.

La culpa lo llevaba carcomiendo por una semana.

—En realidad…

—¡No muestren compasión! —soltó la almohada y la lanzó contra la ventana, un sonido más fuerte que el que debería provocar aquello irrumpió en la falta de confianza que poco a poco se hacía constante en John.

En menos de diez segundos, una serie de seis golpes seguidos en la ventana despertaron la curiosidad de los tres chicos en la habitación, a estos le siguieron dos series de cinco golpes y lo que más les extrañaba era que se mantuvieran constantes a pesar de estar en el segundo piso.

—Ya está, alguien se enteró de la verdad y se viene a burlar de mí —suspiró en derrota ocultando su rostro en su almohada.

—¡John!

También reconocía esa voz a la perfección, aquel era la exclamación que se repetía en su cabeza desde el sábado pasado. Ese era Alex.

—Ay no. Díganle que morí, que me atropelló un auto, que los alienígenas me llevaron. No, mejor que el gobierno me extraditó al Área 51, sí, eso es más creíble —sus manos se movían a la velocidad que su cerebro pensaba en excusas malas para no tener que rodar hasta debajo de su cama y comenzar una nueva colonia ahí.

—¡John! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

—¡Mentira! ¡No hay nadie! —idiota, te puede escuchar.

—¡Las luces están encendidas! —insistió.

La sombra de la persona más alta en la habitación hizo que John levantara la mirada y viera como Laff se acercaba a la ventana a despedir a gritos a Alex. No podía hacerle eso, llevaba una semana sin darle una apropiada disculpa, tal vez por eso estaba ahí y John solo estaba siendo el extremo cobarde de la cadena. Él negó con su cabeza y Laff se detuvo en el acto.

Tomó un respiro profundo, a la vez que buscaba valor de donde sea para ver a Alex a la cara. Con las manos temblándole, abrió la ventana y se inclinó para ver al chico. Usaba una sudadera verde y pantalones azules, su cabello medio recogido en una coleta y sus ojos igual de brillantes que siempre.

—¡Oh, John-meo, John-meo dónde estás que no te veo! —no tardó mucho para que su sonrojo volviera.

—¡¿Te estás escuchando?! —era cierto que no tenía derecho a reclamar, pero lo que había dicho podía ser interpretado de muchas formas. Y la mayoría no eran bonitas.

—¡Fue tonto! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero pareces Julieta en su casa!

—¡En… entonces yo debería de estar gritando eso!

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Por qué? Yo te lancé al río. ¿No tenías nada de valor en la mochila? —logró formular tragándose las ganas que tenía de saltar por la ventana y esconderse en el árbol más cercano.

—Los sábados no llevo mochila.

Eso no lo había notado.

—¿No tienes… no tienes…?

—No tengo clases los sábados —confesó haciendo con sus manos un cono para amplificar su voz.

—Lo siento, Alex. Fue un reflejo… y Peggy… yo…

—Tranquilo, me sorprendió eso, y también que no me hayas respondido.

—¿Respondido? —cierto, la cita— no pensé que… luego de eso quisieras saber.

—De hecho, sí. Es como una de esas preguntas en los exámenes que sabes que has respondido bien, pero te queda la duda de que hayas puesto otra cosa y no puedes dormir porque no recuerdas qué escribiste.

—¿Seguimos hablando de lo del sábado?

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres que la vuelva a preguntar?

Su cabello se levantó por el viento de otoño que corría, detrás de Alex, algunos árboles perdían sus hojas y caían en el suelo formando una manta naranja en la que apetecía quedarse dormido. Moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, John esperó.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Hoy, sábado?

—No.

Un súbito silencio invadió los tímpanos de ambos. Uno no sabiendo porqué había dicho aquello y otro dándole vuelta a la respuesta.

—¿Qué?

—Mañana —John suspiró—, hagamos un picnic en la tarde. ¿Te parece?

—Mientras no involucre ríos —la sonrisa de Alex había vuelto—, si quiero llevo las gafas.

—¿Cómo…?

—Por eso también las usé el sábado —le guiñó un ojo—. Nos vemos mañana a las diez, John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Ayer cuando pensaba en qué escribir con "reflection" se me vino Mulán, pero iba a ser muy complicado escribir en dos horas un AU así, por lo que le seguí dando vueltas y vueltas y se me ocurrió un Reincarnation AU donde veían su antiguo yo en el espejo, pero también iba a ser difícil porque solo tenía eso sin conflicto, así que luego se me vinieron las gafas. Tengo el headcanon de que John las ama, en serio, las ama demasiado. Y como en las lunas de las gafas/lentes puedes ver tu reflejo... ya luego fue que salió eso de que "no podía ni siquiera verse al espejo por vergüenza". Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de comedia, y perdón por publicar tan tarde (Jaaa con Entre dos mundos publicaba hasta las tres de la mañana jajajaja).
> 
> P.D. Los golpecitos en la ventana de John son la clave morse para "te amo".


	22. XXII. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como si se tratara de un disco de vinilo al que lentamente pudieran subir el volumen, los lamentos de John envolvieron la habitación en una manta de tristeza y dolor. Su corazón estaba siendo estrujado, sus ojos avellana coloreándose de carmín y todo esto sin decir si quiera una palabra.

Había ocurrido de nuevo, varios años después, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que aquello le provocaba. Aún recodaba la noche cuando había recibido la llamada. Nadie llama a las tres de la mañana a menos que sea una mala noticia y cuando giró sobre la cama para responder su celular, John supo que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

—¿Hola? —se trató de quitar el sueño de los ojos pasándose los puños de sus manos.

—Jack —la voz sonaba desganada, como si una parte de su alma hubiera sido cortada con un cuchillo caliente—. No es bueno.

—Papá es tarde —aún no había registrado el tono usado por Henry con anterioridad.

—Jack —repitió embotellando un sollozo en el fondo de su garganta—. Ellie. Estamos en Carolina, ¿crees… crees que puedes venir?

En ese momento, todo el peso del cielo cayó sobre sus hombros y su tráquea fue sujeta con cuerdas que evitaban al oxígeno llegar a sus pulmones. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su respiración se volviera errática, asimismo que hacía todo lo posible para reprimir la sonrisa inversa con la que su cerebro respondía. Llevó su mano a su boca y batió sus pestañas en un intento de no dejar caer ninguna lágrima, aunque eso era lo que más quería hacer, deseaba esconderse de vuelta en las sábanas y olvidar que aquello había ocurrido. Deseaba ser reconfortado, necesitaba que unos brazos firmes lo rodearan y que fueran susurradas palabras de consuelo en su oído hasta que su piel se hiciera de gallina.

—¿Jack? —el celular había dado un golpe seco contra la alfombra de la habitación, la luz de la pantalla además de la luna era la única fuente que pudo observar cómo cristales líquidos creaban un río en sus sábanas.

Como si se tratara de un disco de vinilo al que lentamente pudieran subir el volumen, los lamentos de John envolvieron la habitación en una manta de tristeza y dolor. Su corazón estaba siendo estrujado, sus ojos avellana coloreándose de carmín y todo esto sin decir si quiera una palabra.

—Jack —volvieron a pronunciar, solo que esta vez, John sí pudo reconocer la voz como la de Alex quien fue sorprendido por los brazos de su esposo tratando de sostenerse a su cuerpo como si de aquello dependiera su vida.

—No… no digas nada… —las palabras le salían entrecortadas, sus mejillas eran rocas de pecas por las que el agua de la cascada caía al hombro de su esposo, mientras intentaba encontrar en el fondo un ancla con la que se pudiera mantener firme.

—Estoy para ti, mi amor.

Y, además de eso, Alex no lo había hecho. No lo necesitaba, sabía que algo había ocurrido, algo tan fuerte que había dejado a John en un estado de devastación como si alguien le hubiera abierto el pecho sin anestesia y al mismo tiempo arrancado cada uno de los ventrículos y válvulas de su corazón. Habían destrozado a John y para que eso sucediera la razón debía ir más allá de los límites naturales.

—Hay que… hay que llamar a Philip.

El mismo tono de la oración había sido usado dos veces en días diferentes. Vestido completamente de negro, los ojos avellana de John resaltaban como un bosque en medio de la nieve; no obstante, cuando la nieve se transformaba en tormenta, era complicado diferenciar los árboles desde lejos.

—¿Quieres que lo busque? —el susurro en una multitud silenciosa levantó varias miradas luego de la ceremonia en que todos se despidieron con flores de Eleanor Laurens.

Junto a su silla, el ramo de gladiolas y claveles de John continuaba sin ser tocado o movido, un solo girasol en sus manos era lo que demostraba que continuaba con los pies en la tierra ya que no había dicho más de una oración por hora.

En respuesta a la pregunta de Alex, negó con la cabeza y levantó el mentón como si le pidiera que lo acompañase.

—Voy detrás —le aseguró caminando a una distancia prudencial para que no creyera que lo estaba obligando a ir. En estos días John se había vuelto tan frágil como la porcelana china y posiblemente igual de inestable como una pompa de jabón.

Si había algo que amaba de Carolina del Sur eran los campos abiertos, el olor de la tierra mojada luego de una llovizna, el canto tranquilo de los pájaros, las flores cuyos botones se abrían en primavera y la sensación de paz que transmitía el silencio. Con los ojos cerrados, John logró salir del congestionamiento de los invitados al patio trasero que daba a parte del jardín de su madre y al resto de los árboles que daban la sombra perfecta en verano.

—No sé si podré acostumbrarme a esto —la sequedad en su voz era notoria.

—Nadie te está obligando a quedarte, Jack —musitó Alex como si estuviera hablando con un cachorro asustado.

—Siempre puedo volver y es que en cada esquina ahí está.

—Lo sé y estás en todo tu derecho a negarte —explicó colocando una de sus manos en su hombro.

—¿Por qué todos piensan en la falta? Hay personas que no veo desde hace diez años en la sala, ni siquiera la conocían o se habían alejado de ella por completo debido a que “su pastel para la feria era mejor”. Son una banda de hipócritas, pero claro, si el hijo de la difunta hecha a todos es porque así sufre su duelo —aquello había sido lo más que Alex había escuchado hablar a John en los últimos días—. No los quiero aquí. ¡Que se vayan!

Sus piernas le fallaron y con la voz rota se dobló dejando que todo su peso colapsara sobre el césped recién cortado. Gemidos de frustración escaparon de su garganta, haciéndolo respirar con dificultad al mismo tiempo que controlaba los espasmos que estaba sufriendo, mordiéndose los labios.

—Las personas no saben lo que dicen en momentos como estos…

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Los escuché hablar —farfulló pestañeando con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Alex también se había acuclillado—. Con que venía de Nueva York, ¿no? Que nunca la visitaba, ¿no es así? Seguro la decepcioné y dejé el honor de la familia por los suelos al casarme con un hombre, ¿claro? ¡Es eso lo que quieren que diga! ¿Quieren que me arrepienta?

—Jack.

—Es la verdad, todo es una mierda. ¡Que se jodan! —los insultos se perdían con el viento de primavera en los árboles—. Que… que lo hagan, no me importa. Pueden irse a la mierda. Ellos no son mi madre, nada la traerá de vuelta. ¡Ya me quedó claro!

—¿Pueden bajar la voz? —una mujer mayor pasó por la puerta que daba al jardín solo para decir eso— Estamos en un funeral.

—¡Cállese usted! ¡Vaya a joder a alguien más! —no, ya no era dolor lo que John sentía, era rabia, ira pura que le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo e inundaba sus venas en lugar de sangre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, John se levantó y caminó con pasos largos hasta la mujer para reclamarle en su cara, ella al ver la furia reflejada en sus ojos se quedó estática, incluso cuando él llegó hasta la puerta y estuvo a punto de abrirla sino fuera por los brazos de Alex que lo detuvieron y Henry, quien llevó a la mujer lejos antes de salir al jardín.

—Jack, Jack, Jack —le susurró en su oído como lo había hecho la noche de la llamada—. Sé que estás enojado, quieres mandar a la mitad de las personas al diablo o colgarlas de lo más alto de ese árbol, y no usaré la carta de que a Eleanor no le hubiera gustado esto; pero por favor llora, llora y úsame de ancla, porque es lo único que tengo que ofrecerte, no tienes que hacer esto solo, estoy aquí para ti y no te soltaré. Eres la persona más importante para mí y sé que detrás de todo ese odio te encuentras roto como una torre de cristal, será difícil encontrar todas las piezas para volver a armarla y tampoco quedará igual —se separó unos centímetros juntando sus frentes y observando fijamente los ojos de su esposo, dándole la fuerza y el valor que requería para avanzar—. Déjame ayudarte a reparar esa torre.

Un suspiro salió de Henry al ver la escena, John iba a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Alguien sí o sí tenía que morir, lo siento, pero escribir esto con "All of me" de fondo no fue de lo más placentero. Tampoco tenía el valor de matar a alguno de los chicos así que aquí tienen. Ah y con "había vuelto a suceder" me refiero a que en la vida pasada también Eleanor había muerto, por lo que sí, este también sería un Reincarnation AU. Sorry si los hice llorar, les dejo una caja de pañuelos.
> 
> P.D. Perdón por mis insultos lastimeros, pero tampoco insulto en la vida real(? así que eso salió.


	23. XXIII. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No era que no lo respetara, porque eso lo había demostrado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron—bien, quizá había coqueteado un poco de más, pero ni él lo había notado—. Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo como parecía. Había visto el ascenso y caída de los felices años veinte, las múltiples recesiones, el crac del 29 en Wall Street, las noticias del Titanic e incluso estuvo en la guerra de la independencia donde conoció a un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

Cuando un recuerdo duele tanto que no es posible usarlo para aprender de tus errores, lo que más desea el ser humano es borrarlo del plano en que existe, enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra y lanzarlo al fondo de un océano donde nunca nadie lo volvería a encontrar. Si solo aquello fuera posible, si esa fuera una opción viable y cualquiera la pudiera poner en práctica cuando solo pensar en eso que te hizo tanto daño regresara. Definitivamente las personas fueran más felices.

¿Y si alguien ya lo había hecho? ¿Y si le había funcionado? ¿Y si ahora tenía al arrepentimiento golpeando la puerta de su casa sin conocer la verdadera razón de su visita? ¿Y si esa nunca había sido la respuesta?

—Alexander, ¿qué es esto? —había abierto la caja, esa misma que Alex había tenido tanto miedo de que John viera en su interior.

Y es que aquella caja guardaba los recuerdos de otras vidas, otros amores, otros tiempos. Una de las desventajas de ser inmortal, siempre encontrarías personas importantes a lo largo de los años, pero al final estas se terminarían desvaneciendo como polvo en el viento. Aquella era una parte de su propia vida, por ese mismo motivo no había encontrado el valor de deshacerse de la misma cuando su relación con John se volvió más seria.

No era que no lo respetara, porque eso lo había demostrado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron—bien, quizá había coqueteado un poco de más, pero ni él lo había notado—. Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo como parecía. Había visto el ascenso y caída de los felices años veinte, las múltiples recesiones, el crac del 29 en Wall Street, las noticias del Titanic e incluso estuvo en la guerra de la independencia donde conoció a un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

De hecho, si se remontaba en esos recuerdos, el rostro del hombre regresaba en pequeños flashes de película, pero nada más. Había sido decisión propia el cambiar de apariencia cada cincuenta años—o hasta que “muriera”—, y la guerra, de la misma forma, la había tomado como una experiencia de una sola ocasión. Luego de aquello, su cabello pelirrojo había cambiado por mechones cafés y de ahí a largos azabaches, no le gustaba quedarse estancado, quizá por eso podía decir que tenía un loft en cada estado del país.

Sin embargo, en el siglo veintiuno, su atención había sido alterada por un chico que parecía lo más común del mundo y que quizá le ayudaría a mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Hace mucho había olvidado lo que era sentir que con cada intercambio de palabras se le fuera el aliento o la forma en que su estómago hacía una fiesta personal las ocasiones en que John le regalaba una sonrisa. Él era simplemente hermoso.

Después de semanas saliendo con él, un sentimiento que pensó dormido en sí comenzó a recobrar vida y esparcirse como un virus a través de todo su cuerpo, con la leve sensación de que antes, una sola vez se había sentido así. Y nuevamente el cosquilleo en la base de su cerebro lo volvía a molestar. Tenía la incertidumbre de que ese hombre había sido importante para él durante esos años; no obstante, no tenía la suficiente información como para comprobarlo a excepción del retrato dibujado que seguramente le había regalado.

Este mismo que ahora estaba en manos de John, a la temprana hora del desayuno antes de que saliera a trabajar. Los panqueques cocinados por el mayor —porque él había decidido aparentar una edad alrededor de los veinte, mientras que John tenía veintitrés la última vez que le había preguntado—cayeron como piedra en un río sin corriente, quedándose estancado y por más que tragara no se movería.

—Es un dibujo —intentó tratar el tema con indiferencia, puesto que eso no era lo que más le preocupaba sino el significado que tenía la caja y cómo se lo podría tomar John.

—Sé lo que es. ¿Este…?

—No es nadie, solo es un modelo imaginario —interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer suposiciones.

Como si estuviera tocando fuego, John dejó el dibujo a un lado y luego de un largo suspiro, sus manos temblorosas, continuaron sacando cosas de la caja, posesiones de valor que, cuando Alex las veía, provocaban un estremecimiento en su cuerpo de la misma forma en que si estuviera viendo los rostros de las personas que había amado en el pasado.

Ahí estaba el pedazo de tela bordado de Eliza, los gemelos de…

—¿Esto también no es de nadie? —parecía como si estuviera haciendo una nueva incisión cerca de una herida que no había logrado cicatrizar.

La saliva que cruzó por su garganta quemaba como lava líquida. No sabía qué era esto que estaba sintiendo, ¿acaso era culpa? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por no decirle a John que había salido con más personas? No, eso él lo sabía. Ambos habían compartido sus historiales, obviamente la lista del sureño había sido más corta que la del azabache, aunque esos solo eran detalles insignificantes, ¿no?

No, esta era una clase de culpa diferente. Era una culpa que crecía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo y salía por su garganta como si en sus entrañas hubiera sido plantado un frejol y este estuviera buscando la luz por medio de la boca de Alex. Una boca que no hablaba con facilidad de cosas personales, cosas de gran importancia para mantener una relación basada en la confianza.

—No te he sido completamente sincero, John —confesó dejando su desayuno en la mesa y acercándose al de cabello rizado con cuidado de no tocar una fibra sensible y mandar todo al diablo.

—Eso es obvio, esto… ¿aún amas a estas personas?

—Son recuerdos, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación? —no le tomó las manos, aún no era momento para eso.

—¿La que decías que eras una especie de ente inmortal o…? Era una broma, me lo dijiste.

—Y luego te expliqué que no lo era, ¿recuerdas eso?

—Demonios, pensé que había sido un sueño —golpeó su frente con el puño de su mano—. Eso… explica varias… muchas cosas.

—¿Quieres sentarte? Podemos hablar y dejar las cosas en claro.

—No. Creo que —suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara— voy a dar una vuelta, necesito respirar.

Entonces, sin decir otra palabra más, John había salido del loft y Alex se había quedado una vez más solo, con todos sus pensamientos atormentándolo por no ser más específico con lo que decía o comprobar que la persona con la que estaba saliendo—no, él era su novio—supiera y entendiera la verdad. Las horas pasaban y las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con ellas, arrastrando los segundos, los minutos, las horas y dejando a Alex con un dolor en el pecho rememorando una y otra vez la conversación.

—Lo hubiera seguido —resopló farfullando—, a esta hora quién sabe dónde está. Voy a buscarlo, lamentarme no me ayudará en nada.

Determinado era la palabra que se podía ver en los ojos de Alex cuando sujeto la chaqueta y abrió la puerta de su apartamento con una misión en mente: encontrar a…

—Alex.

El rostro de John lo dejó sin habla, inconscientemente se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera pasar y quizá retomar la conversación que habían dejado en el aire. No obstante, debía admitir que el gesto con el que John lo recibió fue más que inesperado. Los brazos del hombre lo envolvieron en un abrazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo como si solo el pensamiento de soltarlo lo haría desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, pequeños sollozos le hicieron entender que aquello tenía una razón de ser y cuando este creyó que había sido suficiente, se alejó unos centímetros y le susurró:

—Ese dibujo es mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Esto puede confundir un poco pero es un concepto en el que Alex es inmortal y puede cambiar su apariencia a su gusto y John es un renacido que se encuentra con él. Alex al perder a John en su otra vida, decide borrar sus recuerdos de él, pero medio vuelven a resurgir cuando conoce a John en esta vida. Sí, es un enredo muy grande y no sé si lo he logrado explicar bien, pero ahí está. También me basé en el Malec cuando Alec encuentra la caja de recuerdos de Magnus.


	24. XXIV. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No obstante, cuando la organizadora del intercambio les había pedido que formen un círculo para que de acuerdo con sus apellidos lo hicieran, a John casi le da un paro cardíaco. Aun así y con toda la duda recorriendo sus venas en lugar de sangre, se paró junto a Gilbert con la caja en sus manos y esperó a que el tiempo dictara su destino. Solo esperaba que este no fuera demasiado cruel con él.

En realidad, se había tratado de una estúpida apuesta, lo que llevó a una estúpida broma y terminó con dos semanas de expectativa y ansiedad hasta que el paquete llegara a su apartamento. Era tan irrisorio que John no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a este momento en su vida. Claro, su novio era estúpido por naturaleza y por eso había roto con él. Sin embargo, cuando habían organizado un intercambio de regalos entre todos sus compañeros de trabajo y su amigo Gilbert lo había alentado—mejor dicho, hostigado—para que pidiera cualquier cosa de _Wish_ y luego regalarlo a quién sea que le tocase, definitivamente había sonado mejor en su cabeza.

Porque era más que obvio que aquello no iba a salir bien, pero después de la ruptura sentía que estaba en deuda consigo mismo, se debía hacer una locura de la que luego no sentiría ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Después de años siendo el hombre correcto en el que se había convertido, era lo mínimo que se merecía. Aunque entre sus cartas y posibilidades no había considerado para nada que uno de los nombres que podrían tocarle sería el de su lindo compañero de Recursos Humanos.

Si eso no era suficiente como para demostrar su mala suerte, tampoco recordaba qué era lo que había ordenado, así de inesperado era su día.

—Simplemente puedo no darle nada —durante diez minutos no había apartado la mirada de la caja envuelta hace una noche.

—Si haces eso parecerías una persona muy desconsiderada, Jawn —Gilbert como catalizador de lo que los había llevado a esto estaba en su cubículo como apoyo moral.

—No me llames así.

—Estoy tratando de subirte el ánimo, mira tu corbata —dijo con sinceridad— es deprimente. Deberías probar otro color.

—Cállate —mechones rubios le caían sobre la frente por pasar sus dedos repetidas veces—. Es el código de vestimenta. ¿Qué hago?

Después de su interminable lucha de miradas con el ser inanimado, levantó la mirada y trató de buscar respuestas en los ojos avellanas del pelirrojo que tenía frente a él. Gilbert podía tener el mismo tono ocre, pero sus consejos no se comparaban con los del pelirrojo cruzando el piso. Definitivamente, él le había servido de mucho al revalorar su anterior relación, así que no podía darle un regalo extraño del cuál ni John conocía su contenido.

—También te puedes ir, aparentar que te dio TIA. Aunque pensándolo bien, no me sorprendería que te diera por el estrés que estás manejando.

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando? —se soltó un poco la corbata azul cobalto que llevaba puesta, hace rato su saco había sido tirado de lado y se había arremangado la camisa blanca.

Solo le faltaba quitarse el pantalón negro de vestir y se sentiría como en casa.

—T.I.A. —deletreó de igual forma en que lo haría con un turista en Francia— Son las iniciales de Tránsito Intestinal Acelerado o como la gente le dice dia…

—¡Ya deja de burlarte! ¿No ves que esto es serio? —le faltaba poco a John para llorar de la frustración, pero no lo haría, no, él era un hombre adulto que sabía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Aunque aquellos actos hayan sido lo más estúpido que su subconsciente pudo haber pensado. No le lanzaba la grapadora porque no quería que lo despidieran por conducta inapropiada.

—Es muy serio, John, por supuesto que carcomerte por un regalo a un compañero de oficina lo es.

—Se lo voy a dar —asintió de repente—. Lo voy a hacer, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Después de todo yo mismo escogí y ordené lo que sea que esté aquí adentro.

—Tu “yo” ebrio es completamente diferente a tu “yo” sobrio. Creo que deberías tomar eso en cuenta —puntuó sentándose en el escritorio.

—¿No eras tú el que decía que si no le daba nada iba a parecer desconsiderado?

—Soy como el ángel y el demonio en una sola persona, _mon ami._ Yo te pongo las cartas sobre la mesa y tú luego decides si retirarte o ir por la flor imperial —se encogió de hombros bajándose del escritorio y dándole la última sonrisa de apoyo—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Esa fue la maldita frase que le dio el valor a John de llevar a cabo la entrega del regalo. Se había levantado unos tres minutos después de que Gilbert saliera de su cubículo y había buscado desde ahí a su compañero, pero al notar que dicha estrategia no rendía frutos, tomó un largo respiro y se adentró a la pequeña reunión que habían organizado en la compañía. Esto sería divertido.

No obstante, cuando la organizadora del intercambio les había pedido que formen un círculo para que de acuerdo con sus apellidos lo hicieran, a John casi le da un paro cardíaco. Aun así y con toda la duda recorriendo sus venas en lugar de sangre, se paró junto a Gilbert con la caja en sus manos y esperó a que el tiempo dictara su destino. Solo esperaba que este no fuera demasiado cruel con él.

Unos minutos después, habían llegado a la letra “H” y por supuesto había llegado el turno del pequeño pelirrojo para entregar el suyo. Por suerte para él, todo dependía de la persona y de si esta deseaba abrir o no el regalo frente a los demás. En serio, no podía creerlo, pero sentía que había regresado a la secundaria.

—Tu chico sí que sabe dar buenos regalos —le susurró Gilbert al abrir una esquina de la caja que el pelirrojo le había entregado.

Habría sido una mala broma del destino que a Hamilton y a él se hubieran tocado en el intercambio.

—¿Qué es?

—La curiosidad mató al gato —levantó las cejas.

—Pero murió sabiendo —respondió inclinándose para ver si por la pequeña rendija podría descifrar lo que había dentro.

—La satisfacción de saber lo trajo de vuelta, me gusta más ese final.

La renuencia de su amigo lo había puesto más nervioso de lo que debería estar en un intercambio normal de regalos. Por todos los cielos, ni que le fuera a regalar la cura para el cáncer.

Para cuando llegó el turno de Gilbert, este le hizo un gran favor al dispersar a sus compañeros para que estos le ayuden a encontrar el regalo que había escondido para Jefferson, el gruñón de la sección 4J. En ese momento, varios aprovecharon para darle rápidamente el regalo a quién le tocaba, librándose solo en unos segundos de la responsabilidad que aquello suponía. Él estaba entre una de esas personas.

—¿Disculpa? —le tocó el hombro a Alexander quien se volteó de inmediato al reconocer su voz.

—Oh, vaya, eres tú. John Laurens, ¿acaso eres mi amigo secreto?

—Creo que podríamos considerarnos amigos después de la ayuda que me diste hace unas semanas —las palabras trastabillaron de su boca.

No podría creer lo que diría, pero el sonido de la voz de Alexander había sido como la más bella orquesta sinfónica jamás escuchada. Se pellizco el dorso de la mano intentando concentrar su atención en algo más que no fuera esto, porque si no, estaba seguro de que terminaría de un color antinatural para su tono de piel.

—Cierto, eso —pronunció la última palabra como si estuviera hablando de una cosa o animal—. ¿Cómo le va?

—¿A Francis? Ni idea, eliminé su número y no sé nada de él —sonrió orgulloso, le había costado un poco a pesar de haber sido él de la iniciativa.

—Me alegra, él no merecía a alguien como tú.

—¿Qué? —ahora quería esconderse dentro de la caja.

—¿Eso es para mí? —sabio movimiento, Hamilton.

—Uh-oh… sí. Es toda tuya —se la entregó como si estuviera pasando una bomba activa y era su momento de correr; no obstante, la mano de Alexander en su muñeca lo detuvo.

—¿No quieres quedarte a ver mi reacción? Me han dicho que soy muy expresivo —le guiñó un ojo.

Demonios, eso había generado una imagen mental que John no quería imaginar. Al menos no ahora que su pantalón de tela dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Como seguía teniendo su saco colgando de su brazo, lo colocó frente a él y debajo de su pecho, de igual forma a que lo estuviera sosteniendo, y asintió.

El rostro de Alexander parecía pasar por cada emoción a mil kilómetros por hora. En un segundo había sido ilusión al rasgar el papel de regalo de la caja café sin ninguna señalización que había llegado al apartamento de John, luego había pasado a curiosidad al notar unas bolsas dentro de esta y al final pura confusión replicada también en la cara de John.

Eran dos pelucas. Él había ordenado en _Wish_ dos malditas pelucas, una rubia y otra pelirroja. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida?

—Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma —musitó golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano, seguido de unos leves masajes en el puente de su nariz.

Pero lo que importaba aquí no era su opinión sobre estas, sino la de Alexander quien pasó la mirada de él a las pelucas en sus manos y de vuelta a la caja.

—Me encanta que hayas pensado en esto, John —le sorprendió el repentino abrazo del pequeño hombre, aunque no hizo nada por apartarlo, incluso cuando continuó diciendo—. Ponte la pelirroja y yo la rubia, quiero una foto.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te gustaron? No entiendo —entrecerró los ojos por el flash del celular de Alexander que apuntaba directamente hacia él.

—Lo siento y sí. Tú compraste esto pensando en mí, por supuesto que me ha gustado —rio encantado acomodándose el lazo que mantenía controlado los rizos salvajes de su cabeza—. ¿Me ayudas?

—Estás loco —negó aceptando la peluca y ajustándola en la cabeza de Alexander—. No puedo creer que… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—Estoy loco, sí —se paró de puntillas y le colocó la peluca pelirroja a John—. Loco por ti.

En la foto se podía ver la sorpresa de aquella confesión en el rostro de John y la sonrisa de felicidad en el de Alexander luego de poder abrir su corazón y serle sincero al hombre que iba todas las tardes a su oficina por consejo como si él ya no fuera el novio perfecto sin siquiera intentarlo. Francis Kinloch podía ver desde muy lejos de lo que se perdía porque esa fotografía marcaba el inicio de una historia que noches después le contaría a su amigo irlandés. Al final no había sido tan malo ver en su rol de pago una facturación de dos pelucas compradas en línea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A La mejor forma para encontrar un tema es googlearlo, darte cuenta de que no hay nada y luego recordar que Wish envía cosas muy raras y a veces ni siquiera son lo que ordenas. En fin, también pensé en un deseo de cumpleaños y en los tres deseos que podría dar un genio (Aladdin AU) pero creo que me gustó más como terminó esto. Dato curioso: yo uso las iniciales T.I.A. cuando no quiero referirme a la diarrea por su nombre. Nos leemos mañana porque esto no se acaba en abril jajaja
> 
> 4J: 4 de Julio el día en que murió Thomas Jefferson ;D


	25. XXV. Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde lo alto de la escalera, todas y cada una de las personas invitadas a la fiesta de lanzamiento de la compañía, se veía exactamente igual, pequeñas cucarachas chupasangres que solo estaban ahí por puro compromiso a Henry Laurens, alguien en quien sí tenían fe y esperaban que incluso desde la tumba supiera lo que estaba haciendo al heredarle el negocio familiar a su hijo, John Laurens. El peso sobre los hombros de John solo se dedicaba a aumentar con cada escalón que lograba superar y cuando estuvo detrás de la cortina verde, con ningún ojo acusador rastreándolo, ahí fue el primer momento en que pudo respirar.

—¿Me podría permitir un segundo de su tiempo, Sr. Laurens? —sintió un leve toque en su hombro y se volteó.

Si bien hace unos segundos estaba disfrutando de la vasta compañía de la Srta. Manning, John se quedó sin palabras al voltear y observar con sus propios ojos al pelirrojo que le hablaba con firmeza, tanto en sus ojos como en sus acciones. Se encontraba estupefacto desde el cabello rubio más fino de su cabeza hasta la zuela de los zapatos italianos que llevaba puestos. Estaba claro que Hamilton era capaz de quitarle el aliento en un solo movimiento y era inexplicable cómo lo había logrado, pero los miles de cristales, de los que estaban hechos el candelabro que coronaba el salón de baile, lograban resaltar los tonos violáceos y azules que gobernaban dentro de las pupilas del hombre.

Quizá el suspiro que salió de sus labios no fue notado por nadie más que él y Alexander; no obstante, aquello no le podía importar menos, por lo que asintió a la propuesta del pequeño pelirrojo de cabello rizado, se disculpó con la Srta. Manning y con los brazos cruzados en su espalda avanzó con Hamilton a su lado.

—¿Se puede saber lo que desea, caballero? —farfulló debajo de su aliento mientras Alexander subía dos escalones de la escalera de mármol. Finalmente era más alto que él.

—Unos segundos de su tiempo —estaba seguro de que había visto a Alexander guiñar un ojo. Esta vez no lo engañaría con el viejo truco del “efecto de la luz”.

—Primero dijo un segundo y creo que ese ya expiró. Así que, ¿todavía tiene la osadía de doblar la apuesta y pedir más?

—Eso nunca me detuvo, si sabe a lo que me refiero —una sonrisa gatuna delineó los delicados rasgos del hombre con pecas.

—¿Va a seguir caminando en círculos o solo me está haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto? —levantó las cejas y subió un escalón, la distancia aún seguía siendo prudencial, pero ambos sabían que un paso más podía marcar la diferencia.

—Acompáñeme a un lugar más tranquilo, tenemos que hablar.

Sin esperar una afirmación o negación por parte del mayor, Alexander subió con cautela y confianza como si él hubiera ido al Hades a reclamar el alma de su amado y para regresarlo a la Tierra necesitaba avanzar por el camino tomado sin voltear, teniendo plena certeza de que cuando los rayos del sol tocaran sus rizos, el hombre de su vida estaría ahí en carne y hueso esperando por un reencuentro mágico.

Desde lo alto de la escalera, todas y cada una de las personas invitadas a la fiesta de lanzamiento de la compañía, se veía exactamente igual, pequeñas cucarachas chupasangres que solo estaban ahí por puro compromiso a Henry Laurens, alguien en quien sí tenían fe y esperaban que incluso desde la tumba supiera lo que estaba haciendo al heredarle el negocio familiar a su hijo, John Laurens. El peso sobre los hombros de John solo se dedicaba a aumentar con cada escalón que lograba superar y cuando estuvo detrás de la cortina verde, con ningún ojo acusador rastreándolo, ahí fue el primer momento en que pudo respirar.

—¿Qué es lo tan importante que no puede esperar a…?

—Ya puedes dejar de hablar así, John —Alexander pasó sus manos por sus rizos pelirrojos, despeinándolos en el proceso, aunque parecía que eso era lo que menos le importaba.

—Está bien, no quería que el cambio fuera tan abrupto.

—Ahí está “abrupto”, ¿qué significa eso? —con la mirada hacia el suelo comenzó a caminar en círculos como si con cada vuelta estuviera cruzando uno de los anillos del infierno de Dante.

—Ser drástico, inesperado. Yo qué sé, Alex, no soy gramatólogo ni mucho menos lingüista —se defendió buscando en las esquinas un lugar donde sentarse, pero no había nada.

Eso era lo bueno de ese lugar, no había dónde esconderse.

—¿Y por qué no usas una de esas palabras? ¿Por qué decir abrupto y no “drástico” o “inesperado”? —se encogió de hombros, no en señal indefensa sino para mostrar su punto—. “Está bien, no quería que el cambio fuera tan drástico”. Suena bien, suena igual de bien que tu palabra.

—¿Para eso querías hablar? ¿Querías decirme que no sé hablar?

—No —negó, sus labios formando una fina línea recta—. No se trata de eso, John. Es algo mucho más profundo. ¿En realidad lo vale?

Por inercia rascó su nuca y su otra mano aflojó la corbata de su traje, John se estaba asfixiando en aquel disfraz demasiado caro. Y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de eso, sino que había optado por seguir la corriente y adaptarse a las reglas que los demás habían formado para él. Porque si existían era que antes habían funcionado, ¿no? ¿Quién era él para decir que en verano no se deberían de usar trajes con chalecos cuando en cualquier estación se veían igual de bien?

—Necesito que seas más específico, Alex —se acercó unos pasos y por primera vez en la noche tocó a Alexander.

Lo tomó de los hombros y se obligó a verlo fijamente a los ojos buscando en estos los misterios del mundo. Usándolo egoístamente como su oráculo personal.

—¿Vale la pena toda esta vida exuberante cuando sacrificas tu esencia por aquello? —el sonido de su voz se dividió en diminutas partículas que ingresaron por sus tímpanos y fueron registrados como palabras por su cerebro.

Solo había una respuesta válida para eso.

—No.

—No —asintió, demostrando en todo su esplendor la sonrisa que el candelabro había eclipsado.

La única diferencia era que esta estaba dedicada solo y únicamente para John. Y él se sentía completo al saber eso, al sentir que en realidad le importaba tanto a este hombre que tenía frente a él como para demostrar lo equivocado que estaba en ocasiones sin apartarse de su lado y manteniéndolo firme cuando lo necesitaba.

—Cancelemos esto, que se vayan todos los invitados —casi grita de la emoción conteniéndose solo porque, aunque la música seguía sonando, tenía que recordar que andaban reunidos clandestinamente.

—Espera, espera, necesitamos un plan. No puedes hacer que el cambio sea tan abrupto —rio enmarcando el rostro de John en sus manos.

—Ahora mira quién anda hablando así —rodó los ojos colocando sus manos sobre las de Alexander, para tomarlas y depositar un beso sobre estas.

—Lo que sea que tengas es contagioso.

—Debemos tener a los abogados listos para cualquier demanda de parte de los socios o de la junta —pensó en voz alta, caminando al balcón de las escaleras que aún estaba cubierto por la cortina—. Esto tiene que ser perfecto, cada palabra debe ser pensada con antelación. Te voy a pedir que escribas un discurso, siempre has sido bueno con las palabras. Siento que ando caminando sobre fuego, Alex.

—Entonces solo queda algo que puedo preguntarte: ¿y si ardemos juntos?

Con seguridad detrás de sus actos, se levantó en puntillas y arrinconó a John contra la baranda del balcón, reclamando sus labios en un beso de victoria donde sus labios seguían los pasos de un baile húmedo improvisado. Trazando con pies las baldosas de la pista de baile que solo existía en sus cabezas y dejando todos atónitos por su destreza. Sonriendo entre cada intermedio del juego exclusivo entre sus labios, se dieron cuenta de que aquel jadeo colectivo de asombro no había sido provocado por la emoción de la ilusión, sino por los asistentes de la fiesta que veían desde un plano contrapicado como el hijo de Henry Laurens y el principal accionista, Alexander Hamilton se devoraban en lo alto de la cadena social.

La cortina de humo había caído finalmente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Primero iba a escribir cómo John había pedido en una carta a Henry los materiales específicos para la confección de su uniforme cuando sirvió como aide-camp para Wash, pero era todo muy complicado, así que me basé en una escena de Gossip Girl donde Chuck y Blair acuerdan eso, dejarlo todo y ser ellos "arder juntos", así que sí, esa frase no es mía jaja. Segundo casi confundo Lush con Lust, o sea en lugar de decir "exuberante" iba a ser "lujuria" jajaja no me arrepentiría si terminaba escribiendo eso. Tercero, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre algo o más bien sobre alguien: ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre Francis Kinloch? Esa es la pregunta y también si prefieren los shots del Lams Histórico o el Lams Musical, cualquiera que sea su opinión, estaré bien con eso, solo quiero saber. Ahora sí, gracias por leer ;D
> 
> Escribí este shot escuchando "Love is the name" de Sofía Carson. Ayer escuché "I can't say I'm in love" de R5, ambas en loop hasta terminarlo.


	26. XXVI. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las voces de ellos y sus murmullos se repetían como un lejano eco dentro de su cabeza, rememorando una y otra vez la gran farsa en la que se habían metido los dos. Por supuesto su relación había significado una completa nueva definición para el futuro de la empresa. Afuera de la sala de reuniones, la pierna de John continuaba rebotando contra la alfombra en un reflejo nervioso.

—Mierda, John —el quejido que había escuchado de los labios de Alexander varias veces en diferentes posiciones no aptas para cardiacos, ahora tomaba un nuevo significado frente a varias caras conocidas de los socios de su padre.

Las voces de ellos y sus murmullos se repetían como un lejano eco dentro de su cabeza, rememorando una y otra vez la gran farsa en la que se habían metido los dos. Por supuesto su relación había significado una completa nueva definición para el futuro de la empresa. Afuera de la sala de reuniones, la pierna de John continuaba rebotando contra la alfombra en un reflejo nervioso. En la habitación frente a él, estaban los hombres que decidían su futuro y ninguno le agradaba en lo más mínimo—bueno había uno que quizá se había ganado más que su aprecio—.

—Ya puede pasar, Sr. Laurens.

—Muchas gracias, Sally —le sonrió a la secretaria de su propia oficina, ya que los peces gordos de la compañía también lo habían echado de esta.

Dos suspiros salieron de sus labios, uno por él y otro por Alexander, quien lo encontró sentado entre Jefferson y Lee, las ratas rastreras más despreciables del consejo, era claro porqué habían sentado a su novio ahí.

—Por favor, Sr. Hamilton, le pedimos que se retire y piense en nuestra propuesta —como si le estuviera hablando al pisapapeles frente a él, Jefferson sonrió.

Arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, Alexander se levantó y caminó fuera de la sala de reuniones de la misma forma en que si él fuera fuego y la alfombra estuviera hecha de hielo, echando humo con cada paso que daba. Con un portazo anunció su salida.

—Si esto es por salir con un hombre, déjenme decirles que son unos jodidos retrasados de mente cerrada —expuso John como primer punto golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero lo hizo apropósito para ver a Lee saltar en su lugar.

—Primero le vas a bajar a esa emoción unas tres rayitas, Laurens —el viejo amigo de su padre con su mirada cansada lo analizó—. Quizá la mitad de las personas que están en esta sala pensaron así antes de nuestra reunión con Hamilton, pero te diré unas cuantas verdades: no se trata de tu ambigua sexualidad, bien podrías pasar tus noches con golfas bisexuales y no me podría importar menos.

Faltaba poco para que la paciencia de John se agotara y eso que Lee había hablado solo una vez insultando al menos dos de los pensamientos que el rubio defendía, la decencia y el respeto.

—Le recuerdo que soy dueño del sesenta por ciento de la compañía, cuide su lenguaje, Charlie —sonrió continuando de pie dando vueltas por el salón, no iba a ceder.

—En fin, el asunto presente nos concierne debido al vínculo que existe con la empresa y ambos sujetos involucrados —Jefferson observándolo con sus ojos avellana volvió a tomar la palabra—. Hamilton es un accionista principal, ¿qué se diría de él o de ti? Aquí nos importa la imagen que puede generar la empresa...

—Es el típico cliché del jefe cogiéndose a la secretaria —Lee comentó.

Varios carraspeos se escucharon en el lugar al igual que sorbidos de sus vasos de agua, algunos ya se estaban cansando de los epítetos del hombre mayor.

—Ustedes no conocen los términos de mi relación con Alexander, ni siquiera saben quién generó... la conducta de esa noche, son puras especulaciones —John se defendió frunciendo el entrecejo al ver por la ventana de la que venía la mayoría de luz que iluminaba la habitación

—Hamilton lo dejó muy claro al decir, y cito: "No dejaré que ustedes, bazofia de la sociedad, pongan en práctica su nombre y le roben vilmente la compañía a John. Él y yo somos asunto aparte, nosotros juntos somos más estables que la empresa en manos de Lee" —leyó Thomas encogiéndose de hombros frente a la nula respuesta por parte del rubio—. Lo único que pedimos es que rompan su sociedad, ya le hemos ofrecido nuestra parte de la compañía a Hamilton si lo hace, no permitiremos que... —de nuevo el sonido de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo, él se había levantado y caminaba hacia John— todo el esfuerzo de Henry Laurens sea tirado a la basura por pequeños inconvenientes que pueden ser eliminados del mapa en segundos. O él deja de ser accionista o te retiras de la empresa, Laurens.

Una tras otra las palabras de Thomas resonaban en los oídos de John, todo había sido fríamente calculado y mientras él se quedaba estático, viendo como el viento acariciaba las copas de los árboles, en serenidad, las opciones de qué hacer se paseaban por su cerebro como si fuera una sala de estar y estuvieran viviendo ahí sin pagar alquiler. Los demás miembros de la junta directiva salieron detrás de Jefferson formando un séquito de hipócritas como si sus esposas e hijas no hubieran empezado trabajando para Henry Laurens. La cabeza le iba a explotar, necesitaba saber qué decidiría Alexander.

Aquello había ocurrido un viernes y el domingo, con el corazón en su mano, un rostro familiar se apareció en la barra del club del hotel al que había ido a parar. Ese no era un lugar de mala muerte en el que terminaría medio muerto luego de dos copas de lo que sea que el barista—si se pudiera llamar así—preparaba. Desde que había entrado, el sonido de la música de ambiente le hizo tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para lo que estaba a punto de hacer: ahogar sus penas en licor.

En el extremo contrario a la barra, el portador de la melena pelirroja lo mirada con interés, él necesitaba saber qué ocurría con ese rubio que no frecuentaba estos lugares. Su mirada avellana se cruzó con la de John y se deslizó por los asientos hasta quedar junto a él.

—No sabemos nada de ti desde la reunión.

—Lo voy a hacer —musitó John sacando su celular de su bolsillo, dejándolo a la vista de Jefferson— y lo haré contigo como testigo porque sé que sabes que es lo mejor —decir eso se sentía como una apuñalada limpia en su pecho—. Pero tengo una condición.

—Dila —aún seguía atónito por lo que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos.

—Voy a quedar como único propietario de la empresa, ustedes actuaran como consejo y nada más que eso.

—Un precio justo.

—Cada uno desempeñará su rol en dentro y fuera de la institución, eso incluye a... Hamilton —el apellido se sintió como cemento en su boca.

—Está bien, podemos doblar un poco las reglas.

—Y que Lee presente su renuncia el lunes en mi escritorio, si ustedes no quieren relaciones extracurriculares, yo no quiero que nos vinculen con personas como él en mi empresa. ¿Está claro?

—Puedes solo despedirlo.

John negó, relamiendo sus labios y marcando el número de Alexander. Esto iba a ser duro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar la llamada, él fue quien recibió una.

—¿Alexander? —se aclaró la garganta, tenía que ser claro y directo— estaba por llamarte.

—Una suerte que leo tu mente y lo pensé primero, ¿eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Fui a dar una vuelta —mintió con los ojos fijos en Thomas—. ¿Tú?

—Estoy ocupado... No, dame eso —se escuchaba la risa en su voz—, no, lo haré yo. Dame... okay.

¿Le estaba hablando a alguien más?

—¿Alexander? Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.

—Voy a llegar tarde, no cierres la puerta, ¿sí? —parecía que la llamada se estaba cortando.

Por un momento se sintió como si toda la estática del ambiente se acumulara dentro del celular de John, la mano le comenzó a temblar. Thomas inclinó su cabeza para seguir escuchando.

—¿Estás afuera? ¿Alex? —preguntó verdaderamente preocupado.

En lugar de que él respondiera, una voz femenina lo hizo.

—Dice que no va a llegar porque se va a quedar a dormir conmigo.

Y entonces colgaron. Durante dos minutos se dedicó a respirar profundamente para evitar que alguna lágrima cayera de sus ojos; sin embargo, el comentario de Jefferson fue suficiente para regresarlo a donde estaba.

—Siempre un paso adelante, parece que Alexander ya hizo su elección —movió en círculos el vaso de whisky en su mano.

—El orden de los factores no altera el resultado —tragó saliva y dejó diez dólares sobre la mesa, aunque no había llegado a beber nada—. Las condiciones siguen en pie.

—Como ordene, jefe.

Necesitó de más de media hora caminando para que sus emociones logaran controlarse, con las manos temblándole buscó las llaves de la casa que compartía con Alexander y abrió la puerta. El pecho le dolía demasiado como para si quiera procesar lo que había ocurrido, de sus ojos caían leves lágrimas, aún no entendía cómo es que emociones tan diferentes permitían las mismas reacciones, pero con distintos significados.

Soltó un suspiro largo y tendido, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para liberar un poco la tensión.

—¿Me merezco un globo de oro o un Oscar? —el resoplido que salió de los labios del de rizos acostado en el sofá blanco lo hizo secarse las lágrimas de risa que había provocado el dolor en sus costillas.

Tenía que admitirlo, la risa era poderosa.

—Voy a tenerle que subir el sueldo a Maria —negó reprimiendo la nueva sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en su rostro—. Que limpie la casa no significa que la podemos utilizar para cada capricho que queremos.

—¿Jefferson se lo creyó?

—Completamente —pasó sus dedos por el cabello de fuego de Alexander, este levantó la mirada y recostó su mentón en las piernas de John.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Lo que quieras, Alex.

—¿Por qué pediste la renuncia de Lee? Yo lo hubiera despedido directamente.

—Es simple, al despedirle debo darle una liquidación y yo no pienso soltar ni un centavo en remuneración, no tengo ni idea cómo mi padre lo soportó todos estos años. ¿Eso es todo?

Alexander había aprovechado para sentarse y quedar a la altura del pecho de John, con sus brazos le rodeó el pecho y apoyó su oído contra el mismo. Los latidos de John sonaban tan ligeros y calmados.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé —continuó pasando sus dedos por los mechones rebeldes hechos de lava fundida—. Porque te amo, pedí como condición que quedaras como accionista.

—No me entiendes —dibujó círculos en la espalda baja de John, un escalofrío cruzó la columna vertebral del rubio—. Ya probé lo que era besarte en público, no quiero ocultar lo nuestro, no tendría el valor de hacerlo, por eso envíe mi renuncia al comité. Lo nuestro es tan brillante como para ocultarlo debajo de una manta, Jack.

El apodo había sido su punto de quiebre, esta vez sus lágrimas no eran de diversión, sino de felicidad. John sostuvo el rostro de Alex en sus manos y con una sonrisa permanente unió sus labios en un beso que prometía todas y cada una de las palabras que el pelirrojo había dicho. Sus narices se chocaron al continuar con el juego de ver quién lideraba mejor el baile y sus manos llegaron a rincones que nunca habían sido prohibidos para ellos, Alexander subió al regazo de John y antes de que continuaran a más, el contrario le preguntó:

—¿Sabes que esto manda al demonio nuestro plan?

—¿No puedes decir que me perdonaste después de una infidelidad provocada por alcohol?

—Eso suena a algo que yo haría —los besos sobre su cuello le estaban nublando la consciencia—. ¿Me crees esa clase de hombre?

—Te creo la clase de hombre que trasladaría esto al dormitorio y luego pensaría en las consecuencias.

—Rara vez tienes ideas tan buenas —y esa sonrisa había derretido a Alexander quien escucharía aquella conversación como un eco en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Gracias por sus opiniones, esto es para ustedes. Por otra parte demoré mucho ni idea porqué jajaja tuve todo el tiempo del mundo. Tercero, la parte en que John y Alex se llaman en el bar está basada en la última estrofa de "Dirty Diana" de Michael Jackson.


	27. XXVII. Erratic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John no tenía demasiados amigos que se preocuparan por él para hacerle saber eso o que buscaran consejos de él para sus relaciones. Volvió al inicio del mensaje y notó el nombre de quién lo había escrito: Alexander Hamilton.

—¿Tengo alguien que me gusta? —leyó el inicio del mensaje que alguien había publicado en su perfil de Facebook.

Era extraño, John no tenía demasiados amigos que se preocuparan por él para hacerle saber eso o que buscaran consejos de él para sus relaciones. Volvió al inicio del mensaje y notó el nombre de quién lo había escrito: Alexander Hamilton. Al instante de realización, el pulso de John se volvió errático. Si mal no se equivocaba aquel era el mismo Alexander que se pasaba dibujando en sus ratos libres, ese pelirrojo que lo había atrapado en el acto de observarlo, el chico que le había gustado en secundaria y que no había visto desde su graduación.

Los años habían servido de barreras para distanciarlos y el chico que había sido su mejor amigo, ahora solo era un extraño del que no sabía nada hasta esa biblia que había publicado en su muro. Sus ojos escanearon cada una de las oraciones que el chico con pecas y piel de porcelana había escrito. Al inicio no pudo evitar sentir una apuñalada en su pecho, aunque habían pasado varios años, el pequeño pelirrojo aún le provocaba ciertas emociones que prefería mantener bajo su control absoluto.

_"Tengo alguien que me gusta, desde hace varios años que no interactuamos y me duele que aquello haya sido así porque se suponía que éramos inseparables en la escuela—o al menos eso decían nuestros amigos—. Prefiero recordar esa época como un conjunto de escenas que nunca pudieron juntarse debidamente para formar el fotograma de un segundo que necesitaba para estar con él. Sí, es un chico, señoritas, el corazón de este chico late descontroladamente por un rubio de ojos azules que ni se entera de mi existencia, así de patético me siento cuando me doy cuenta de que sería muy penoso volver a ponerme en contacto con él._

_Pero él es más que pura apariencia, eso no es lo que me intriga y desvela por las noches, no. Su determinación y pasión por las cosas que ama ya sea dibujar por las mañanas cuando se sienta en la terraza para hacer un rápido boceto de los girasoles que he plantado ahí, o el valor que tiene todas las mañanas para levantarse y salir a estudiar lo que desea sin importarle los deseos de su padre. Sí, a este punto ya parece que estoy un poco obsesionado con el misterioso rubio, de quien no revelaré su nombre ya que es un foro de confesiones y sería muy vergonzoso que encontrara su nombre en internet ja, ja, ja._

_Lo que más quiero es que sepa que aún no lo olvido y que no despedirme de él en la graduación es algo de lo que más me arrepiento y que seguramente pensar tanto en eso no debe ser saludable. Algunas cosas son como son y no saben lo que muero por verlo acomodar su cabello cuando un mechón se ha escapado de su moño o recordar como era chocar con su mirada de hielo y ver como esta se derretía con una sola sonrisa de mi parte._

_Espero que esto no suene tan lastimero y por lo menos lo he sacado de mi pecho, listo para avanzar—lo dudo mucho ya que vive en mi edificio..."_

Con un nudo en su garganta estando al límite de romperse y dejar escapar a su corazón que estaba por salirse a través de aquella ruta, John parpadeó repetidas veces solo para comprobar que aquello que estaba leyendo era verdad y no producto de su extraña imaginación a quien le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas. Su mano subió directamente a su rostro, tapando su boca y reprimiendo varios sonidos a los que no le podía poner nombre debido a que aún no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba hablando de él, ¿no? Es decir, nunca había visto a Alexander por los pasillos del edificio ni entrando a alguno de los apartamentos que se rentaban, así que sería demasiado esperanzador que ese sea él. Él de todas las personas se habría dado cuenta si un pelirrojo travieso lo estuviera observando desde las sombras. No, Alexander tenía que estar hablando de alguien más, algún otro rubio de ojos azules que dibujaba girasoles...

Como si fuera una señal del destino, John se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar entre su cuaderno de dibujo la hoja en la que había dibujado el girasol que recién había florecido en la terraza. No sabía de quién era, pero si todo apuntaba a que él vivía ahí... quizá no lo había asechado, y era más probable que hubiera agarrado la hoja si esta se hubiera caído.

De entre tantos papeles, le sorprendió ver el dibujo final entre las otras flores que había terminado ese día. En eso, unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse. Con la esperanza por los suelos, abrió la puerta y el viento de la soledad lo saludó. No había nadie. Un bufido salió de sus labios y se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza que debió de ser si alguien lo hubiese llegado a ver.

—Genial, John, después de tantos años aún no lo superas. Y claro, cualquiera elimina el mensaje de mi perfil porque claramente no era para mí, pero no, Alexander es demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer un error. Ahg, es necesario que pases de página, John —si alguien lo llegaba a escuchar solo entendería múltiples quejidos sin sentido.

Se sacudió el polvo imaginario del suéter rojo que llevaba, al igual que de sus pantalones y vio el suelo, ahí donde pertenecía y debía estar, en ese lugar donde estaba una hoja doblada. Pensando que podía ser una factura que olvidó guardar, recogió la hoja. Era su boceto de los girasoles.

—Demonios —sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y corrió por el pasillo, quien sea que lo haya dejado no podía estar demasiado lejos.

Por unos segundos, creyó escuchar una puerta cerrándose en el fondo del piso, determinado a llegar al fondo de este asunto, siguió el sonido hasta la ventana que dividía dos de los apartamentos, los cuales se veían frente a frente. Tragándose su orgullo y decencia, tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó, del apartamento salió una señora bajita.

—¿Qué desea, muchacho?

—Yo... —debía haber pensado en una excusa que decir antes de emprender este absurdo plan—. Estoy buscando a un amigo, es un poco más alto que usted, rizos pelirrojos, piel clara. ¿Por si acaso no lo ha visto por el edificio?

—No, no lo conozco.

—¿ _Mamie,_ ocurre algo? —una voz la llamó desde el interior del apartamento, unos segundos bastaron para que el portador de la voz se revelara como un chico de casi la altura de John, pelirrojo también y de ojos avellana—. Oh, ¿este hombre la está molestando?

El acento francés en sus palabras lo dejaba claro, no estaba ahí para ser educado.

—Solo estaba preguntando por su _ami,_ Gilbert. Por un momento creí que te buscaba a ti.

—No lo conozco —la mirada del chico pasó analizando a John.

—Alexander Hamilton, ese es su nombre —habló, pensando que quizá si decía su nombre, tendría más suerte—. El de mi amigo.

—¿ _Le petit lion_? —su tono había cambiado considerablemente. John solo asintió—. Vive al frente.

La puerta se cerró en sus narices y a John no le quedó nada más que suspirar, se secó las manos en los pantalones y volteó. Era ahora o nunca. Dos pasos más y golpeó la puerta cerrando los ojos en el proceso, existían varios "Alexander Hamilton" en el país, ¿no? Parecían haber pasado mil años cuando finalmente la puerta se dignó a abrirse y lo primero que salió de los labios del pelirrojo fue:

—Lo siento, no debí escribir eso —ahí estaba, en carne y hueso, sus ojos violetas brillando con el reflejo del sol cayendo sobre la ciudad, despidiéndose de los habitantes de la misma para darle paso a su compañera nocturna—. Seguro estás enojado y...

—No lo estoy —levantó la mano para demostrar que tenía su dibujo—. Algo confundido y agradecido porque lo hayas devuelto, pero no estoy enojado.

—¿Quieres pasar? —abrió más la puerta dejando al descubierto parte de la sala.

—Mientras no pienses en huir.

—Lo prometo.

—No te pedí que prometieras nada —dijo con la confusión impregnada en sus facciones y avanzando hacia el apartamento del menor.

—Pero te mereces esa promesa. Prepararé té —le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

No falta decir que luego de una charla sincera y varias tardes haciendo tareas, ambos comenzaron a ir a la universidad juntos y a pasar más tiempo en el apartamento del otro. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que aceptaran que lo suyo no solo había quedado en una simple amistad y hasta Gilbert, el vecino francés, y su abuela fueron testigos de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A No tengo ni idea de lo que he creado, es como ese hijo que nunca quisiste tener y que ahora te toca criar. Recién me doy cuenta en lo similares que son en descripción Thomas y Laff, ambos pelirrojos y de ojos avellana. En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta cosa que de hecho no sé en qué año se pudo haber desarrollado porque ni yo uso Facebook. Ya quedan tres días y después de eso volveré con la Noche Estrellada (el Titanic AU) y otros shots pero en In The Winter's Trail, para los que quieran seguir leyendo mis tonterías. Los dejo y hasta mañana, hoy ya empecé las clases online y me la pasé jugando Tetris jajaja. Mañana nos leemos, chao.


	28. XXVIII. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque ya tenía sus sospechas y a pesar de que sus apariencias eran casi contrapuestas, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá ya no era un tal vez y John Laurens, su John Laurens, fuera el que se había quedado a dormir en el sillón la noche anterior, porque no había terminado un trabajo para la universidad. Más tarde, cuando sus ojos avellana fueron los que le dieron los buenos días, él recogió sus cosas y se disculpó por cualquier molestia provocada.

Quizá habían destinados a estar juntos. Despertar cada mañana en los brazos del otro con una sonrisa impregnada en sus rostros, dibujada con el más fino pincel por el mismo pintor que se dedicaba a colorear los cielos cuando el sol se ocultaba debajo del horizonte. Quizá ese era uno de sus propósitos cuando estuvieron en los campos abiertos de esta vida, aquella imagen interrumpida por las balas y cañones, algunas esquivadas y otras recibidas como si esa fuera la única opción para callar los susurros que se colaban detrás de la oreja del rubio.

Cada vez que recordaba lo que les sucedía a las personas que eran como ellos, en todo momento en que Alexander intentaba hacer algún movimiento en público, todas sus alarmas se activaban y terminaba rechazando esos gestos que, de ser una pareja normal, no estarían mal vistos. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaban rotos y John no tenía lo suficiente para completar al pelirrojo. Ellos eran la presa en medio de una cacería por atrapar al menos culpable de todos. Lo divertido es que nadie estaba libre de pecado y esa era la ironía más grande y vacío legal por la cual John se permitía ser feliz, aunque sea unos segundos hasta que la ilusión desapareciera.

_« My love, they are the hunters, we are the foxes and we run »_

El espejismo siempre se encontraba ahí, tan real en los ojos de Alexander que le hacían desear que aquello fuera real y legal. En el fondo de su ser esperaba que todos los rumores que rondaban en el campamento no fueran sobre ellos. A veces pensaba que estaban en un lugar donde solo los dos existían y no eran juzgados, que podía darle lo que merecía, tomar su mano y nunca soltarla por las caras llenas de asco de las personas. Sin embargo, el leve pensamiento de la horca y los susurros a sus espaldas convertidos en gritos en sus caras, le impedía ver más allá y se retraía. Incluso cuando ambos se habían prometido que el uno era lo mismo para el otro y que si no sería en esta vida sería en la otra.

—Conozco un lugar —le había dicho una noche, pero no pudieron ir a visitarlo en ese momento, podían generar demasiadas sospechas al escabullirse y no quería terminar como

La tarde siguiente, en cambio lo fue. Ambos habían aprovechado su misión de reconocimiento y por caminos separados, de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Alexander, John había llegado a lo que parecía un lugar donde los zorros podían correr libremente sin ser perseguidos por los cazadores. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar el canto de varios pájaros, colocándole su melodía de ambiente a las copas de los árboles que acariciaban los cielos con sus hojas verdes.

Desde el otro extremo, debajo de un árbol, una melena de rizos que parecían estar hechos de lava, estaba reclinada contra el tronco de este. Una pequeña sonrisa creció en el corazón de John, mas no se vio reflejada en su rostro por el quejido que salió de sus labios al golpear su frente con una de las ramas del árbol. Había arruinado el perfecto paisaje.

_« I know places we won't be found and they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down »_

—¿No te gustó? —Alex le dio unas cuantas palmaditas al suelo para que el rubio se reuniera con él en el suelo.

—Rompí el árbol —susurró sin intención de ver a Alex a los ojos, por lo que desvió su atención al lago que se extendía con varios nenúfares en su superficie.

—Es una rama —la levantó para que la mirara—. No es mucha la diferencia, si se cayó es porque estaba seca, solo apresuraste lo que ya iba a suceder.

—Aun así, yo lo hice, lo siento —se mordió el labio inferior, aquello no pasó desapercibido por el pequeño hombre quien se incorporó y pasó sus manos por los hombros de John, solo para abrazarlo desde atrás.

—¿Por qué te culpas por todo?

—Alguien tiene que asumir la culpa, que sea yo es un mero efecto colateral.

La mejilla de Alex se había recargado en la espalda del mayor, al lado contrario de donde estaba su corazón; no obstante, seguía siendo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los latidos. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura del abdomen de John, esa sería una hermosa pintura si solo existiera alguien fuera de sus cabales para plasmarla tal y como se proyectaba en el cerebro del sureño. Una lastimera quimera que sabía que nunca sería real.

 _« They take their shots, but we're bulletproof_ _»_

En silencio, las puntas de los dedos del pelirrojo subieron por la espalda del más alto y comenzaron a dibujar sueños y figuras en el mismo lugar donde meses después saldría la bala que acabaría con su vida o iniciaría una nueva, todo dependía desde qué perspectiva se lo viera. Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda ocasión ya no se encontraba en ese lugar que había encontrado para esconderse, porque en sus planes no estaba huir, sino enfrentar a la realidad con sus puños desnudos listo para afrontar las consecuencias.

Su reflejo lo saludó en el espejo del baño. Él ya no era ese pelirrojo que alguna vez luchó tanto por darse a conocer de entre la miseria y la inmundicia. El ocre había sido cubierto de carbón, sus pecas habían pasado a formar parte de otro cielo y su estatura, bueno esa seguía siendo casi la misma. Llevaba años sabiendo lo que era, un ser de otro tiempo que por alguna razón había merecido regresar a la Tierra, alguien con una segunda oportunidad. Solo esperaba que, así como a él fue otorgada esa alternativa, la persona que lo merecía más que nadie, también la tuviera.

Aunque ya tenía sus sospechas y a pesar de que sus apariencias eran casi contrapuestas, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá ya no era un tal vez y John Laurens, su John Laurens, fuera el que se había quedado a dormir en el sillón la noche anterior, porque no había terminado un trabajo para la universidad. Más tarde, cuando sus ojos avellana fueron los que le dieron los buenos días, él recogió sus cosas y se disculpó por cualquier molestia provocada.

_« And you know for me it's always you »_

—Espera —se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba al chico alto de pecas y cabello rizado—. Tu bufanda.

Caminando con pasos largos, del perchero sostuvo la bufanda tejida a mano de color violeta y en lugar de solo dársela, la dobló y se la cruzó sobre el cuello.

—Gracias.

—Para que no la pierdas, John —le guiñó un ojo y antes de soltarla este colocó sus manos sobre las de Alex—. Fue divertido ver como alguien de otra carrera sufría con sus propios trabajos.

—También soy unos semestres adelantado.

—Son dos, creo poder alcanzarte al terminar el año. ¿Cuántas materias extras decían que se podían tomar? —lo había notado, la mirada de John se estaba desviando de sus ojos.

¿Dónde era que estaba viendo?

—¿Tres? Nunca pongo suficiente atención los primeros días de clase, siempre son lo mismo —se encogió de hombros, aún con las manos sobre las de Alex.

—Se te va a hacer tarde y aún mi compañero de piso no llega, por lo que debo de asumir que anda con otro pelirrojo...

Sus palabras habían sido calladas por un simple movimiento, John había atraído la bufanda logrando la unión de sus labios. No había sido ningún beso como en las películas, tampoco se comparaba con la que los actores de teatro practicaban para sus audiciones, era más como un toque de luz en medio de la penumbra que había provocado que esa pequeña fuente se regara sobre la superficie oscura para expandirse en pequeños fragmentos de estrellas, creando constelaciones completas, formando un nuevo cielo debajo de sus párpados.

—Alguien necesitaba hacerte callar —farfulló cerca de sus labios para luego separarse e irse.

Pero algo lo detuvo, una sensación en la punta de sus dedos, un cosquilleo en la base de su cráneo que se replicaba detrás de sus ojos como si una imagen se quisiera formar frente a él al momento de voltearse. Alex seguía siendo él y a la vez no, la sorpresa lo invadió y de inmediato una extraña calma. No sabía bien lo que había ocurrido en ese fragmento de segundo, ni de dónde venía la electricidad que subía desde lo bajo de su columna vertebral.

—Eh... las... yo... No tengo... sí —las palabras habían abandonado a su dueño.

Eso no reprimió la sonrisa que le dio antes de caminar unos pasos y ver cómo la puerta se cerraba.

—Ese era Alexander Hamilton, ese es Alex.

_« And I know for you it's always me »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Bueno, Bar, qué te diré, así me imagino el primer beso de nuestro Lams, sorry not sorry. También esta es una mezcla de los dos Lams pero menos confuso jajaja no me arrepiento de cuando crashee los universos. En fin, esta es una extraña combinación y mi método de relax luego de una clase virtual de francés en la que parecía que me hablaban en chino (fue horrible, fue horrible). La canción que usé es I know places de Taylor Swift. Para los que no entiendan, al referirme a "nuestro Lams", quiero decir al Reincarnation AU que estamos creando Bar y yo, es una cosa llena de drama innecesario, mucha comedia y la misma cantidad de cementerios y funerales. Por esto es que se ganó el nombre de "La rosa del Lams" por la rosa de Guadalupe jajaja, pero ya tiene nombre oficial y si mal no me acuerdo es Pasado imperfecto. Con tal que cuando esté listo y lo quieran leer, yo les aviso, hasta mientras disfruten de estos shots dudosos ya que bien pueden terminar o no siendo canon en nuestro universo.


	29. XXIX. Enchanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que lo pensaba, creía haber visto a John salir medio bailando con cada uno de los pasos que daba hacia la salida del salón, él realmente lo había disfrutado, quizá eso estaba buscando, ser tratado como un civil más en especial porque no se lo veía en persona muy a menudo, John Laurens era una firma, un nombre bajo el cual varias de sus competencias habían desaparecido por sus párrafos letales. Y Alex le había gritado.

Las luces se reflejaban sobre el edificio haciéndolo ver mil veces más grande de lo normal, una obvia estrategia publicitaria para atraer la atención de todos los habitantes del centro de Manhattan. No tenía porqué negarlo, si llevaban años preparándose para esa noche era porque era la más importante de su vida y no iban a permitir que nada ni nadie se la quitara.

Sobre la pasarela, decenas de ayudantes preparaban la zona y alrededor repartían las sillas, separando las que estaban reservadas exclusivamente para los que habían invertido directamente en la marca y otros de tan gran renombre que, si no se los ponía en la primera fila, sería considerado un atentado contra medio internet. Alexander corría de un extremo al otro para asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en su lugar, con sus mechones pelirrojos saliéndose de su moño debido al ajetreo y las direcciones gritadas en su oído por medio de su intercomunicador, le era casi imposible revisar si los Laurens habían enviado una confirmación o al menos a un representante.

En su lista y escaneando por el gran salón que ninguna persona se hubiera colado antes de tiempo, dio una pasada rápida al lugar y pasó a la zona en donde la verdadera magia ocurría, o al menos ese era un término suave para la masacre entre modelos que pasaba tras bambalinas. Resoplando de cansancio, logró ver la señal de Gilbert—el modelo francés que ya era más o menos su amigo—advirtiéndole con sus ojos avellana del desastre que tenía en su cabeza. Asintió unas tres veces y se volteó a regresar a ver cómo iban avanzan con la alfombra de la entrada.

Sin embargo, todo su plan de cinco pasos fue boicoteado al notar una cabellera rubia sentada en medio de las sillas que aún no habían sido designadas a ninguna sección. Llenándose de valor para realizar su trabajo, sin tener que llamar a seguridad, avanzó con seguridad hasta toparse con unos ojos tan fríos como el iceberg que había golpeado el Titanic y una expresión de indiferencia que claramente marcaban las ganas que tenía este hombre de estar ahí.

—Disculpe, pero no se permiten entrar público antes de la hora —desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos, sentía que, si la mantenía un segundo más, su alma sería absorbida por un hoyo negro.

—Falta media hora, no le veo la diferencia —dijo debajo de su aliento, al parecer pensando que su voz era lo suficientemente importante para que todos dejaran de hacer ruido y esta fuera la única en escucharse.

—Créeme —el tono formal había desaparecido, esa era la primera advertencia—, en media hora este lugar no será lo que es ahora.

—Qué encantador, ¿van a demolerlo? —no sabía si se debía tomar eso en tono de broma o qué mismo.

—No, va a haber un desfile de modas. ¿Es que solo entraste y te sentaste? —lo señaló con la lista que tenía en su mano.

—No... tengo una...

—Me importa un pepino —sí, aunque quisiera no podía insultar— si tienes una invitación. Aún no abrimos, largo.

Se esperaba muchas reacciones de parte del hombre sentado frente a él. Quizá enojo ya que lo estaba echando, tal vez un poco de odio contenido y así se podía también desahogar de todo el estrés que llevaba sobre sus hombros; pero nunca se hubiera imaginado la risa sonora que salió del rubio sin aparentes emociones que ahora se sostenía el estómago porque no podía parar, incluso creía que había visto una pequeña lágrima en la esquina de su ojo. ¿Acaso era una broma?

—Está bien, está bien —sus manos sacudieron sus pantalones y su chaqueta. ¿Estaba usando un Louis Vuitton?—. No puedo tomarte en serio con esa mirada, pareces un pequeño león enojado.

Todavía tenía el descaro de secarse la lágrima provocada por su repentino cambio de humor. Alex levantó el mentón, quién sea que se creyera este hombre no tenía el derecho de llamarlo así.

—¡Fuera! —estaba seguro de que su mirada violeta reflejaba fuego contenido, aunque aún le faltaba el detonador de su furia— ¡Regrese en media hora! ¡O no lo haga!

Le temblaban las manos y el corazón le estaba latiendo a mil, si no fuera porque el hombre se levantó con su dignidad completa —o eso parecía— y caminó obedientemente hacia la salida, Alex creía que hubiera estallado en ese preciso instante. Mientras por la puerta, la silueta alta y delgada del hombre se alejaba, una mano en su hombre lo obligó a voltear para observar a Gilbert detrás de él, una mirada de sorpresa recorriendo sus facciones.

—¿Sabes quién era él?

—Un idiota que quería colarse al desfile de modas, por supuesto.

—Alexander, le acabas de gritar a John Laurens, la tercera figura más importante de la moda americana luego de su madre y George Frederick.

Ahora que lo pensaba, creía haber visto a John salir medio bailando con cada uno de los pasos que daba hacia la salida del salón, él realmente lo había disfrutado, quizá eso estaba buscando, ser tratado como un civil más en especial porque no se lo veía en persona muy a menudo, John Laurens era una firma, un nombre bajo el cual varias de sus competencias habían desaparecido por sus párrafos letales. Y Alex le había gritado.

—Mierda, estamos acabados, ¿no?

—Lo estaríamos si no fueras dueño de la mitad de la compañía. Mientras Schuyler no se entere...

Como si le hubieran crecido alas en ese mismo segundo, salió corriendo a través de la misma puerta por la que John Laurens había hecho su salida triunfal, excepto que no se lo esperaba encontrar afuera hablando por su celular.

—¡Hice acto de presencia! —la vena de su frente estaba por reventar— ¿Okay? ¿Eso es lo único que dirás? ¡No, mi espacio seguro es en mi oficina! ¿El mundo real? ¡El mundo real dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo! ¡Por eso existe el internet, Nate!

Estaría mintiendo si no dijera que esos gritos le habían provocado una especie de reticencia a sus primeros intentos de hablar con el hombre. Era alto, intimidante y con unos rastros de acento sureño casi erradicado que lo hacía sonar más malvado que Gordon Ramsay, miedo que había desarrollado por pasar las noches viendo realities de cocina con Peggy.

—Señor... Laurens —evitó tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención—. Creo que le debo...

—Un momento, Nate —le habló a su celular—. No, no te voy a colgar. Pendleton, hablo en serio —bajó su dispositivo y lo miró como si esperara que el pequeño hombre tomara la palabra.

—Parece que estaba ocupado con su asistente —tosió.

—¿Asistente? —se cubrió los labios con su mano en un intento de ocultar su sonrisa— ¿Escuchaste cómo te llamó, Nathaniel?

Estuvo a punto de responder, hasta que recordó que había cumplido su promesa de no cortar la llamada con el tal... ¿Nate?

—Deja de hablar conmigo y préstale atención.

—¿Vienes a disculparte? ¿O te dijeron quién era? —ladeó su cabeza tratando de analizar a Alex con su mirada— Vienes a implorar.

—No —levantó sus cejas y enfatizando esa sola palabra más para que él mismo se la creyera—. Estoy aquí para hablar.

—¿Seguro? Porque si vamos a hacer eso necesito que me dejes de llamar por "usted", es un poco molesto y me añade los años que no tengo.

—¿Sabe con quién está... estás hablando?

—Alexandre Hamilton —se relamió los finos labios rosas—, cambiaste tu nombre a una variante francesa para que fueras tomado en serio.

—Suficiente —no iba a permitir que se metiera en su cabeza, se podía ver muy bien en su traje caro con bufanda y todo, pero si algo podía rescatar de este encuentro, esa sería su dignidad—. No te voy a rogar que entres, es más no me importa si lo haces, me importa si generas un escándalo público fuera del lugar de mi desfile. Me he quemado las cejas para llegar aquí y sí, he hecho algunas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero de alguna forma tienes que sobresalir cuando tu apellido no es Laurens. Así que, si me permites, regresaré con los preparativos y esperaré a que abandones el lugar.

Está bien, eso había salido diferente a lo que había planeado en su cabeza. Más tarde pagaría las consecuencias, por ahora, disfrutaría de lo bueno.

—Está bien, me iré y daré una buena reseña al desfile —esa frase lo obligó a voltearse y comprobar que no estuviera alucinando—. Una sola condición, tomemos un café.

Al parecer las consecuencias habían llegado antes de lo esperado y si no quería que su cabeza volara por los aires, debía aceptar la condición, después de todo había hecho cosas peores para estar ahí parado, algunas las había disfrutado más que otras, pero ese no era el punto. Era el momento de colocarse el traje que había bautizado como "el encantador". Igual sería como las otras veces, una que otra muestra de afecto, ya que parecía que eso era lo que todos los niños ricos tenían en común, y listo. Él asintió y extendió su mano.

—Trato hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Este es un AU extraño pero que me terminó gustando más de lo que creía. Antes de esta deseché dos ideas, la primera era un secuestro falso y la segunda en cómo Alex brillaba más desde que salía con John (o sea que estaba enamorado). Bueno, mañana es nuestro último día, espero que hayan disfrutado de mis locas ideas de una hora en la que escribo sin parar jajaja, les prometo que estas cosas se me ocurren en el momento, hoy escribí esto con la canción Lolita (de no me acuerdo quién) y luego de que haya googleado "enchanting" y me saliera maquillaje. Nos leemos mañana.


	30. XXX. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Barón von Steuben les heredó la casa de verano, a John y a Alexander, luego de su muerte en 1794.

> _«No quiero escuchar la misma triste historia_
> 
> _Con el mismo aburrido final»_

_Nueva York, 2022_

Sus pulmones con cada respiro se sentían cada vez más congelados, el aire acondicionado y las paredes blancas—además de los anuncios a través de los parlantes con voz monótona—solo le recordaban a un hospital. Tampoco es que había estado en muchos, además de una que otra herida cuando era pequeño por ser cualquier niño y correr, los hospitales solo le recordaban lo que una vez quiso ser y no logró a cumplir exactamente como tenía planeado.

Sin embargo, ese día no estaba en uno de esos edificios, a pesar de sus constantes similitudes, el sonido de los aviones despegando en la pista, delataban a este lugar como lo que en realidad era: un aeropuerto. Y el peso en su muñeca al igual que el tirón que sentía en su hombro eran provocados por dos maletas, una con ruedas que tiraba como si fuera una carga para mandar al astillero y la otra que colgaba al igual que un viejo relicario lo hacía del cuello de una viuda.

Decir que estaba nervioso y que sus manos no estaban sudando como si tuviera un problema glandular, era quitarle importancia a su llegada a Nueva York. Y eso era lo que menos era, tanto para su familia, como para él y hasta para quien se suponía que lo había estado esperando por casi cinco años. Un suspiro salió sin notarlo de sus labios, los cuales apretó en una fina línea luego de pasar por los largos pasillos luego de haber recogido sus maletas.

Levantando la mirada, comenzó a buscar entre las personas, esa mirada oscura que le alegraba todas las mañanas.

* * *

_Valley Forge, 1778_

Era momento de decir la verdad, ese instante en el que el corazón le paraba y no sabía si estaba en lo correcto porque se encontraba en una encrucijada con más de dos opciones, la mayoría de esas con consecuencias terribles a largo plazo. Aunque aún había una y debajo de ese techo demasiado bajo para su altura, la respiración tranquila de dos hombres compartiendo la misma cama, no le parecía para nada equivocada.

Es más, llevaba tiempo sin sentirse tan bien consigo mismo.

—Aún es demasiado temprano como para levantarse, John —la nariz del contrario delineó su pecho acariciando cada centímetro a su disposición de su piel desnuda.

—Me gusta escuchar el canto de los pájaros —confesó a pesar de que en realidad aquella no era una confesión, no si lo comparaba con lo que tenía atravesado en su garganta.

—Supuse que por eso lo estabas —el calor de un beso en su pectoral izquierdo, sin rastros de alguna herida, le provocó un pequeño cosquilleo que pasó hasta la punta de sus pies.

Excepto que solo le recordó a la cicatriz que reposaba en su hombro.

—¿Qué piensas de los secretos, Alexander? —su voz sonaba hueca, pero en el fondo estaba consciente de muchas decisiones que había tomado hace año y ahora sus consecuencias estaban reptando a través de su espalda.

—En general, me gusta ser sorprendido —se dio la vuelta para ver mejor cómo los mechones rubios caían desordenados sobre la frente del mayor—. Supongo que depende. ¿Tú los tienes?

—Dos. En Londres.

* * *

_Nueva York, 2022_

Había decidido ejercer su carrera no en un hospital, sino como médico de combate y como en el 2018 era lo que más se necesitaba—luego de las bajas provocadas desde el 2015—, no dudó ni un segundo en aplicar para ir a las filas de Afganistán. Que ahora regresara completo decía mucho de cómo es que había logrado llegar hasta ahí. Dejar a Alex por cinco años casi incomunicados no había sido lo más ideal. No obstante, agradeció de todo corazón a su novio cuando lo apoyo para ir, más que nada porque sabía la razón por la que iba.

Aquel era el momento de devolver los favores que obtuvo antes.

Ya había caminado varios minutos y el hoyo sin fondo en su estómago no hacía más que extenderse y crear una mina profunda en sus viseras que le revolvían hasta el pensamiento. Ese mismo donde el menor había decidido avanzar, continuar con su vida ya que después de estar juntos y prometerse amor eterno, él había decidido ir a la guerra una vez más. Quizá aquello era el gran anuncio que quería darle.

Y la pequeña esperanza de que estuviera en el aeropuerto esperándolo, se estaba desvaneciendo con las vueltas completas que daban las manecillas del reloj.

—Jack —parecía que la voz de Alex había viajado entre las corrientes del viento hasta su oído.

Volvió a cruzar su mirada por las personas que estaban en la cafetería, hasta que se volteó por unos toquecitos en su hombro derecho. Era él.

* * *

_Valley Forge, junio de 1778_

Las noticias sobre la Batalla de Monmouth corrían como fuego en medio de un bosque. Hubo varios soldados perdidos y otros cuyos caballos resultaron heridos. En medio de una fogata y con algunas bebidas en manos, John brindaba por no ser uno de ellos junto al Barón von Steuben con quien había servido durante esa campaña. Las chispas crepitaban en los oídos del teniente coronel—a decir verdad, de ambos hombres con el mismo título—pues frente a él, Alexander con su cabello recogido por un lazo azul irradiaba la misma energía que la fuente de calor frente a él.

Tanto John como Alexander habían formado una relación fraternal hacia el Barón, quien por diversión propia y para todas las partes, les permitía llamarlo por su quinto nombre. Otra de las ventajas de que su reunión fuera alejada del campamento y que solo su amigo francés, el marqués de Lafayette, le sirviera de acompañante.

—¿Y el divorcio? ¿Va por buen rumbo? —se atrevió a preguntar el hombre robusto de ojos cafés y piel clara.

No era sorpresa que conociera la historia a la perfección, tanto la que tenía "H" mayúscula como la que no.

—Tengo que viajar a Londres, hemos llegado a unos cuantos acuerdos a través de cartas —John asintió tragando saliva en la mitad de la oración—. Pero es directamente con el parlamento. No soy Henry VIII como para tener privilegios.

Las cuatro copas se levantaron en el aire, algunos brindando por lo injusta que podía ser la vida y otros porque finalmente se estaba haciendo justicia por más que fuera ciega.

—También vas a conocerla, ¿cierto?

—Lo haré, todo a su tiempo y no será mucho, aún el Congreso tiene que aprobar mi batallón.

Varias confesiones fueron dichas esa noche, la luna como fiel testigo de lo que se estaba revelando, el fuego siendo uno más del montón con sombras que formaban parte de su personalidad y el viento que se llevó las palabras al jugar su papel de confidente.

—Vengan a Manhattan cuando esto acabe, serán mis invitados y estarán bajo mi nombre. Algo me dice que será más pronto que tarde. Después de todo, siendo como soy me ha ido mucho mejor que quienes lo niegan.

* * *

_Nueva York, 2022_

La secuencia de latidos golpeando su pecho como una bala perdida que nunca estuvo ahí, le demostraron que aquello era real y que después de casi cinco años sin ver su rostro en físico, este seguía tal y cual como lo recordaba.

—¡Alexander! —su emoción estaba siendo contenida por el hombro del menos, quien era más pequeño, pero había logrado levantarse en puntillas para capturarlo en un abrazo furtivo.

—Jack, te extrañé demasiado. Déjame estar un rato así. No quiero que este sea otro de mis sueños —siguiendo sus órdenes se permitió soltar el aire que congelaba sus pulmones y disfrutar del momento, la fragancia del cabello azabache y luego sus manos enmarcando sus mejillas al topar su frente contra la de él.

—No dudes de mis sentimientos ni un segundo —susurró solo para ellos.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Estás loco —una risita salió de sus labios colocando sus manos sobre las de Alex—. Acabo de regresar, Alex.

—Y llevamos más de 200 años sin estar casados. No me digas que soy el único que lo recuerda.

La mirada, esa maldita mirada que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran, y esa sonrisa trágica que elevaba sus pómulos recordándole el lugar donde solían estar sus pecas. Se mentiría a sí mismo si negaba la afirmación del azabache y la verdad era que lo había sabido desde su primer beso cuando cada cajón de memoria fue abierto y los momentos que vivieron juntos salieron a la luz del día con todo el orgullo que podía demostrar.

Su voz sonaba estremecida y con miedo de que lo que había soltado se hubiera convertido en el error más grande de su nueva oportunidad. Una que exactamente no merecía. No obstante, cuando los suaves y finos labios de John se unieron a los suyos en un casto beso que pedía afirmaciones y no reclamos, los dedos largos y elegantes del mayor se colaron en su cabello, aunque este estuviera recogido en una coleta, y tocaron el momento con la seguridad que le daba el presente. Poco importaba que estuvieran en medio de un aeropuerto o las miradas de las personas, incluso algunos aplausos de desconocidos que solo pasaban por ahí.

—No lo eres, Alex. Dime, ¿cómo podría olvidarte?

* * *

Desde 1783, Alexander y John vivieron cerca de las instalaciones que von Steuben construyó específicamente para William North, una especie de casa de verano muy bien equipada para todo lo que necesitaran, un gran gesto de su parte ya que John no soportaba tanto como Alex los ruidos de la ciudad ajetreada. El menor se dedicó a trabajar en el Congreso como Secretario del Tesoro y llevó algunas de las ideas del rubio a la mesa para discusión.

Una vez que se enteraron que aquellas no eran suyas, de inmediato le ofrecieron un puesto a John en el Congreso, el mismo que declinó debido a que contaba con uno mejor siendo asistente de un biólogo y sirviéndole de ilustrador personal, no pagaba tan bien como los hombres en trajes graciosos—que los llamara así siempre divertía al pelirrojo—, pero lo mantenía ocupado y era algo que lo llenaba de satisfacción por el conocimiento que dejaría a la posteridad.

Ninguno de los dos se llegó a casar, siempre fueron el padre y el tío de Frances, quien venía a veces a visitarlos de Londres, al igual que Martha, a la que John le guardaba un profundo respeto por haber podido recuperarse de la enfermedad que la golpeó hace unos años.

—Jemmy pregunta mucho por ti, John. ¿Cuándo lo irás a visitar? —Martha sorbió un poco de su té, Frances parecía estar entretenida con Alexander.

—Tiene dieciocho, es todo un adulto ya —negó ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su taza, que su hermano estuviera creciendo y cumpliendo sus estudios en Londres lo llenaba de orgullo.

—Aún así, te extraña mucho.

—¿Cómo está mi papá?

—Eso yo debería preguntártelo yo, vives más cerca que él. Sigue en Carolina, ¿no? —una de las cejas rubias de Martha se levantó.

—Con ustedes habla más. Son mi "legado" —dejó la taza a un lado e hizo comillas con sus dedos—. En fin, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo lo que estoy escribiendo en contra de la esclavitud, la igualdad real para cada una de las personas sin importar su raza, creencia o... —diría "orientación sexual", pero aquel aún era un concepto que no desarrollaba del todo— o cualquier cosa que segregue a un grupo del resto. Es solo un borrador, anónimo que va a ser apoyado y defendido por sí solo, si Hamilton —levantó un poco su voz para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara— quiere intervenir, ya está fuera de mi alcance.

—Ustedes dos trabajan muy bien juntos.

—Gracias, Srta. Manning —Alex usó su apellido de soltera, sabiendo que así ganaría puntos con la rubia, después de todo seguía siendo amiga de John—. Le he dicho eso a John un millón de veces. Tal vez, usted podría ayudar a que cambie de opinión.

—Creo que sobreestima mi poder sobre él, de cualquier forma, es terco como una mula, si quiere hacer algo —se volteó en la silla para continuar hablando y esta vez sin despegar su vista de Hamilton— terminará lográndolo. Lo digo por experiencia.

—¿Lo ves, John?

—Hamilton, vuelva a su trabajo, estoy seguro de que Fanny no aceptará que alguien más cubra el rol de mesera.

Como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo, la niña de seis años jaló al caribeño de la manga verde para que ocupara su lugar en la obra que estaban por interpretar, un trabajo escrito de pies a cabezas por el mismo Alexander durante los años en el ejército luego de leer algunas cartas de Martha, a disposición de John, luego de revelar que estaba casado.

—No soy una mesera, soy un proveedor de alimentos de primera necesidad —corrigió levantando el libreto.

John Laurens y Alexander Hamilton vivieron en Manhattan hasta el final de sus días.

—Lo que es igual a una mesera, Sr. Hamilton, si me permite corregirlo —la risa de Martha sirvió de música instrumental.

El Barón von Steuben les heredó la casa de verano luego de su muerte en 1794.

—Mamá tiene razón, Alex —Fanny lo sentó en uno de los sillones antes de quitarle el libreto—, se supone que te lo debes saber de memoria.

Martha Manning murió en su casa rodeada de familiares y amigos en 1832. Tenía 75 años.

—Me lo sé, te lo prometo —cruzó su índice sobre su corazón—. Tú sabes que no miento.

El Panfleto Reynolds nunca existió. Maria Lewis se divorció de su esposo James Reynolds luego de que le pidiera ayuda a Aaron Burr con los papeles. Ella y Susan nunca regresaron a Filadelfia.

—Hamilton a tu puesto —bromeó John ganándose una mirada de parte de Alex.

Las Leyes Jim Crow—las cuales establecían segregación racial en el sur—presentadas en 1877 por un partido demócrata perdieron por casi la mitad de los votos en contra, los participantes sustentaron la decisión a partir de los ensayos escritos por John Laurens en 1783 quien, sin ser parte del Congreso, dirigió una reacción en cadena la cual logró que la esclavitud fuera abolida 10 años antes en 1855, cuando un grupo de estudiosos le prestaron verdadero análisis a sus escritos y su significado detrás.

El legado de John Laurens se extendió hasta la actualidad.

> _«Los sueños se hacen realidad»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Finalmente escribí el último shot que me queda del Lams Month. Aquí nos despedimos por este libro, como dije, sigo publicando shots en "In the Winter's Trail" que si no han leído esos shots, pues háganlo, claro si quieren ;D Con las fechas traté de ser lo más canon posible, no saben cuántas pestañas tengo abiertas al investigar. ¿Se nota que me encanta el Barón? Y hasta investigué sobre el divorcio y todo, en serio, estoy muy orgullosa de este shot. Es una buena despedida. La canción es "Se hacen realidad" de... sí Germán Garmendia (sorry, pero esa y Cambia son bops). Y sí es un Reincarnation AU también. Si tienen preguntas sobre este universo y lo que sería canon o no, me dejan la pregunta aquí ^^
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo libro.


End file.
